


Clap Hands Here Comes Charlie

by JunkyPerv



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast at Tiffany's AU, M/M, Russian fanfiction, beatniks, blink and you'll miss it references to books and movies, but failing spectacularly, lots of 50s and 60s music, sometimes, trying to get a noir feeling for this, Русский | Russian, битники, много музла, музло, попытка нуара
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/pseuds/JunkyPerv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время свой миссии по поиску Клауса Шмидта Эрику приходится поселиться в Нью-Йорке в многоквартирном доме Нижнего Ист-Сайда. И все бы шло по плану, если б не неожиданное знакомство со странноватым соседом снизу. (aka частичное Завтрак у Тиффани АУ, но не только)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я начала эту хрень, и хотя я много чего знаю, что там будет, я при этом еще и много не знаю, что там еще будет xD и да, вы тут конечно все увидите, что это какбе то ли фьюжн, то ли полуретеллинг одной всеми любимой (ну почти) истории. так что не надо называть меня плагиатором x) энивей, не знаю, я реально чувствую себя ржавой, но мне хочется воплотить это ау в жизнь, так что я буду бороться с собой. название пока рабочее, основано на названии альбома (и песни в нем) Эллы Фицджеральд, и можно считать, что этот альбом - один из знаковых для этого фика))  
> а да, для тех, кто угадает все отсылки, которыt будут в этом фике - подарок! xD
> 
> Заранее за все извиняюсь, я честно пыталась писать в соответствии с временем, но это нелегко, так что... если найдете ошибки, буду оч признательна. И все поправлю) Кое-какие комментарии будут еще в конце, дабы не делать тут спойлеров. Фик в процессе написания.
> 
> Спасибо огромное за советы, поддержку и за терпение моих многочисленных панических атак iell. И 3ip* в общем за то ж самое) И спасибо вообще всем, кто это уже читал за помощь, советы и вообще :3

За 23 шага, которые понадобились Эрику, чтобы добраться от салона такси до входной двери своего нового дома, дождь окатил его настолько, что плечи и рукава его светло-серого плаща мгновенно потемнели до мокрого темно-серого цвета грязных городских голубей. Делу не помогал тот факт, что два его весьма объемных чемодана не выскальзывали из рук только потому, что по большей части Эрик нес их при помощи своей силы. Как показывал опыт, манипуляция металлом и магнитными полями была по большей части весьма прагматичным даром.

В крошечном предбаннике между внешней и внутренней дверями подъезда, в углу, прислонившись к стене, стоял человек в плаще, с черными, зализанными назад волосами, жирно блестящими бриолином, и докуривал сигарету. «Испанец или португалец, - автоматически заметил про себя Эрик. - Пистолет в кармане, не в кобуре. Более или менее стандартный тип для этой части Ист Сайда». 

При виде Эрика незнакомец едва заметно кивнул, Эрик в ответ молча отогнул поля своей шляпы и толкнул плечом внутреннюю дверь.

Однако у чертовой двери, похоже, были свои планы, потому как поддаваться она не собиралась.

\- Твою мать, - выругался Эрик себе под нос. Мало того, что управдом, видимо, не выслал ему ключ от этой двери, так еще и этот чертов псевдо-сицилиец заметит, если Эрик попытается использовать свою силу, чтобы открыть дверь.

\- Паршивая погодка, правда? - недомафиози осторожно подал голос из-за угла и его акцент только убедил Эрика в своем первоначальном предположении. Определенно, испанец. Или аргентинец.

\- Да, едва ли кто-то с этим поспорит, - натянуто ответил Эрик, не глядя на своего собеседника, опустил чемоданы на пол и раздраженно выдохнул. Слева от него обнаружилась батарея небольших почтовых ящиков и табличек с именами жильцов и кнопками домофонов рядом с каждой фамилией.

\- Ливень застал не вовремя, пришлось скрываться под крышей вашего дома, чтобы переждать, - продолжал с каждой минутой все более и более раздражающий собеседник все так же осторожно и неторопливо, будто Эрику было до этого хоть какое-то дело. Эрик не любил навязчивых собеседников. Эрик вообще не особо любил разговаривать, и в первую очередь — о погоде, поэтому вместо ответа промолчал и достал из кармана пачку Честерфилда, подцепил из пачки сигарету, засунул ее в рот и полез в карман за спичками.

\- Вы вернулись после путешествия или только въезжаете? - спросил испанец, пока Эрик чиркал по коробку влажными спичками и смог зажечь только третью. - Готов поспорить, что только что вернулись.

\- Почему вы так решили? - подал наконец голос Эрик, едва удержавшись от «Тебе повезло, что мы не спорим, потому что угадываешь ты, приятель, хреново».

\- У вас мало вещей, - объяснил собеседник. Может быть, он был не недоделанным мафиози, а детективом-самоучкой? В любом случае, смотреть на это жалкое зрелище не было ни сил, ни желания, поэтому Эрик только покивал, глубоко и часто затягиваясь, чтобы занять рот.

\- Далеко ездили?

\- Не особо, - коротко ответил Эрик, пристально разглядывая таблички на почтовых ящиках и всем своим видом давая понять, что этот разговор будет проходить более продуктивно, если один из его участников заткнется (надоедливый испанец), либо если другой — удалится куда-нибудь подальше по направлению к своей квартире (Эрик).

\- Попробуйте позвонить соседу снизу или сверху. Все так делают, когда забывают ключи, - не унимался незнакомец, засовывая руки в карманы плаща. 

Эрик затушил сигарету о стену и проворчал себе под нос нечто, смутно напоминавшее «ну да». Судя по табличкам, соседом снизу у Эрика значился некий мистер Ксавье, а сверху — некая миссис Теннеси. Поскольку встречаться в 7 утра ни с какой «миссис» у Эрика желания не было, он вдавил кнопку рядом с фамилией Ксавье. Когда через полминуты ответа не последовала, он попробовал еще раз. А потом еще раз, и уже собирался было все же попытать счастье с Миссис (несомненно стареющей школьной учительницей, либо вдовой какого-нибудь местного торговца «всем необходимым для дома» - бывшего торговца, то есть), как из домофона наконец прожужжал сигнал ответа и дверь открылась.

Слава богу. Эрик молча кивнул в сторону испанца и протиснулся с чемоданами в подъезд, не оглядываясь и захлопывая за собой дверь.

Лестница по кругу уходила наверх на 5 этажей, а по ее периметру располагались квартиры — по две на этаж. Из одной из них на первом этаже доносились неуклюжие звуки упражнений на фортепиано, и надо сказать, что когда бы в будущем Эрик ни оказывался на первом этаже или на улице перед входом в дом, эти чертовы арпеджио разносились на всю округу почти всегда. С досадной точностью, если не музыкальной, то хотя бы в пунктуальности им отказать было нельзя.

Проходя мимо квартиры мистера Ксавье на втором этаже, Эрик остановился, опустил чемоданы на пол и решил, что человека, открывшего ему дверь, стоит поблагодарить, к тому же это было бы неплохим предлогом позаимствовать у того телефон на пару минут, если таковой предмет там имелся. Но стоило только Эрику занести руку над дверью, как она тут же приоткрылась у него прямо перед носом и в проеме показался сонный и весьма помятый молодой человек. Он опирался щекой о дверной проем, едва разлепляя глаза, и казалось, что он сейчас продолжит дремать прямо тут, наполовину вывалившись на лестницу. Правда контраргументом к тому, что молодой человек минуту назад еще спал, были его до неприличия красные, словно искусанные и только что исцелованные губы.

\- Мистер Ксавье? Прощу прощения, что отвлек вас. Но, кажется, управдом не дал мне ключ от двери подъезда.

\- Ничего страшного, я постоянно так делаю. Вы, наверное, мой новый сосед сверху? - ответил молодой человек с несколько скомканным, но все равно весьма претенциозным британским акцентом, зевнул и протянул Эрику белую, с аккуратными маленькими пальцами, руку.

Эрик пожал ее и кивнул. От Ксавье несло сигаретными дымом, потом, каким-то неясным одеколоном, или даже смесью нескольких, и в целом — хорошо проведенным вечером.

\- Так и есть. Не сочтите за наглость, но можно ли воспользоваться вашим телефоном? - губы Эрика невольно растянулись в кривоватой улыбке.

Ксавье уже успел потереть глаза и теперь взирал на Эрика более осмысленно:

\- Конечно, мистер...?

\- Леншерр, - ответил Эрик, и почему-то добавил: - Эрик Леншерр.

Новый сосед Эрика уже успел отойти от двери и ходил вокруг комнаты, видимо, в поисках того самого телефона. На нем был криво завязанный халат из какой-то слегка блестящей ткани вроде крепдешина, который смотрелся бы очень дорого, если бы не до ужаса потертые, едва не истлевшие, в некоторых местах рукава и воротник и парочка еле державшихся пуговиц, провисавших на своих нитках. Сам хозяин квартиры был не то чтобы коренастым, скорее просто довольно невысоким, но явно не хрупким или излишне тощим.

\- Кстати, называйте меня Чарльз, прошу вас, - Ксавье, застыв посреди комнаты, перевел взгляд на Эрика и улыбнулся, не обнажая зубы, после чего продолжил свои лихорадочные поиски.

Надо сказать в комнате едва ли можно было что-то лихорадочно искать (Чарльзу Ксавье это, впрочем, удавалось), потому как она была полупустой. Справа от двери было прибито несколько полок, на одной из которых сидел большой рыжий кот, но кроме него они пустовали, а все книги в комнате лежали на полу: у стены, рядом с единственным небольшим диваном, и только одна — раскрытая, уложенная обложкой вверх — на ящике, заменявшем, видимо, журнальный столик. В одном из углов стояло еще несколько коробок и чемоданов, а телефон, судя по тому, как Эрик ощущал форму его металлического корпуса, циферблат и множество сложных деталей внутри, был закрыт в еще одном чемодане, лежавшем рядом со все тем же несчастным диваном. Эрик приподнял бровь, но о своей находке предпочел промолчать.

\- А, я, кажется, вспомнил. Я закрыл его в чемодане, потому что меня доставал звонками мистер Капоте.

\- Недавно переехали? - поинтересовался Эрик, невольно вспоминая испанца у входа.

\- О нет, живу тут уже довольно давно. Больше, чем несколько лет, - Чарльз не слишком грациозно плюхнулся на диван, потянулся через подлокотник к чемодану и, достав телефон, поставил его на ящик-стол. От всех этих перемещений, его халат слегка съехал, являя миру росчерк ключиц и кусочек белой, почти безволосой груди.

Эрик вздохнул, сел перед ящиком на корточки и снял трубку. Нужно было связаться с Фрост и договориться о встрече, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

\- О, друг мой, не стесняйтесь, и садитесь на диван. Чаю? - добродушно и уже весьма бодро поинтересовался Ксавье.

Эрик едва удержал себя, чтобы не скривиться, но, видимо, что-то его все-таки выдало, потому что Чарльз спешно добавил:

\- Я редко пью кофе и давно его не покупал, но, может быть, смогу выскрести пару ложек, если чай — это не для вас. Сахар, молоко? Ни то, ни другое? - Эрику на плечо осторожно легла чужая ладонь, и он ожидал, что Ксавье по-приятельски (Эрик обычно терпеть не мог такую фамильярность, но что-то тут было совсем не как обычно) похлопает его, но вместо этого Чарльз принял его за точку опоры, залез на диван, едва ли не перемахнул через спинку дивана и в три шага оказался уже на крошечной кухне (почти встроенной в комнату), на ходу перевязывая халат. Эрик смотрел ему в спину, и поймал себя на том, что набирает номер телефона, не касаясь телефонного диска. 

\- Боже, где там кот? Кот! Вы знаете, что я трачу на его чертовы консервы порой больше, чем на собственный обед, - видимо, в обычном его состоянии мистера Ксавье трудно было заставить молчать.

Кот в этот момент запрыгнул на диван рядом с присевшим туда же Эриком, и последовал за своим хозяином на кухню. В трубке Эрику отвечали монотонной азбукой Морзе длинные гудки — Эмма Фрост не брала трубку.

\- И как зовут вашего кота? - отозвался Эрик, положив трубку, поднялся с дивана и повернулся в сторону грохотания на кухне.

\- Кота зовут Кот, - Чарльз бросил в сторону Эрика быструю улыбку, которая по задумке, вероятно, должна была быть крайне очаровательной.

\- Просто кот? Должен признаться, это довольно странное имя.

\- Когда-то я думал, что он кошка, и назвал его Рейвен, в честь моей сестры, но потом оказалось, к моему глубочайшему стыду, что это вовсе не кошка, но кот, поэтому я подумал, что это знак, и давать имя кому-то, кто этого не хочет — довольно неуважительно. Кстати, какой сегодня день недели?

\- Вторник. 

\- О нет! - воскликнул Ксавье, и не менее суматошно, чем до этого шарил по ящикам и холодильнику, направился в соседнюю комнату. Ноги Эрика по какой-то неопределенной причине самопроизвольно направились в ту же сторону.

Соседняя комната оказалась спальней, более захламленной, чем другая комната, но не за счет мебели, а за счет склоняющихся к неминуемому обвалу пизанских башен из книг и парочки гигантских корзин, в основном наполненных фруктами. Книги, стоящие у стен, валяющиеся на полу и единственном столе, по большей части были либо античной классикой, либо научными изданиями то ли по медицине, то ли по биологии. Особенно шаткие фундаменты некоторых «башен» состояли из каких-то неярких журналов. 

Пока Эрик рассматривал всю эту необычную библиотеку, Чарльз спешно перебирал вешалки в гардеробе, не затыкаясь при этом ни на минуту:

\- Видите ли, мой друг, каждый вторник я езжу на утреннем поезде в Синг-Синг, чтобы навестить одного очень милого молодого человека, который обычно предпочитает одиночное заключение. Можете представить, как одиноко ему там живется. Поищите мои оксфорды, пожалуйста, темно-коричневые, с такой милой ненавязчивой перфорацией — вы сразу поймете, когда увидите. 

\- Синг-синг? - несколько изумленно переспросил Эрик и полез искать туфли под кровать.

\- Ужасное место, совершенно выматывающее. Если бы не бедняга Алекс, сами понимаете. Весь этот тяжелый воздух, неприятнейшие люди. Совершенно гнетущие умы.

\- Вы бы предпочли, чтобы там были приятные люди?

\- О нет, с невиновно осужденными атмосфера была бы еще более гнетущей, а у меня и так голова болит 4 из 7 дней недели. Я нашел один ботинок! - по его виду, невозможно было с точностью сказать, шутка ли это, или Ксавье и правда эгоистичный маленький ублюдок.

Эрик поднялся с коленей и протянул Чарльзу второй оксфорд, скрывавшийся до этого под кроватью. Чарльз, в тот момент уже надевавший какой-то жуткий твидовый пиджак с заплатками на локтях, благодарно принял второй ботинок, но тут вдруг выпучил глаза и с криком «чайник!», выбежал из спальни.

Каким-то образом, когда Эрик всего через полминуты снова оказался в зале, Ксавье был уже обут, причесан и протягивал ему чашку с кофе. На кухне у него за спиной рядом с раковиной Кот ел консервы прямо из банки.

Эрик благодарно принял дымящуюся почти обжигающую ладони чашку, а Чарльз только пристально, но при этом — совершенно открыто смотрел ему в глаза, словно так и надо, будто незнакомые люди каждый день смотрят друг на друга так, как если бы один из них только что вытащил другого со дна океана; потом вдруг положил руку Эрику на локоть и улыбнулся, казалось бы робко, но при этом так и излучая уверенность в себе.

\- Эрик, я очень рад, что мы с вами встретились, и надеюсь, что наше соседство будет долгим и крайне приятным. 

Эрик не нашелся что ответить, поэтому просто молча кивнул. Чарльзу, кажется, этого было достаточно:

\- Оставьте чашку себе, вернете на днях, - сказал он в ответ и подмигнул.

Когда Эрик оказался наконец в своей новой квартире, он оставил чемоданы в гостиной, и направился с чашкой в спальню. На дальнем столе возле окна стоял телефон, и Эрик подумал, с какой стати он вообще напрашивался к соседу, чтобы позвонить.

Кофе был идеально горьким, хотя Эрик не помнил, чтобы говорил Ксавье, что пьет его именно так.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> где-то на середине написанного я поняла, что не знаю, насколько верный для соответствующего времени был упомянутый мельком кусок про Лас Вегас.... но потом я забила, потому что это все равно фикшн. не то, чтобы у нас в мире существовали мутанты со сверхспособностями. а еще все диалоги, действия и события кажутся мне неправдоподобными, но у меня нет сил продумывать их заново, потому что это пипец какой-то, тут столько всего, моя голова пухнет. так что я буду отстаивать то, что автор так видит x)  
> а еще я совершенно не умею делать главы равномерными по объему *facepalm*

Единственное, чем была похожа новая квартира Эрика на квартиру Чарльза Ксавье под ним — это планировкой. В остальном, едва ли можно было найти два более непохожих друг на друга места.

Новоиспеченное жилище Эрика Леншерра было просто завалено бесполезными вещами. Стулья и кресла стояли едва ни шеренгами, разномастные и по большей части облезлые — ветераны какой-то другой жизни. По половине из них плакала помойка, по другой — реставрационная мастерская, но несмотря на эту необоснованную вульгарную пестроту, у этого места совершенно точно был свой характер. Эрику это нравилось.

В гостиной стоял небольшой телевизор, завешенный плотной тряпкой. Быстрая инспекция показала, что он не работал — этот факт заставил Эрика склониться к мысли, что предыдущие владельцы явно страдали чем-то вроде мании собирательства.

В спальне было два небольших окна (почти, но не совсем напротив большой двуспальной кровати), выходивших на пожарную лестницу, наполовину пустующий книжный шкаф, а в дальнем углу — письменный стол с телефоном и печатной машинкой, убранной в пластмассовую коробку.

Эрик присел за стол, не торопясь попивая кофе, которым его снабдил Ксавье, и провел пальцами по крышке коробки, собирая подушечками пушистую серую пену пыли, потом убрал руку и, не касаясь замка, открыл его и откинул крышку назад. Машинка была довольно старая, одна из тех поздних послевоенных моделей Оливетти, с закругленными кнопками, чтобы маникюр не мешал машинисткам печатать. Когда-то весь Детройт был завешен их чертовыми рекламами, и каждый раз, не торопясь возвращаться с очередной смены на фордовском заводе в свою одинокую пустую комнату в доме его тетки Кармелы, Эрик устало брел домой, долго разглядывая рекламные щиты.

Эрик заглянул в свою уже наполовину пустую чашку кофе, нахмурился и решил еще раз позвонить Эмме Фрост (благо в одиночестве он мог пользоваться своими силами как угодно и сколько угодно). В трубке бесконечно длинные гудки все так же неутомимо сменяли друг друга.

Раздраженно повесив трубку и отставив теперь уже едва теплую чашку в сторону, Эрик вернулся к одному из своих чемоданов и достал оттуда несколько кожаных, плотно набитых папок. В одной из них была пачка писчей белой бумаги, которая тут же перекочевала на письменный стол, остальные папки были аккуратно сложены в верхний ящик стола.

Эрик никогда в жизни не хотел быть писателем. Наверное, потому что он в общем-то всегда был человеком практичным. В 10 лет его сбивчивые, всегда превышавшие установленный лимит слов эссе почему-то всегда нравились его матери. Потом, в течение последовавших 10 лет, он попеременно пытался восстановить хоть какой-то порядок в своей жизни, надеялся на возможность спокойствия, работал везде, где только мог, и исписывал тетради терзавшими его мозг полуночными рассказами, перечитывал, выбрасывал и однажды попытался жениться. Но раздумывать над тем, чтобы зарабатывать своей писаниной себе на жизнь, Эрику в голову никогда не приходило. А потом, в один «прекрасны» день, в его жизни появилась новая (старая) цель, единовременно выдворив из его головы все остальные.

Эрик заправил чистый лист бумаги в машинку, перевел каретку и легко провел пальцами по череде букв, словно по клавиша фортепиано. Выбравшись из-за стола, он направился к плащу, перекинутому через спинку одного из стульев, выудил из кармана пачку сигарет и спички.

Судя по виду за окном, ливень сменился косой моросью, и, хотя солнце пока только намекало на возможность выбраться из-за намазанных на небо ровным слоем облаков, день, кажется, обещал быть совсем неплохим. Эрик высунулся из окна, сжимая в зубах сигарету, глубоко вдохнул утренний весенний Нью Йорк и... начал печатать. Возможно, на самом-то деле, Эрик так любил заниматься писательством именно из-за этого. Чувствовать и нажимать клавиши пишущей машинки, используя только свою силу, невероятно успокаивало.

Впрочем, Эрик не успел закончить и первое слово, потому что по улице по направлению к его дому прокатился белый, отливающий розовато-фиолетовым перламутром шевроле корвет с поднятой крышей, а это могло означать только одно: Эмма Фрост не брала трубку, потому что в тот момент была уже на пути к новому месту проживания Эрика.

***

Выражение на лице Фрост, когда она поднялась и стала рассматривать квартиру Эрика изнутри, было наполовину любопытствующим, наполовину брезгливым. Она несколько раз резко вдохнула, едва заметно раздувая ноздри, видимо, пытаясь проверить, не живут ли в этом месте вместе с отвратительной мебелью еще и отвратительные запахи. И, удостоверившись, что дышать тут можно без вреда для здоровья и обоняния, растянула губы в улыбке, чуть склонила голову набок и сказала вместо приветствия:

\- Тебе бы не помешали услуги декоратора, дорогой.

\- Здравствуй, Эмма, - Эрик едва не скрипнул зубами. Эта женщина доводила его порой едва ли не до исступления, одной своей манерой улыбаться так, будто она знала о тебе гораздо больше, чем ты мог себе представить. Она одевалась в идеально белые, туго облегающие каждый изгиб ее тела платья, так что иногда слишком сильно напоминала эти картинки с полуголыми женщинами из календарей, выпускавшихся во время войны на радость одиноким солдатам на передовой.

Эмма тем временем оглядела всю мебель в комнате, выбрав наиболее соответствующее ее вкусу из всего имеющегося разнообразия кресло, присела на него, передернув плечами и на мгновение скривившись, потом достала из сумочки серебряный портсигар и вытащила из него сигарету.

\- Надо сказать, твой визит для меня весьма неожиданный, - продолжил Эрик, скрестив руки на груди.

Поскольку Эрик не выказывал никаких признаков того, что собирается предложить ей спички или зажигалку, Эмма закатила глаза и достала свою собственную.

\- Я подумала, зачем откладывать? Я знала твой новый адрес, и что ты въезжаешь сюда сегодня, поэтому... приехала чтобы поздравить тебя с новосельем? - Эмма, видимо, считала себя забавной.

\- Терпеть не могу, когда кто-нибудь является ко мне без приглашения. Плохие воспоминания, знаешь ли, - Эрик попытался сделать свой тон как можно более низким и угрожающим, но не переходящим в невежливое рычание.

Эмма почти мгновенно переменилась в лице, прищурилась, закинула ногу на ногу, стиснула пальцами сигарету до совершенно плоского состояния и подалась вперед:

\- Послушай, сладенький, если ты думаешь, что меня веселит вся эта ситуация, то ты сильно ошибаешься. И ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, если думаешь, что одной возможности досадить тебе и лицезреть твои убогие корчи достаточно, чтобы заставить меня приехать сюда из Нью Джерси с утра пораньше.

Эрик раздраженно выдохнул, но промолчал и только кивнул.

Эмма снова откинулась на спинку кресла и стряхнула пепел прямо на пол:

\- У меня новости. Хорошие или плохие — зависит от того, с какого угла на них посмотреть.

На самом деле все новости, которые обычно приносила Эмма, имели весьма двойственную натуру. 

Эрик впервые увидел Эмму Фрост, когда ему было едва за 20 и он приехал в Лас Вегас, чтобы жениться на своей тогдашней подружке. Они были вместе уже черт знает сколько времени, и Магда считала, что это будет забавно — пожениться в Вегасе и там же провести что-то вроде медового месяца. Или хотя бы недели.

Поначалу Эрик принял Фрост то ли за проститутку, то ли за стриптизершу, на самом же деле она оказалась чем-то средним — любовницей Клауса Шмитда (или Себастьяна Шоу, как он уже стал называть себя в то время). Эрик понятия не имел, как долго Фрост и Шмитд были вместе, но она совершенно точно была одним из наиболее близких его приближенных, так что когда год назад ему удалось случайно выследить ее в Нью Джерси, он крайне удивился тому, что у Эммы там была уже совершенно другая жизнь.

Эмма Фрост, как оказалось, была не просто бывшей любовницей человека, который одним выстрелом перечеркнул все, чего Эрик с матерью добивались 4 долгих, изматывающих года выживания в чужой стране, все настоящее и все будущее, которое могло бы у них быть.

Эмма Фрост была не просто бывшей любовницей Шмидта и любительницей эксгибиоционизма, у Фрост, как и Эрика, была своя необычная способность: она могла менять структуру своего тела и становиться алмазной статуей, перенимая все свойства данного материала. Очень полезный дар, но, как показала практика, при достаточной мотивации и некотором количестве усилий — не проблема для Эрика.

Еще более приятным сюрпризом оказалось то, что Фрост жаждала выпустить Шмидту кишки не меньше, чем сам Эрик. Так что, хотя большую часть времени Эрик и Эмма едва не рвали друг другу глотки, их сотрудничество было весьма плодотворным.

\- Я слушаю, - ответил Эрик, чувствуя как от кончиков пальцев по всему телу разливались предвкушение и белый шум тихой злости — эти ощущение обычно шли для него бок о бок.

\- Птичка принесла на хвостике, что Шоу в последнее время излишне склонен к паранойе. В ближайшее время он собирается переехать из своего нелепого особняка на Ривер Айланде в квартиру не так уж далеко от Ист Сайда, но ближе к центру.

Эрик нахмурился. Это было крайне своевременно, даже слишком, а поскольку Эрик не доверял совпадениям, это заставляло его застыть в ожидании.

\- Один?

\- Конечно, нет.

\- Нам нужно больше информации. Я не собираюсь лезть туда без подготовки и без гарантий.

\- Леншерр, я не собираюсь с тобой нянчиться. Я не могу упустить такую возможность, и ты, кстати, тоже. Если ты не готов, почему бы тебе не пойти и не поплакаться своей мамочке в юбку. Оу, прости, я совсем забыла, ее же пристрелили, - Фрост соответствовала сейчас своей фамилии как никогда.

Предвкушение почти моментально испарилось, зато белый шум тихой злости в Эрике сменился не менее настойчивой какофонией ярости и презрения. В кресле, на котором сидела Эмма, кроме нескольких гвоздей, металла не было (ну конечно), но это не помешало ближайшему куску железа обвиться вокруг ее рук и шеи.

Эмма тут же приняла алмазную форму и прошипела:

\- Леншшерр. Мне плевать на твои чувства и на твою праведную месть. Но если ты медлишь — нам с тобой не по пути.

Эрик сжал кулаки и освободил Фрост от импровизированных оков. После этого кивнул и почувствовал, как его легкие наполняются ощущением предназначения, будто теплым податливым металлом, медленно и неотвратимо заполняя трахею и каждый бронх.

\- Нам по пути.

***

После краткой и натянутой дискуссии об общих планах (вариантах наблюдения и, собственно, устранения цели), Фрост уехала. Эрик, в свою очередь, разобрал чемоданы и наведался в ближайший магазин за предметами первой необходимости — по большей части консервами, сигаретами и выпивкой.

Вечером в квартире снизу начали проявляться признаки жизни, которые не то чтобы сильно отвлекали, но сказать, что не раздражали было бы чудовищной ложью: часов в 8 заиграл проигрыватель, каждые 10 минут его переключали на The Twist Чабби Чекера (будто она и так постоянно не звучала из каждого второго радиоприемника), потом сменяли пластинками Луи Армстронга или Элвиса Пресли, но обычно надолго их не хватало, через какое-то время топот и ворох голосов стал перекрывать музыку, так что громкость увеличили.

Эрику в жизни доводилось перебиваться в крайне разнообразных местах: однокомнатных клоповниках, полумафиозных кварталах, где никто не запирал входные двери, просто потому, что это было бесполезно, мотелях на заправках, европейских дорогих отелях, в которые он зачастил после того, как перекрыл парочку незаконных банковских счетов Шмидта. Поэтому шум и вечеринки у соседей едва ли доставляли ему беспокойство. Теоретически.

Ближе к полуночи, Эрик принял душ и, завернувшись в темно-синий махровый халат, выудил из кармана брюк пулю, которую всегда носил с собой. Потом присел на кровать, оперся спиной на изголовье, вытянул ноги перед собой и стал медленно перебирать пулю между пальцами. Напротив него, на прибитой заранее днем за одной из штор фанерной доске, красовались карта мира с отметками, последние и наиболее релевантные вырезки из газет, записки и фотографии, которые Эрик собрал за все свои годы охоты за Шмидтом.

Клавиши печатной машинки в углу застучали будто сами по себе, потому как Эрик не помнил, чтобы тянулся к ним своими нематериально-метафорическими пальцами.

***

Эрик не смог бы с точностью сказать, сколько времени он просидел, глядя на стену перед собой, слушая бесконечный поток ударов букв о бумагу, но, видимо, не слишком долго, потому как волосы у него были все еще мокрые в тот момент, когда к нему в окно постучали.

Эрик мгновенно сжал пулю в кулаке и едва успел незаметно дернуть металлические петли шторы в сторону доски.

На пожарной лестнице за окном, улыбаясь, стоял Чарльз и бодро махал через стекло рукой (кажется, ничего не заподозрив). Когда Эрик его заметил и приподнял правый уголок губ в неком подобии улыбки, Чарльз поднял раму окна и довольно бесцеремонно залез к Эрику в комнату.

\- Эрик, друг мой, прошу прощения за вторжение, надеюсь, я никак не обижу вас, но эта глупая вечеринка совершенно вышла из-под контроля. Мне не давали даже протиснуться к входной двери, так что я закрылся в ванной, вылез на пожарную лестницу, и подумал, почему бы не нанести вам визит, - Чарльз улыбался, невероятно довольный собой, и поправлял узкий жилет.

\- Все в порядке, - ответил Эрик, удивляясь самому себе, но не в состоянии сейчас особо глубоко анализировать собственные неожиданные действия.

Глаза Чарльза Ксавье блестели влажными, нетрезвыми бликами, и Эрик вдруг заметил, что эти глаза возмутительно синие.

Чарльз оглядел комнату, но в конце концов снова остановил взгляд на Эрике:

\- Вы не поделитесь со мной сигаретой? Мои, как нетрудно догадаться, остались внизу.

Эрик кивнул, нащупал на прикроватной тумбочке пачку, и они вытащили себе по одной сигарете. Ксавье забрался с ногами на стул напротив письменного стола, глубоко затянулся, прикрывая глаза, сложил свои порнографические красные губы в трубочку и выдохнул. Потом столкнулся взглядом с непочатой бутылкой виски на столе и спросил, обводя пальцем горлышко:

\- Вы не против, если я налью себе выпить? - рядом с бутылкой как раз стоял пустой стакан, который Эрик изначально приготовил для себя.

\- Ни в чем себе не отказывайте, - скептически усмехнулся Эрик в ответ, улыбаясь и при этом продолжая стискивать зубами свою сигарету.

Чарльз поспешно и весьма профессионально плеснул в стакан виски на два пальца и сделал два маленьких глотка, один за другим.

\- Друг мой, вы не против, если мы перейдем на ты? Честно говоря, мне весьма не терпится с вами подружиться, потому как со всеми остальными жильцами этого дома у меня несколько натянутые отношения. Особенно с мистером Януоши, с пятого этажа. Возможно, это из-за всех этих вечеринок, - Чарльз задумчиво уставился вдаль, - или потому что я постоянно звоню ему в домофон, когда теряю ключи. В какой-то момент я перестал делать себе дубликаты вообще. В общем, поскольку я хочу, чтобы вы были моим новым любимым соседом, первым шагом к этому совершенно точно является переход на «ты», - под конец этой небольшой речи, взгляд Чарльза был снова плотно приклеен к Эрику. 

Эрик, в свою очередь только пожал плечами.

\- Как я уже сказал, ни в чем себе не отказывай, Чарльз.

\- Чудесно! - лицо Ксавье расцвело легким, довольным румянцем, доставая своими лепестками до самых кончиков ушей. - Эрик, расскажи мне, чем же ты занимаешься в жизни?

«Охочусь на одного нацистского садиста, по пути избавляясь от его бывших подельников», - было у Эрика на кончике языка. Вероятно, даже если бы он озвучил это, скорее всего Чарльз бы просто отсмеялся и потребовал серьезного ответа. Вместо этого Эрик сказал, пожалуй, самую странную вещь на свете:

\- Я писатель. Точнее, я начал новую жизнь и хочу теперь зарабатывать этим себе на хлеб.

Чарльз осторожно покосился на пишущую машинку и снова глубоко затянулся, втягивая щеки:

\- В твоей печатной машинке нет ленты, но заправлена бумага. Как странно, - он осторожно и как-то «знающе» улыбнулся.

Эрик неопределенно и несколько удивленно хмыкнул. Черт возьми, это означало, что все 200 слов, крутившиеся в его голове до этого, пропали зря.

\- Значит, писатель. Ты случайно не из битников? Моя сестра постоянно общается с этими писателями битниками, носит берет даже летом. И постоянно где-то то ли бастует, то ли протестует, - тон Ксавье вдруг приобрел какую-то тоскливую ноту. - Против всего подряд. Иногда я завидую ее смелости. Но ты, Эрик, совсем не похож на битника, - удивительно, но под конец фразы от тоски и какого-то смутного желания неясно чего в его голосе не осталось и следа.

Эрик хохотнул и выдохнул в ответ:

\- Нет, я совершенно точно не битник.

\- Но хороший писатель? - Чарльз вытянул ноги и долил еще виски во весьма внезапно опустевший стакан.

\- Не знаю, думаю, это не мне решать.

\- Дашь мне почитать что-нибудь? - на удивление, Чарльз не стал опрокидывать новую порцию алкоголя в себя, но затушил сигарету в стоявшей на столе пепельнице, одной рукой схватил бутылку за горлышко, в другой стиснул граненый бокал и направился к кровати.

\- Возможно, - задумчиво промычал Эрик, не сводя с него взгляда, и удивленно поднял брови.

Чарльз беззастенчиво забрался на кровать рядом с Эриком и протянул ему бокал, обворожительно улыбаясь:

\- Ловлю тебя на слове, друг мой.

***

Следующие несколько часов Эрик провел сидя на кровати со своим соседом, слушая его рассказы о своей нелегкой жизни в центре внимания на каждой вечеринке, о том, с какими писателями он был знаком, и что, если Эрик хочет напечататься, то у него есть немало контактов с этой среде.

Несмотря на то, что Чарльз казался местами весьма самовлюбленным болтуном, слушать его рассказы о себе и иногда о его сестре доставляло Эрику какое-то необъяснимое благодушное удовольствие. У Ксавье была прекрасная дикция даже после поглощения нескольких бокалов виски (и это было только при Эрике, черт знает, сколько он выпил до этого) и располагающий интеллигентный акцент. Он легко улыбался и делился неловкими смешными историями о себе, от него приятно пахло свежим сладким одеколоном, блеск в его глазах даже и не думал униматься, и он говорил так много и так «обо всем», что постоянно перебивал самого себя, нагромождая одну тему на другую.

Они делили один стакан виски на двоих, и Эрик поймал себя на том, что за один этот вечер он криво улыбался и выдыхал смешки чаще, чем за несколько предыдущих лет.

\- Ты только представь, они принесли мне только что вышедшую пластинку Эллы Фитцджеральд в подарок. Она называется «Clap Hands, Here Comes Charlie!». Я не буду врать, мне это весьма лестно, но за весь вечер они так и не дали мне ее послушать. Этот чертов Твист будто повредил им всем мозги.

\- Я тебя прекрасно опнимаю, - Эрик курил сигареты одну за другой, но из-за все еще открытого окна дым не задерживался и в комнате наоборот было довольно свежо.

\- Чарли то, Чарли это. Если уж все решили внезапно отпраздновать факт того, что все зовут меня Чарли... - Чарльз остановился, фыркнул и сбил пепел прямо в стакан с виски, ни на минуту не останавливаясь в своих жестах, и даже не обращая на это внимание. - Нам стоит договориться с тобой о бартерной системе. Ты одолжишь мне свои машинку, у меня столько материала, который хорошо бы перепечатать...

\- Почему ты тогда до сих пор не купил себе свою собственную? - перебил Эрик, просто любопытствуя.

Чарльз неопределенно пожал плечами:

\- Ну знаешь... то нет времени, то не хватает денег, да и вообще я привык все записывать от руки. Так вот, а я взамен буду давать тебе свой проигрыватель, на котором ты сможешь слушать «Clap Hands, Here Comes Charlie!».

\- Тебе не кажется, что эта бартерная система работает по большей части в твою сторону?

Ксавье только шире улыбнулся. А потом вдруг внезапно спохватился, ойкнул и посмотрел в стакан:

\- Черт возьми, я стряхнул сюда пепел. Прости, Эрик, я испортил порцию прекрасного виски.

\- Да, я заметил, - Эрик ухмыльнулся.

Чарльз прищурился:

\- Ты все видел, но не сказал мне. А если бы я это выпил? Ты ужасный человек, Эрик.

Эрик выдохнул, и, должно быть, это все алкоголь, но почему-то он внезапно понял, что просто обязан был спросить:

\- Все называют тебя Чарли?

Чарльз кивнул, вопросительно приподнимая одну бровь.

\- Тогда почему ты сказал мне сегодня утром, чтобы я называл тебя Чарльз?

Наверное, сказать это было не самой мудрой мыслью, потому как приятельская атмосфера вокруг них вдруг затрещала по швам статическим электричеством. Чарльз вдруг как-то необъяснимо изменился, будто немного протрезвел, или просто посерьезнел; перевел взгляд своих до ужаса честных и ищущих глаз на Эрика и ответил, несколько тише, чем говорил до этого.

\- Но Эрик, ты же не все. Ты совсем не такой, как все.

Эрик сглотнул, потому что разговор в одно мгновение стал для него в определенном смысле... неудобным. Он вдруг вспомнил, что вообще-то одет в один единственный халат, весьма открытый на груди, что он сидит на кровати рядом с молодым мужчиной, что они оба слишком много выпили. К тому же то, как Чарльз иногда, словно неосознанно, скользил взглядом к его губам, заставляло Эрика задуматься.

Но Чарльз и на этот раз его удивил. Он облизал губы и продолжил:

\- Друг мой, я не хочу чтобы бы подумал, что я лезу не в свое дело, туда, где мне совсем не рады, но, видимо, сейчас я уже достаточно пьян, чтобы сказать это. Когда я постучался к тебе в окно, ты перебирал в пальцами какой-то металлический предмет. Точнее, он просто парил между твоими пальцами, наверное, ты даже не заметил...

Эрик едва удержал себя, чтобы не дернуться. Чарльз тут же коснулся кончиками пальцев его локтя и продолжил.

\- Эрик, - Ксавье выдохнул, будто готовясь к прыжку с трамплина или к целой стопке водки. - Я такой же, как ты.

Эрик помолчал с полминуты, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Нужно было срочно придумывать план отхода, но его расслабленный мозг едва слушался его.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил Эрик внезапно хриплым голосом и в туже секунду понял, что, когда Чарльз Ксавье произносил свою последнюю фразу, его губы не двигались.

Эрик приоткрыл рот, но не нашелся, чем ответить.

Чарльз опустился со своего полусидячего положения и лег на бок, одной рукой зарываясь под подушку, а второй придерживая стоящий прямо на одеяле бокал с испорченным виски.

\- Ты не очень-то разговорчивый человек, насколько я успел заметить, - подал наконец голос Чарльз. - Я никогда не встречал никого с таким поразительным разумом, как твой. Прости меня, друг мой, я не слишком хорошо умею бороться с соблазнами. Я не смог устоять, и я... побывал у тебя в голове. Что-то вроде того. Я не посмел зайти слишком глубоко, но все равно узнал непростительно много.

Эрику совершенно точно не хотелось сейчас знать, насколько много.

\- Ты болтаешь за двоих, Чарльз, - ответил Эрик плоским тоном.

\- Если хочешь, я буду больше молчать, - Чарльз водил пальцами по граням бокала.

\- Нет, не надо. Так значит, ты... - Эрик попытался подобрать правильное слово.

\- Телепат, - закончил вместо него Чарльз и неуверенно, но немыслимо правильно улыбнулся.

***

Эрик так и не понял, в какой момент он умудрился заснуть, несмотря на то, что рядом с ним в постели был незнакомый человек, несмотря на нервы и напряжение в связи с признанием Чарльза.

В любом случае, во сне он видел все те же кадры, что и всегда: Шмитд, направляющий вальтер в сторону Эди Леншерр, полупустой топливный склад, тишина, эхом отдающая вокруг, раз-два-три, и Эрик, кричащий, бегущий, тщетно пытающийся дотянуться до своей неясной, непознанной силы. А потом еще пять выстрелов, и на том месте, где в жизни Эрик потерял сознание, он просыпается.

Чарльз сидел невообразимо близко, нависал над Эриком и держался за его локоть, его глаза блестели, мягкие и осторожные.

\- О, Эрик... - прозвучало тихо и жалостливо, и Эрик ненавидел это, ненавидел больше всего на свете. Почти больше, чем Клауса Шмидта.

Чарльз коснулся пальцами его виска и добавил:

\- Все в порядке, сейчас ты заснешь, и этой ночью у тебя больше не будет кошмаров.

«Не изображай из себя гипнотизера», - пронеслось у Эрика в голове.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Ксавье слабо улыбнулся и поднялся с кровати, прихватив с собой стакан.

Еще не светало, но небо на окном уже светлело, и последнее, что увидел Эрик перед тем как совершенно неожиданно провалиться в густой, упругий сон, была фигура Чарльза, выливавшего остатки виски в стоявший на окне горшок с цветком.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> так. третья часть. хуууух. мне кажется, я ее редактировала больше, чем писала. энивей, сейчас она хотя бы отчасти презентабельная.  
> вот вам немного про детство эрика (ну и не только), надеюсь, вы не умрете со скуки, пока будете это читать. лол просто я не могла не включить в итоге сюда всю его детскую биографию, раз уж она была у меня придумана xDDDD ме идиото, вотевер  
> что меня напрягает, так это... в общем наличие Шоу ебет мне мозг. адски. большую часть времени я сижу и думаю о развитии сюжета именно в его сторону. я, чессгря, не большой спец детективных сюжетов или типа того, поэтому я очень боюсь все это нахрен запороть. но ладно, надеюсь на лучшее x) сюжетный сюжет (который про Шоу), кстати, начнет появляться, наверное, через главу... я так думаю. вообще там как-то все очень быстро происходит. быстрее чем в каноне. меня это несколько угнетает. ладно! заканчиваю со своими блабла) после главы еще пару заметок/комментариев  
> и конечно. спасибо огромное моей 3ip* за всю ее поддержку с сааамого-самого начала, с зарождении идеи еще так сказать) и не меньшее спасибо iell тоже за то, что постоянно слушает мои вопли, и что вчера помогала вычитывать эту абсурдную главу <3

Эрик и помнил, и не помнил день, в который погиб его отец. За это он одновременно и ненавидел себя, потому что ему была отвратительна одна мысль о том, что память о его отце может быть безвозвратно потеряна, потому как, кроме Эрика, хранить ее было больше некому; и одновременно испытывал стыдливое облегчение, так как день смерти своей матери он помнил лучше, чем любой вчерашний, а этого уже было достаточно, чтобы безвозвратно повредить ему голову. Так он считал.

Эрику было 7 лет, когда по всей Германии прокатилась Хрустальная ночь. Название было бы весьма романтичным, если не знать, что за ним скрывается. Эрик в тот момент вообще не понимал, что происходит, только то, что папа и мама очень боятся и что поэтому боится сам Эрик. По большей части все, что Эрик знал сейчас о той ночи, мать рассказала ему несколько лет позже. Но некоторые вещи мутно дребезжали на краю его собственного осознания. 

Они стояли втроем возле горящей синагоги, когда ее крыша обрушилась внутрь. Отец Эрика хватался за голову и что-то говорил, не прерываясь ни на секунду, а мать плакала и повторяла «Яша, Яша!». Видимо, отец уговорил их с матерью вернуться домой, спрятаться или бежать, и это был последний раз, когда Эрик его видел. Дома Эди Леншерр звонила своим друзьям-немцем — у нее было много друзей среди немцев, возможно, даже больше, чем среди евреев. Никто так и не взял трубку.

Но что Эрик помнил о той ночи лучше всего — так это постоянный, не прекращающийся звук бьющегося стекла, чистый и страшный звон.

Почему-то в тот день его дар так и не «пробудился». («И что бы ты изменил, если бы мог тогда двигать металлические пуговицы?» - бесстрастно заявлял голос у него в голове).

В том же году они с матерью бежали в Польшу, откуда почти сразу иммигрировали в США, где жила двоюродная сестра его матери — Камила. И хотя они не были близки, она согласилась предоставить им жилье, потому как Европа в тот момент буквально застыла на выдохе очередной мировой войны.

Иммиграцией в США, конечно, это можно было назвать весьма смутно. После долгих уговоров посольство начало выдавать паспорта и визы почти всем подряд. Люди набивались в корабли, заполняли каюты, палубы и трюмы, ютились, как мыши, мокрые и полуживые, но на пути, как им казалось, к лучшей жизни, к возможности пережить это страшное, нависавшее над ними время. Есть было почти нечего, все были больные, испуганные, изможденные, и Эрик с матерью каждый вечер повторяли друг другу: «Еще один день», - потому что даже выдуманная уверенность в завтрашнем дне делала их сильнее.

Как оказалось (и как можно было догадаться, но Эрику тогда было 7 лет, и он понятия не имел о таких вещах), добраться до Америки было лишь половиной дела. По кораблю вместе со сквозняками расходились слухи, что для официального въезда в страну нужно знать английский язык, но что при таком потоке беженцев проверять всех досконально возможности не было, поэтому людей просили переводить Библию — разные куски для разных национальностей. Его мать выучила свой кусок, и хотя для Эрика это было не обязательно, он выучил его вместе с ней, а вместе с ним еще и строчки, которые повторяла рядом с ними какая-то греческая семья.

Тетка Камила, жившая в Детройте, оплатила им железнодорожный билет и отдала одну из своих комнат, а когда Эрику исполнилось 10 и он больше не мог спокойно смотреть на то, как его мать работала на всех работах, куда ее только брали, едва ела, едва спала и едва находилась в сознании, Камила через своего мужа помогла Эрику устроиться на завод дженерал моторс. Если бы тогда Эрик знал, что эта работа повлечет за собой, возможно, он бы повременил с ней хотя бы еще несколько лет..

Поначалу Эрика не подпускали к станкам вообще (хотя он и прибавил к своему возрасту 3 лишних года), и он мог только издалека наблюдать за гигантскими металлическими чудовищами вокруг. Впервые в жизни он ощущал себя в своей тарелке, хотя объективно был настолько далеко от нее, насколько это вообще было возможно. Но он готов был поклясться тогда, что мог говорить с этими машинами у себя в голове, что слышал стук их зубов и скрип их металлических сердец каждую ночь, когда пытался заснуть, и когда ему наконец разрешили работать на конвейере, он будто впервые смог вдохнуть полной грудью в этом насквозь пропитанном отходами машиностроения городе.

15 секунд сосед Эрика сверлит подшипник, 15 секунд Эрик шлифует его и передает дальше. Каждый шаг на конвейре — 15 секунд, и если он встает из-за тебя три раза, ты рискуешь собственной шкурой. Эрик никогда не задумывался, почему любые детали так легко оказывались у него в руках, почему он так хорошо и быстро с ними управлялся, вставлял запчасти в карбюратор почти не глядя и едва ли на ощупь. В то время он искренне верил в то, что у него просто природная склонность в данному виду работы.

Однажды Эрик решил, что хорошей идеей было бы ускорить свои темпы, тратить на деталь меньше времени, и это было в общем-то довольно просто. Когда через какое-то время он вернулся с перерыва, то обнаружил, что его ремень на токарном станке перерезали, и пока он пытался найти новый, конвейер встал. Послание было довольно однозначным: «Не выделяйся». И когда вечером после смены Эрик собирался домой, все еще сжимая кулаки от бессилия и тихой ненависти, к нему подошел человек трудно определимого возраста, с тонкой полоской усов над верхней губой и осторожной улыбкой, не касающейся его глаз, и представился доктором Шмидтом. С него все начиналось и им все заканчивалось. Альфа и омега, зенит и надир, цельный однозначный фокус в жизни Эрика: «найти и уничтожить».

В последнее время Эрику все чаще хотелось оставить на бумаге все, что он помнил о своем детстве, и все, что готов был о нем додумать. Потому как, если в один прекрасный день в своей гонке за Шмидтом он таки вылетит с трассы, его записи будут единственным доказательством того, что его родители, Яков и Эди Леншерр, когда-то существовали в этом чертовом мире. И единственным, что сможет рассказать, кем на самом деле был Клаус Шмидт — ныне Себастьян Шоу. 

А потом, в какой-то момент, Эрик вдруг понял, что все его детство у него в голове превратилось в сухую последовательность событий и больше напоминало военную хронику; что даже воспоминания о его матери (не говоря уже об отце) стянулись в один невероятно долгий, не прекращающийся день ее смерти, а как вернуть все то, что он чувствовал и понимал до этого, он не знал. Возможно, все это было погребено под телами всех бывших нацистов, которые так или иначе вставали у него на пути, а может быть, было безвозвратно утрачено, стерто и вымарано. 

Конечно, за все годы осознания своих способностей, Эрик не мог не задаваться вопросом о том, есть ли на земле другие люди, похожие на него. Поверить в свои способности было достаточно сюрреалистично, представить, что ты такой не один — почти нереально. 

Пока год назад Эмма не показала ему свою алмазную форму, конечно, а вот теперь появился еще и чертов Чарльз Ксавье, и, честно говоря, как бы Эрик ни пытался рассуждать логически о сложившейся ситуации, где-то на задворках сознания ему хотелось, чтобы первым встретившемся ему человеком, таким же как сам Эрик, непохожим на других, был именно Чарльз, а не Эмма Фрост.

***

Утром Ксавье в спальне Эрика не оказалось, чему тот был несказанно рад. То, о чем не хотелось думать ночью и под легкой поволокой алкоголя, в расплывающемся утреннем свете казалось необдуманным и опасным.

Эрик терпеть не мог совпадения, потому как обычно любое совпадение означало, что пора собирать чемоданы и залечь на дно. А тот факт, что под Эриком жил человек с необычными способностями, да еще и телепат, доводил Эрика едва ли не до параноидального тремора. Все было как будто не на месте. По большей части от того, что как бы его мозг ни стучал по черепу изнутри и ни пытался выдавать умные и рациональные предостережения, Эрика необъяснимо, до тошноты нелепо первый раз в жизни тянуло кому-то бездумно поверить. И может быть, даже дать ему почитать что-нибудь из своих рассказов. Что Эрика при этом крайне беспокоило, так это возможность и вероятность того, что все эти мысли могли быть плодом творчества Чарльза Ксавье относительно его, Эрика, головы. И эта неопределенность напополам с обсессивно-компульсивной осторожностью не давала ему покоя.

Черт возьми, надо было въехать в ту квартиру в Хобокене и не мучиться сейчас. 

В любом случае, от Эммы никаких новостей не было, а это означало только одно — сидеть тихо и ждать собственного выхода.

Эрик вернулся в квартиру после обеда, уже с собственным ключом от подъезда и кое-какой информацией от местных осведомителей — на случай, если ему придется спешно уехать из Нью Йорка раньше времени; и на письменном столе нашел упаковку с лентой для печатной машинки и записку, сложенную пополам:

«Дорогой Эрик!

Я понимаю, что наш вчерашний разговор утром скорее всего ударил тебе в голову не хуже похмелья. И я искренне прошу прощения за то, что до этого без разрешения наведывался в твои мысли — я даю тебе слово, этого больше не повторится, не без твоего на то разрешения. Пожалуйста, друг мой, не делай скоропалительный выводов и не принимай поспешных решений. Я очень надеюсь, что ты появишься сегодня вечером на небольшой вечеринке у меня дома.

Твой друг,  
Чарльз Ксавье»

Видимо, окно на пожарную лестницу все же стоит запирать.

Эрик растерянно положил записку на стол и разгладил ногтем линию сгиба. Потом заправил ленту в машинку и стал набирать те 200 слов, которые вчера так и не оказались на бумаге.

***

Одному Богу было известно, почему Эрик решился в конце-концов прийти на «небольшую вечеринку», куда пригласил его Чарльз. По крайней мере, если он все же собрался бы сменить место проживания, то узнать до этого как можно больше о Чарльзе было неплохой идеей (хотя здравый смысл все еще пытался заставить его задуматься над тем, что находиться в одном доме с телепатом по определению не могло быть неплохой идеей).

И тем не менее.

Судя по звукам музыки, топоту и перманентно меняющим громкость и тональность голосам уже в 9 часов вечеринка преодолела все возможные рубежи «маленькой встречи для друзей», превратившись в очередной хаотичный бедлам. Эрик прихватил пустую вымытую чашку, позаимствованную у Чарльза прошлым утром (и которую Ксавье не забрал прошлой ночью), неторопливо спустился на этаж ниже и постучал в дверь.

Дверь открыл невысокий некрупный мужчина лет 60ти в круглых очках и с едва заметной лысиной на макушке, напоминавшей потертости на локтях старых пиджаков, подозрительно и хмуро оглядел Эрика и остановил взгляд на чашке:

\- Вы что, за солью?

\- Какой еще солью? - после некоторой паузы переспросил Эрик.

\- Если вы за солью, то вы не по адресу. Эта квартира соли не видала, наверное, с довоенных времен, - ответил мужчина, указывая на кружку в руке у Эрика.

\- Нет. Я по приглашению. А кружка... в подарок хозяину.

\- Ну, если по приглашению, - мужчина расплылся в сомнительной улыбке и, позволив Эрику протиснуться внутрь квартиры, схватился за его руку. - Селзник, Дэвид Селзник.

Эрику понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и пожать руку в ответ.

\- ...Эрик.

\- Отлично, Эрик, парень, нужно налить тебе выпить.

\- Да, я бы не отказался, - ответил Эрик, одновременно выглядывая в толпе знакомое лицо. Единственное знакомое лицо, которое тут могло быть.

\- Дженнифер! Дженнифер, налей этому несчастному выпить! - проорал мистер Селзник в сторону кухни и, хлопнув Эрика по плечу, толкнул его в нужном направлении.

Говорить о плотности человеческих тел в квартире на квадратный метр было, наверное, невозможно. Пожалуй, даже в машинах и кораблях с беженцами и то было меньше народу, и уж совершенно точно меньше шума. В тот момент, когда Эрик почти собрался с духом, чтобы героически протиснуться на кухню к этой самой Дженнифер, в дверь снова постучали. 

Совсем молодой рыжий парень, очевидно курьер, ввалился через порог и объявил громким нескладным голосом, что заказ на имя мистера Ксавье прибыл и что с мистера Ксавье, сэр, 8 долларов 33 цента. В этот момент Эрика не слишком аккуратно схватили за локоть и попытались развернуть.

\- Хей! Эрвин, отнеси-ка эту коробку на кухню, будь другом, - отозвался все тот же мистер Селзник и, не дождавшись, ответа, взгромоздил эту самую коробку Эрику на руки.

\- Эрик. Не Эрвин. И только если вы поделитесь сигаретой, - ответил Эрик, скептически приподнимая бровь и незаметно разминая пальцы левой руки (в которой не было чашки), продолжая кое-как стискивать коробку. Наверняка, у этого типа была какая-нибудь металлическая пломба.

\- Для тебя никогда не жалко сигареты, Эрни, - широко улыбнулся Селзник (Эрик не смог понять — самодовольно ли, или более-менее добродушно), запихнул Эрику в рот сигарету из собственного портсигара и поджег.

\- Но 8 долларов 33 цента, сэр! - продолжал вопить веснушчатый курьер, пока к нему не подошла какая-то девица, выбеленная пероксидом, и не закинула руку ему на плечи.

Эрик покачал головой, перекатил сигарету в уголок рта и направился на кухню, расчищая себе путь коробкой (возможно, это была не такая уж и плохая идея).

Стоило ему поставить коробку на раковину, как в чашку, которая все еще была у него в руке, кто-то стал наливать выпивку. Судя по всему — бурбон. Судя по всему, этим кем-то была та самая Дженнифер — молодая брюнетка с волнистыми волосами и ярко красными большими губами.

\- Сладкий, ты такой осмотрительный, уже с чашкой, - проворковала она и, икнув, выдохнула Эрику в лицо дым.

Эрик стиснул зубы, пытаясь улыбнуться в ответ, когда за спиной у него прозвучал знакомый голос:

\- Джениффер, дорогая, твой муж опять лезет к своей бывшей жене. Тебе нужно получше за ним следить, - сказал Чарльз и осторожно пролез у Эрика под рукой.

Брюнетка закатила глаза, но поспешила исчезнуть в толпе.

Чарльз выглядел в общем-то почти так же, как и прошлой ночью, когда нежданно-негаданно влез к Эрику в окно: темные брюки, рубашка, черный узкий жилет, никаких пиджаков, одни только расстегнутые пуговицы. В руках у него был небольшой мундштук, но курил он его будто трубку — засовывая в угол рта, сжимая зубами и странно складывая при этом губы.

\- Эрик, я так рад, что ты пришел, - Ксавье осторожно касался теплыми пальцами локтя Эрика и смотрел своими до невозможности честными глазами. 

Эрик недоуменно пытался решить, какое выражение должно принять его лицо. В итоге он остановился на мягком изумлении и ответил, слегка ухмыляясь:

\- Как я мог упустить возможность лишний раз послушать Чабби Чекера.

Чарльз довольно улыбнулся в ответ, забрал на минуту у Эрика чашку с бурбоном, сделал глоток, вернул обратно и возразил:

\- О нет, сегодня нам повезло, и в фаворитах, кажется, Дюк Эллингтон.

Эрик не успел словесно выразить свое необыкновенное облегчение от данного факта, когда на плечи к нему свалился какой-то мешок, так что он по инерции застыл, напрягся и собирался уже было потянуться свой силой к ближайшим металлическим кухонным приборам, но «мешок» вдруг мяукнул и стал топтаться по его шее. Эрик выдохнул, а Чарльз, очевидно, видя выражение его лица, захохотал и чуть было не подавился дымом (поделом). Потом одной рукой снял Кота с Эрика, и Кот тут же начал тыкаться мордой ему под подбородок.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, но подальше от любопытных ушей. Так что я предлагаю закрыться в ванной, - чуть более серьезно и несколько тише, так что его было едва слышно за неоднородным шумом в квартире, сказал Чарльз. - А Коту, как мне кажется, нужно прогуляться. Его этот спертый воздух угнетает.

Эрик не стал подавлять очередную расцветающую на губах ухмылку и последовал за Ксавье.

***

Чарльз запер дверь, отодвинул занавеску над ванной, залез в нее, ванну, и выпихнул несчастное животное в окно, которое, видимо, вело на пожарную лестницу (и каким-то абсурдным образом располагалась прямо над ванной), все это время балансируя в другой руке мундштук с почти полностью истлевшей сигаретой. Эрик прислонился к раковине, ожидая, что Чарльз вылезет из ванны и, вероятно, сядет на ее бортик, но Ксавье не торопился и, кажется, весьма удобно расположился внутри. Возможно, он был более пьян, чем Эрику изначально показалось.

Чарльз махнул рукой на пустующую половину ванны, улыбнулся и вопросительно поднял бровь:

\- Я оставил тебе место.

Эрик сложил руки на груди и едва подавил нетерпеливый выдох:

\- Ты смеешься надо мной? Я думал, что нам с тобой предстоит серьезный разговор.

\- Все верно.

\- В ванне?

\- Эрик, ты медлишь, это всего лишь самое далекое место от двери. На всякий случай, - Чарльз умудрялся одновременно выглядеть покровительствующим и трогательно неуверенным. И подмигнуть.

Эрик вздохнул, проклял все на свете и залез в ванну, думая о том, в какой момент его жизнь превратилась в это необъяснимое наркотическое нечто.

\- Может, ты еще и занавеску задернешь, для пущей конспиративности, - пробормотал Эрик, но Чарльз сделала вид, что не расслышал.

\- Эрик. Я хотел сказать. Я понимаю, если ты сейчас не доверяешь мне, - начал Ксавье.

Тональность их разговора мгновенно поменялась, будто кто-то неосмотрительно оставил зимой открытой входную дверь.

Да уж, сидеть в чертовой ванне с нетрезвым телепатом было не тем, чем в своей жизни привык заниматься Эрик, а все, что не было привычным, по определению было подозрительным. Но хотя бы окно было в шаговой доступности, что не могло не радовать. Спину начало сводить от сосредоточенности.

\- Это нормально. Я понимаю, - продолжал Чарльз, его глаза были слегка красные, покрытые тонкой паутиной лопнувших капилляров, то ли от выпивки, то ли от чего-то еще. - Учитывая специфику моего дара, это не удивительно, - на этом месте Ксавье слабо улыбнулся, передергивая пологой волной своих туго обтянутых белой рубашкой плеч, и Эрику на мгновение стало неловко, потому что, наверное, даже если бы весь мир состоял из таких людей, как они, Чарльз бы все равно стоял особняком — «из-за специфики его дара», как он выразился.

\- Что ты знаешь обо мне? - ответил Эрик, внезапно охрипшим голосом, но сделал вид, что просто понизил тон.

\- Все, точнее почти все. Ты, наверное, уже заметил, что я иногда склонен к... самоуверенности. Многое — это, наверное, будет самым верным ответом. Эрик, я уже говорил тебе, что у тебя невероятный... разум. Я никогда не встречал никого... Пожалуйста, Эрик, поверь мне, я тебе не враг. Я хочу быть на твоей стороне.

\- Что ты знаешь обо мне? - повторил Эрик, медленнее и более настойчиво. - Что именно и как много.

Чарльз вздохнул и, судя по катящемуся звуку, отпустил мундштук из свесившейся через бортик ванны руки, потер глаза и ответил:

\- Я знаю о твоем детстве. Знаю, о твоей матери и Шмидте, я старался по большей части пропустить все, что касалось твоей личной жизни, и я заставил себя остановиться на том, когда ты... встретил мистера Вагнера.

Вагнера. Эрика не передернуло и он посчитал это маленькой победой. 

Эрику было слегка за 20, он пытался выудить из этого типа нужную информацию, а потом что-то пошло не так и... почти случайно, в порыве ярости и бессилия, пока старик юлил и почти незаметно издевался, в полной уверенности, что Эрику не хватит духу. Не хватит духу на... Эрику и правда почти не хватило. Чертов Вагнер со своей чертовой подагрой, который являлся Эрику во снах еще месяцы и месяцы спустя, пока Эрик не заставил себя каждый раз при мысли о нем цитировать про себя, пункт за пунктом, его «послужной список». Дальше было намного проще, пожалуй, даже слишком.

Чарльз любопытствующе и как-то жалобно, но молча, смотрел на Эрика, и Эрик уже начинал ненавидеть это выражение лица.

\- Откуда я знаю, что это правда? Что ты не играешь с моими мозгами прямо сейчас, - это был резонный вопрос, логичный и абсолютно рациональный, но Чарльз поджал дрожжащие губы, и Эрик тут же остро захотел извиниться. Но не стал. Вместо этого сказал: - Я предлагаю обмен. Это будет честно. Ты сам когда-то предлагал бартер — тут что-то в этом роде.

Чарльз наклонил голову на бок, и его глаза чуть расширились, будто он удивился, как сам до этого не додумался.

\- Ты знаешь о моих страшных тайнах. Покажи мне свои, - продолжил Эрик. - Самое ужасное воспоминание, связанное с детством. А если их там нет, то просто — самое ужасное воспоминание.

Наверное, стоило бы заставить Ксавье рассказать о своих слабых местах, это было бы намного полезнее, чем обмен детскими травмами, но... Эрику не хотелось быть жестоким по отношению к человеку, первому человеку за долгое время, который с такой готовностью и наивной уверенностью принял Эрика таким, каким он был, зная о нем столько, сколько, пожалуй, не знал больше никто. Кто бы мог подумать, что в они познакомились вчера утром.

Кадык Чарльза слегка дернулся. Ксавье забегал глазами, будто пытаясь придумать, как отказаться, но в конце концов кивнул, теребя пальцами уголок манжета на рубашке, и улыбнулся, едва заметно, но уверенно.

\- Это более чем честно. Я так понимаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе это телепатически? Если так тебе будет спокойнее, можешь уравновесить ситуацию своими силами. Обвить кран вокруг моей шеи или что-нибудь вроде того. Для подстраховки, или называй, как хочешь, - если Чарльз снова начал шутить, это либо означало, что Эрик по уши в дерьме, либо — что все будет не так уж и плохо.

Эрик задумался на минуту, по в итоге отказался, покачав головой. В конце концов, слишком красивая шея, чтобы оставлять на ней синяки.

Чарльз твердо посмотрел Эрику в глаза и прижал указательный и средний пальцы к виску.

***

_Эрику было 7 лет. Каждый день у него болела голова, потому что он слышал, как люди вокруг говорят то, чего никогда бы не сказали вслух. Как они молятся, ненавидят и хотят. Маленькие и большие мысли. И заставить их замолчать было обычно очень нелегко._

_Нет. Чарльзу было 7 лет. И у Чарльза постоянно болела голова._

_Раньше, когда у него, у Чарльза, не Эрика, болела голова, он прижимался лбом к стеклу больших французских окон одной из залы, но после того, как однажды его за этим занятием застал Каин, его сводный брат, схватил за затылок и с силой ударил головой о стекло (которое только чудом не разбилось, но долго и звонко гудело), после этого Чарльз стал прижиматься виском к холодным металлическим ручкам дверей, шкафов и бортикам кровати. И, что самое главное: каждый раз проверял, чтобы Каина не было рядом._

_В 7 лет Эрик был бессилен. Но... он был не Эрик. В 7 лет Эрик не был бессилен, потому что он не был Эриком. Он был Чарльзом._

_Обычно мама не обращала на него внимания, и Чарльз был не так уж и против. Чарльз знал, что чтобы обратить на себя внимание мамы ему нужно было сделать что-нибудь не особо хорошее. И когда ему очень хотелось маминого внимания, он мог разбить тарелку из какого-нибудь выставленного напоказ сервиза, так что их количество теперь не совпадало с ложками, и вилками, и пиалами, и чашками. Или спрятать ее пуховку._

_В этот раз, Чарльз, возможно, перестарался. Наверное, разбить фамильное зеркало в спальне было не лучшей идеей, потому что, как оказалось, это не просто досадило его матери, это, ко всему прочему, было еще и больно._

_Звуки бьющихся витрин доносились отовсюду, чистый и страшный звон. Но вокруг не было витрин, потому что вокруг не было магазинов. Потому что это был большой дом, обнесенный забором. Вестчестер, штат Нью Йорк._

_Чарльз испугался, когда маленький кусок зеркала, случайно впился ему в руку, не глубоко, и, наверное, он мог бы даже вытащить его сам, но он испугался и побежал к в спальню к матери._

_Шэрон Ксавье, никогда не отличавшаяся большим спектром эмоций, в этот раз разозлилась, так, как, кажется, никогда раньше, и Чарльз подумал, что, наверное, это того стоило — и кусок зеркала, и грохот, и раздражение. Потому что мама злилась, и звала няню, и стискивала его руку, и Чарльз никогда еще не видел, чтобы ей было настолько не наплевать._

_А потом он вдруг уловил один нескончаемый поток мыслей:_

_«Как он похож и не похож на своего отца, как же я его видеть не могу/Зачем он вообще родился/Зачем/Почему я согласилась, почему он достался именно мне/Почемупочемупочему/Почему я не могу попросить у тебя спокойной жизни, Господи/Забери его у меня»._

_После этого Чарльз старался каждый раз в присутствии матери заставлять голоса в своей голове молчать._

***

Эрик выдохнул и открыл глаза. Он не помнил, чтобы закрывал их, но, наверное, это всегда происходило, когда... честно говоря, он вообще не был уверен, как правильно назвать этот новый опыт. Его сигарета почти догорела, так что он затушил ее о подоконник и выкинул в окно. Где-то в груди гулко саднило. Чарльз сидел напротив, нахмурившись, прижавшись одним виском в бортику ванны и потирая пальцами второй. Эрику показалось, что в линиях его тела все еще остаточно проглядывали следы того ребенка, которого он только что видел у себя в голове. Или у Ксавье в голове, черт разберет этих телепатов.

\- Мне очень жаль, Чарльз, - ответил наконец Эрик после нескольких минут обоюдного молчания. Чарльз как-то то ли пьяно, то ли нездорово улыбнулся. Но почти тут же выдохнул, и его лицо разгладилось.

Они не сговариваясь откинулись назад и оперлись спинами на противоположные бортики ванны и теперь касались друг друга коленями. Чарльз продолжил нервно теребить рукав, а Эрик вспомнил о все еще зажатой в правой руке чашке с бурбоном. Все это очень походило на размышления о том, что лучше: иметь, но потерять, или никогда не иметь. И Эрику, честно говоря, не особенно хотелось задерживаться на этих мыслях. По большому счету, единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось, так это напиться и заняться сексом (потому как количество тактильности со стороны Ксавье уже успело преодолеть все пределы скромности, а Эрику, в конце концов, не были чужды базовые физические потребности). И хотя бы первая часть этого плана точно была осуществима.

По ванне вдруг застучал какой-то маленький объект, скатился вниз, к ним под ноги. Чарльз засуетился и, бормоча себе под нос «моя запонка», начал рыскать по дну ванны. Эрик выдохнул, поймал в фокус небольшой металлический замок, простая форма, и запонка тут же оказалась у него на ладони — круглая и покрытая глубокой синей эмалью (прямо под цвет глаз?). Чарльз перевел взгляд на ладонь Эрика и широко улыбнулся, и они оба засмеялись, задыхаясь недовздохами и даже не в полную силу. Под синей эмалью проглядывали тонкие, едва заметные гильоширные завитки.

Эрик подумал, что у него, наверное, просто не хватит сил съехать с этой квартиры и больше никогда не увидеть Чарльза Ксавье. Может быть, он думал слишком громко, потому что улыбка Чарльза приобрела слегка шкодливый оттенок.

Эрик бы сказал, что воздух между ними наконец разрядился и перестал свинцом набиваться в легкие и искрить напряжением, и это действительно было так, за исключением того, что тяжелое, чужеродное, ноющее чувство в его груди убирать свои когти отказывалось.

Чарльз забрал запонку с ладони Эрика, а потом вдруг потянулся к его руке и сжал его предплечье. Эрик в ответ протянул Ксавье чашку с остатками бурбона.

Несмотря на ноющие от твердой ванны задницы, они просидели вместе, почти не меняя положения, еще, наверное, с час — то обмениваясь взаимно ироничными репликами, то беззастенчиво всматриваясь друг в друга, — пока наконец кто-то ни принялся бесцеремонно ломиться в запертую дверь. Эрик едва сдержался, чтобы ни открыть замок и ни заставить нетерпеливого идиота с разбега разбить нос о кафель на полу.

Чарльз, снова в весьма приподнятом настроении, по этому поводу заявил:

\- Друг мой, все это определенно нужно запить шампанским!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> еще парочка авторских комментариев  
> \- да, вероятность того, что Эрик пошел работать в 10 лет в то время была мала, но в принципе могла существовать. в 30ых годах детский труд почти перестали использовать, но малый процент его все равно встречался. энивей, у меня просто было много мозгоебства по поводу возраста персонажей, дат и соответствий, поэтому такими вещами (т.е. здравым смыслом) местами приходилось жертвовать xD  
> \- я подарила Чарли те запонки! фотка где-то в недавних постах :3  
> \- глава должна была быть еще больше на самом деле, но я решила, что климатический момент тут уже есть, так что остаток пойдет дальше, т.е. это подтверждает факт того, что я пишу одни пьяные вечеринки *facepalm*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> насчет этой главы - вышло дооольше, потому что iell обратила внимание на кой-какие вещи, которые надо было обдумать. голову я сломала, но вроде траблу разрешила, и тогда уж смогла дописать) а, да, песня The Zombies "She's Not There" в теории попадает мимо по времени на пару лет, но я ее оч люблю, поэтому I DO WHAT I WANT и запихнула ее сюда все равно xD а еще в этой главе планировался быть АДСКИЙ КЛИФФХЭНГЕР, но из-за изменений не случился( и отдельно ОГРОМНОЕ СПАСИБО iell ЗА ФСЁ! xD

Когда-то в молодости, когда у него еще был период жизни, связанный с попытками восстановить свой беспросветно изуродованный рассудок и наладить жизнь обычного, нормального, здорового подростка, Эрик уяснил одну простую вещь, а именно: не мешать шампанское с... да ни с чем его не мешать. Вообще никогда не пить чертово шампанское, какое бы дорогое и залитое черносмородиновым ликером оно ни было.

Чарльза это, кажется, совсем не волновало, потому как предыдущей ночью он мешал все подряд. Если до их задушевного разговора в ванной он пил бренди и черт знает что еще, то после и к концу вечеринки, он перешел на Кир Рояль и показывал каждому, кто соглашался смотреть, как он во рту языком завязывает черенок вишни узелком.

Эрик плеснул в лицо горсть холодной водой, оставшейся песком в глазах, прищурился, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале и проклял свой мозг, который в присутствии Ксавье, кажется, просто-напросто отключался.

Более того, видимо, он был не единственным человеком, страдавшим этим характерным разжижением мозга. После некоторых, хотя и не слишком длительных наблюдений, Эрик пришел к выводу, что на Чарльза вешались все подряд: молодые, обделенные особым интеллектом девушки, прибывавшие в вечном стремлении попасть на большой экран; не теряющие надежду старлетки, даже невзрачного вида полноватые мужчины старше среднего возраста, хотя эти скорее поглядывали определенным образом и постоянно клали ладони Ксавье на поясницу. И Эрик был готов интерполировать все это до молодых и заинтересованных парней, но предпочитал на этом не зацикливаться.

Вероятно, все это было вызвано тем, что со всеми, абсолютно со всеми, Чарльз был просто до тошноты приветливым. Ну и, конечно, тем, что флиртовал он по умолчанию и делал это, кажется, чаще, чем дышал.

В любом случае, только чертов полупьяный шарм Чарльза Ксавье мог объяснить Эрику факт того, что предыдущей ночью он налакался шампанским хуже подростка, попавшего в первый раз по случайности на какое-нибудь дорогое мероприятие, где игристое вино разве что в ванны не наливали. Кстати, о ванне...

Вена в правом виске мучительно заскрипела, так что Эрик призвал ближайший металлический предмет (мыльница?) и приложил его к злополучному виску.

По-хорошему, стоило бы найти болеутоляющее, принять душ, вымыть из волос этот жуткий запах сигаретного дыма и чужого перевозбуждения и бежать без оглядки из этой квартиры, из этого города, а лучше — сразу из штата, потому что Эрик понятия не имел, какой радиус действия у способностей Ксавье. В любом случае, чем дальше — тем лучше. Останавливали его всего две вещи: в первую очередь — это, конечно, со скоростью кометы, такая же неминуемая и пугающая, приближавшаяся возможность добраться до Шмидта; и, как это ни парадоксально, сам Чарльз. Господи, будто Эрику и так не хватало проблем на свою задницу.

Эрик искренне надеялся, что Ксавье после пробуждения будет в агонии, иначе эта вселенная просто лишена логики как факта.

После завтрака позвонила Эмма с новостями о том, что Шмидт будет в зоне досягаемости через 5 дней, а пока его вещи перевозят в дорогую квартиру в верхнем ист-сайде — дом с портье, но довольно легко доступной крышей. Они договорились, что завтра съездят осмотреть местность, соседние улицы по большей части, и само здание.

Все время до обеда Эрик провел перебирая свои материалы, связанные со Шмидтом. 

Шмидт отличался поразительной неуловимостью не только в физическом смысле, но и в плане сокрытия максимального количества значимой информации о себе. За все годы, потраченные Эриком на его поиски и преследования, понять первопричину действий и мотивацию этого человека Эрику так и не удалось, а точнее — приближение к сути было бесконечно мало, едва покрывало минимальную погрешность.

Наличие у Шмидта множества влиятельных друзей делало жизнь Эрика одновременно и легче, и сложнее, потому как, хотя к ним нелегко было получить доступ, но если возможность наконец представлялась — им всегда было что терять и чего бояться. Около пяти лет назад Эрику посчастливилось найти связь Шмидта с Клубом Адского пламени, и хотя едва ли кто-то из членов мог что-либо рассказать о местоположении Шмидта, кое-какую информацию из них вытянуть можно было.

Чего Эрик не понимал все это время, так это какую глобальную цель мог преследовать все эти годы Шмитд. Цель, куда бы вписывалась его околополитическая деятельность, деятельность в Клубе Адского пламени и то, что Шмидт сделал с Эриком, и, скорее всего, с множеством других людей, ибо вряд ли это был единичный случай. Приверженность к фашизму и узким политическим кругам довольно однозначно говорила о жажде власти, но в Шмидте и без того с первого взгляда угадывался мегаломан. Вопрос состоял в том, зачем ему было экспериментировать над мутантами, и, если вдруг Эрик все же был единственным, кто пострадал в его руках, какого черта он тратил свое время в Детройте на маленького мальчика с едва развившимися способностями, чтобы в конце концов довольно скоро и поспешно от него избавиться.

Шмидт, как думалось Эрику, никогда не проявлявший каких-либо собственных способностей, скорее всего искал себе силовой поддержки. Другим вариантом была пресловутая нацистская идея чистой расы: хотя он и отрицал (по крайней мере в тех нескольких личных беседах с Эриком) арийские идеалы, у него были собственные. Почему они включали в себя мутантов Эрик не мог полностью понять вплоть до того момента, когда Эмма Фрост рассказала ему о том, что Шмидт сам не был обычным человеком.

Сейчас основная проблема состояла в том, что никто так до конца и не знал, в чем состояла его сила, потому как параноидальная природа Шмидта заставляла его быть предельно скрытным даже с самыми близкими своими партнерами (и Эрик прекрасно понимал его, потому как в этом они были в некоторой степени пугающе схожи). Единственное, что Фрост знала о силе Клауса Шмидта так это ее смутную связь с энергией — в широком смысле этого слова.

Это, пожалуй, было самой большой неопределенностью в плане, и одновременно самым тонким местом, потому что, как бы Эрик ни был уверен в силе собственной целеустремленности, он терпеть не мог сюрпризы, а этот при определенных условиях грозил быть последним в его жизни.

Чуть заполдень, когда Эрик собирался уже помять в тарелке какую-нибудь очередную консерву, к нему в дверь постучали.

Эрик на мгновение застыл, быстро перебирая в голове варианты того, кто мог навестить его в это время дня. Ответ в общем-то так и танцевал на кончике языка, но постоянная бдительность в жизни пока что была единственной причиной того, что Эрик был все еще жив.

\- Здравствуй, Эрик, - лучезарно и слегка помято улыбнулся Чарльз из проема двери, и Эрик тут же позволил себе ослабить хватку на металлических предметах вокруг себя. - У меня дома ужасный бардак. Мне пришлось спать на диване в позе эмбриона, потому что на моей кровати расположились 3 неизвестных мне человека, и поэтому мне, честно говоря, даже не хочется заглядывать в спальню. А в ванне у меня спит какой-то рыжий мальчик, которого я тоже никогда в жизни до этого не видел...

\- Могу предположить, что это вчерашний курьер. Видимо, ему никто так и не заплатил, поэтому он решил остаться до последнего.

Чарльз слегка удивленно вскинул брови, но продолжил так, будто его никто и не перебивал:

\- ...поэтому я хотел спросить, могу ли воспользоваться твоим душем?

Эрик только сейчас заметил, что в руках Чарльз держал большое белое полотенце.

Если при виде Чарльза Эрик слегка расслабился и перестал чувствовать легкую вибрацию металла вокруг себя, то внезапную дрожь в мышцах плеч и шеи теперь ощутил с двойной силой.

\- Ох, друг мой, не смотри на меня с такой укоризной, - совершенно неправильно интерпретировал Чарльз, и как это было вообще возможно, если он телепат. Впрочем, он при этом был местами отвратительно тактичным. - За все причиненные неудобства я угощу тебя обедом, как тебе такой вариант?

\- Почему бы тебе не разбудить того парня и не отправить восвояси?

\- Потому что тогда мне придется ему заплатить.

Улыбка Ксавье не сбавляла насыщенности, и как он мог быть в таком прекрасном расположении духа после всего, что выпил вчера? Эрик только неопределенно проворчал себе под нос что-то сомнительное в своей приличности, но отошел от двери, пропуская Чарльза внутрь.

\- А насчет похмелья... головная боль средней интенсивности сопровождает меня почти постоянно, к тому же я надеялся, что плотный завтрак, точнее в данном случае — обед, сможет исправить ситуацию, - продолжал Чарльз, оглядывая гостиную. Потом несколько смущенно улыбнулся и пояснил: - Я бывал только в твоей спальне Эрик, я все же стараюсь соблюдать личное пространство.

\- Настолько стараешься, что отвечаешь на вопросы, которые звучат лишь у меня в голове? - Эрик скрестил руки на груди. Стоило бы, конечно, сразу понять, что такой испорченный маленький эгоистичный ублюдок как Чарльз Ксавье и не подумает держаться за собственное слово.

\- Эрик! Прости, я совсем не собирался читать твои мысли, просто... - Чарльз неопределенно взмахнул рукой, потом остановился, на мгновение зажмурился и сжал руку в кулак, но тут же расслабился и положил ладонь Эрику на предплечье. - Просто мне сложно оградить себя от некоторых мыслей, которые гнездятся где-то на поверхности сознания. Ты не то чтобы мысленно кричишь в пустой комнате, но сильная эмоциональная окраска всегда привлекает внимание. Мне сложнее их не услышать, чем... Но я бы не посмел. Прошу тебя, поверь мне.

Эрик только поднял бровь, но отвести взгляд от нахальных синих глаз было почти невозможно. Очевидно было, что Чарльз прекрасно умел пользоваться всем, чем наделила его природа, при любом малейшем прецеденте.

\- Ванная в конце коридора, - Эрик кивнул в направлении ванной и не сдвинулся с места.

\- Спасибо, - Чарльз на мгновение сжал пальцами его предплечье и прикусил нижнюю губу, которая расцвела красным еще сильнее, чем обычно.

Твою же мать.

Эрик собрал в кулак остатки человеколюбия и направился на кухню, решив напоить, очевидно, только что проснувшегося Ксавье кофе. В конце концов он предпочитал возвращать долги.

Кухня в этой квартире была такой же крошечной, как и у Чарльза, но казалась почему-то значительно просторнее. Вероятно, потому как ей не приходилось вмещать в себя тройную дозу дополнительного энтузиазма. И весьма пухлого Кота.

Какая-то часть Эрика, видимо, все еще находилась в боевой готовности (а точнее, она всегда находилась в боевой готовности), и все металлические предметы в квартире отдавались в теле едва ощутимыми силуэтами: тень от нагревающегося чайника на плите, контуры системы водоснабжения, тонкая, но звонкая нота запонок. Запонок Чарльза, который сейчас был в ванной Эрика. Блядь, абсурднее ситуацию было бы придумать сложно.

Запонки тем временем соприкоснулись с чем-то теплым, мягким и весьма проворным, скорее всего пальцами, которые их сняли и положили на раковину, потому что рядом угадывалась изогнутая форма крана. За запонками последовали часы, которые ощущались совершенно живым и осмысленным существом: много мелких, постоянно движущихся по идеально выверенным алгоритмам деталей, - сложно представить, что в этом бесконечном движении не было сознания. И через какое-то время за всем этим последовала... 

О нет. 

Это было очень плохо, этого Эрику только не хватало. 

Ощущать, как Чарльз Ксавье расстегивает ширинку на своих брюках, совершенно точно не входило в его планы на этот день.

Эрик зажмурился и выдохнул, представил, как его сила переплавляется из сложного металлического барельефа с тонкими ответвлениями, цепляющимися за все вокруг, в монолитный гладкий шар, погружается куда-то глубоко внутрь, ниже диафрагмы. 

К сожалению, это привело лишь в тому, что поток воды из душа и скользкие касания кранов стали отдаваться у Эрика в животе со всей интенсивностью водонапорной башни. Эрик открыл глаза и заметил, что чайник и ложки парили на высоте нескольких сантиметров от того места, где им полагалось находиться.

Может быть, что-то в этом роде имел в виду Чарльз, когда говорил, что мысли на поверхности трудно игнорировать, особенно сильно эмоционально окрашенные. С другой стороны, Эрик не помнил, чтобы раньше каждая расстегиваемая ширинка в ближайшем радиусе отдавалась у него в кишках.

Определенно, последний раз секс у Эрика был непростительно давно. И что-то с этим срочно надо было делать.

***

После душа Чарльз несколько удивленно, но крайне самодовольно принял у Эрика из рук чашку с наполовину остывшим кофе (потому как за все время, которое Ксавье провел в душе, можно было успеть завоевать какую-нибудь небольшую страну), но сделал всего несколько глотков, после чего скривился и с благодарно-извиняющимся выражением лица отставил кружку поближе к раковине.

\- Прости, совершенно не могу пить кофе без сахара и молока или хотя бы — молока.

Всем своим видом Чарльз Ксавье излучал состояние полной гармонии со вселенной, и хотя он был одет в свою вчерашнюю одежду (помятую ныне рубашку, брюки и жилет), выглядел при этом раздражающе свежим и бодрым — из-за горячей воды его лицо оттенял румянец, волосы были все еще влажными, высушенными полотенцем настолько, насколько это было возможно, и чуть завивались на линии касания с шеей, запонки грелись где-то в глубине кармана брюк, и две верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты.

\- Как ты относишься к хот-догам? - спросил Чарльз, самоуверенно взял Эрика под руку и потянул к входной двери. Эрик в ответ только вопросительно поднял бровь и прихватил плащ.

Ксавье прихватил собственный бежевый плащ, когда они спускались вниз по лестнице, ни на минуту не умолкая, и Эрик, кажется, уже начинал к этому привыкать.

\- У меня есть одно любимое местечко в квартале отсюда. Точнее, это и местечком назвать нельзя. У мистера Питерсона там стоит его тележка, и я клянусь тебе, друг мой, это лучшие хот-доги на весь ист-сайд. Порция содовой за 18 центов и огромный хот-дог с горчицей за 35 — это самое лучшее средство от похмелья, которое было изобретено за все время существования нашей цивилизации.

«Немного несвоевременно, чтобы лечить похмелье», - хотел было ответить Эрик, но тут же вспомнил, что, конечно, Чарльз имел в виду собственное похмелье. Естественно, чего еще можно было от него ожидать.

Погода выдалась на удивление приторной — почти что медовый свет от уже начинавшего медленно спускаться с зенита солнца оставлял паточные тени, воздух отдавал жженым сахаром и леденцами (недалеко на другой стороне улицы стояла тележка продавца сладостей, облепленная детьми не хуже, чем пчелами), а из окна первого этажа все так же раздавались звуки садистских актов над фортепиано.

\- Я угощаю, - будто точку в конце предложения поставил Ксавье, щурясь и улыбаясь одним уголком губ.

Эрик многострадально вздохнул и нацепил на нос темные очки.

***

Не то, чтобы Эрику не было чем заняться, но совместную прогулку с Чарльзом на удивление не хотелось заканчивать раньше времени. Хотя никаких временных рамок у них, конечно, не было.

Хот-доги мистера Питерсона действительно оказались лучшим обедом Эрика за последнее время, впрочем едва ли это можно было назвать особым комплиментом, учитывая то, чем он в последнее время питался. Чарльз (и Эрик начал подозревать его в весьма привилегированном детстве) считал, кажется, что говорить с набитым ртом — это преступление гораздо более тяжкое, чем не заплатить за собственный заказ курьеру, но как только он расправился со своей порцией, его болтливая натура взяла свое. И Эрик, честно говоря, не был особенно против. Что ему нравилось в Чарльзе как в собеседнике, так это его непритязательность в плане того, что Эрик по своей натуре предпочитал скорее слушать. Чарльз не просто был не против, наверняка, он был на грани катартического состояния из-за чувства собственной значимости. И удивительным образом, ему это шло.

Каким-то потусторонним способом Чарльзу удалось уговорить Эрика пройтись с ним до Деланси-стрит, а потом они вдруг оказались в вагоне метро на пути к Кони Айленд. Эрик бы подумал, что Чарльз воспользовался какими-то своими телепатическими фокусами, если бы не помнил с мучительной отчетливостью момент своего полного и неотвратимого поражения и согласия. По крайней мере на сегодня.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что нам понадобится около двух часов на общую дорогу туда и обратно? Сколько времени у нас останется, чтобы прогуляться по берегу? Полчаса? - задал почти что риторический вопрос Эрик.

\- Полчаса тоже неплохо. Если нам повезет с меткостью, то за это время мы как раз успеем покормить пару-тройку чаек. Вкинуть кусок булки в клюв на лету, так сказать, - ответил Ксавье, широко ухмыляясь. Хотя нет, широко и самодовольно улыбаясь, потому как Чарльз Ксавье никогда не ухмылялся в принципе. Потом он прижался виском к металлическому поручню, за который держался, и Эрик почувствовал фантомный стук вены.

\- Несомненно, я давно ждал момента, когда смогу потренироваться в метании хлебных корок.

\- Друг мой, прибереги свой скепсис, - Чарльз прикрыл глаза и продолжил немного отстраненным, сосредоточенным где-то внутри себя тоном: - Мне просто нравится ездить в метро. Только представь, мы же едем через полгорода, сколько человек выходит на каждой станции и сколько заходит. Вокруг столько людей, столько мыслей и эмоций.

\- Так много, что из-за них тебе кажется, что тебе в висок вдалбливают отвертку? - Эрик понизил голос и встал чуть ближе, потому что это был явно не разговор для общественного транспорта.

\- Нет, все в порядке. На самом деле это довольно... захватывающее времяпровождение. Ты не чувствуешь ничего похожего? - Чарльз открыл глаза и теперь пристально вглядывался в лицо Эрика, вскинув брови, и выглядел при этом как-то неоправданно невинно.

«Что ты имеешь в виду?» - хотел спросить Эрик, но не успел даже подумать о том, стоит ли задавать этот вопрос вслух, когда у него в голове прозвучал ответ:

_\- Наверняка, тебя окружает мириады металлических предметов. Они движутся по неопределенным траекториям, и ты можешь проследить за любым человеком, который привлечет твое внимание. Или как едет поезд? Все эти части внутри него. Меня завораживают люди, тебя сводят с ума механизмы и магнетизм._

Эрик поначалу не знал, чем ответить. И как ответить. Потому что очередная экскурсия Ксавье в его голову говорила о том, что тенденция не уважать чужое личное пространство только росла и укрепляла свои позиции. Впрочем, это случалось не так уж часто, и Эрик теперь кое-что мог понять.

И как ответить так, чтобы Чарльз услышал? Подумать очень напряженно? Или представить, что стоишь с транспарантом?

Эрик отрицательно, едва заметно мотнул головой. И добавил про себя:

_\- В больших городах я всегда ощущаю много металла, наслоения и нагромождения. Но это никогда не кажется... непосильным или отвлекающим. А магнитное поле земли я буду чувствовать даже в пустыне._

Чарльз улыбнулся уголком рта и негромко сказал вслух только:

\- Интересно.

«Мы стоим слишком близко», - почти панически промелькнуло в голове у Эрика, и он сразу же понял, что Чарльз не мог это не услышать. И может быть, Эрик даже хотел, чтобы он это услышал. Это все еще было слишком сложно для понимания.

 _\- Ерунда, я перенаправляю их внимание в противоположную от нас сторону. Все схвачено, мой друг,_ \- Чарльз снова не разомкнул губ, только выгнул их в бесстыжей улыбке.

«Только дело ведь не в этом», - подумал Эрик и попытался сделать эту мысль маленькой и незначительной, прячущейся где-то на задворках его мозга.

***

Выйдя из метро, Чарльз неспешным шагом направился вперед по прямой к берегу, к самой его ближайшей точке. Идти туда было меньше 10 минут, и по пути справа от них гигантским рыбным скелетом вычерчивались на фоне чистого светлого неба русские горки.

\- Когда моей сестре было 8, мы с ней впервые вместе проехались на Циклоне. Мне было 14. Билеты стоили... черт, не помню. Меньше доллара, это точно. Интересно, сколько они сейчас стоят. Я помню, что на карусели можно было прокатиться за 9 центов. Рейвен терпеть не могла эту карусель, - Чарльз улыбался, открыто и насыщенно, и одновременно как-то щемяще.

\- Значит, ты вырос в Нью Йорке? Откуда тогда акцент? - в воспоминании о детстве, которое Чарльз показал Эрику буквально вчера, точно фигурировал дом с огромными комнатами и не менее огромными окнами.

\- Не совсем. Это довольно запутанная история о Вестчестере, частных школах в Англии, Оксфорде, дальних родственниках, близких родственниках и так далее. Я уверен, ты меня возненавидишь, если я попытаюсь тебе ее поведать, - Чарльз засунул руки в карманы плаща, не прекращая все так же улыбаться.

\- Едва ли.

\- Может быть, как-нибудь в другой раз. В компании чего-нибудь покрепче.

\- А где сейчас твоя сестра?

\- В Университете Вирджинии. Изучает искусство, носит берет, все в таком духе.

Эрик выдохнул смешок и покачал головой.

Ксавье выглядел так, будто у него было перенасыщение кислородом. В тот момент он казался единственным невымышленным персонажем в этом городе. 

Чарльз чуть поморщил нос и задумчиво продолжил:

\- Честно говоря, мы с ней в не слишком хороших отношениях уже несколько лет как. Последний наш наиболее близкий разговор был, когда Бадди Холли разбился на самолете и она несколько часов подряд прорыдала мне в трубку. Я хотел купить первый попавшийся билет на самолет до Вирджинии, но в итоге она меня отговорила, - Чарльз медленно выдохнул и тряхнул головой, волосы тут же нелепо закрыли ему обзор, и он убрал их за ухо. - Тебе должно быть ужасно скучно меня слушать?

Эрик пожал плечами и потянулся своей силой к часам Чарльза.

***

Вечером у Ксавье намечалась очередная вечеринка, и Эрик всеми силами пытался найти оправдание тому, что он согласился на ней присутствовать. В конце концов, он всегда мог подняться на этаж выше и оказаться дома. В конц-концов, в этот раз он совершенно точно не собирался пить шампанское. И хотя, вероятно, он мог бы в очередной раз перечитать свои заметки относительно Шмидта, едва ли можно было выучить их наизусть второй раз. 

Контингент мероприятия, кажется, совсем не изменился: где-то в центре комнаты Дженнифер пыталась заинтересовать мистера Селзника танцем, рыжий курьер раскуривал в ванной марихуану, еще парочка смутно знакомых со вчера лиц гнездилась возле проигрывателя. Воздух наполнял концентрированный коктейль из наваристого дыма и басистого рок-н-ролла.

Чарльз, стоявший рядом, привычно кусал мундштук, светил не менее привычным горящим взглядом и покачивал в руке полупустой стакан.

\- Чертовски люблю эту песню. «She's Not There» Зомби, - сказал он, когда с борозд пластинки полилась новая песня, и едва заметно качнулся в ритм.

\- Мне тут намедни сообщили, что в твоей квартире не бывает соли, - почему-то меланхолично вспомнил Эрик.

Ксавье удивленно поднял брови и засмеялся, низко и что-то в этом смешке так и кричало: «высший слой общества». 

\- Ну что ты, друг мой, тебя несправедливо дезинформировали. С чем тогда, позволь спросить, здесь пьют текилу? - песня резким перепадом перешла в припев, и на этот раз Чарльза тряхнуло сильнее, а Эрик едва удержался, чтобы не проследить взглядом за линией его талии.

Вместо этого он широко ухмыльнулся своей самой пугающей ухмылкой, но Чарльз только закатил глаза. Не то, чтобы Эрик собирался пить тут текилу. Это точно было бы самой худшей его идеей за последнее время.

У выхода вдруг зашумели зачатками спора: какая-то брюнетка с невероятно прямой осанкой и высокий парень в очках у нее за спиной, кажется, пытались проникнуть на вечеринку, но стоявший на входе мужчина опирался на полуоткрытую дверь и не пускал их, явно слишком близко наклоняясь к брюнетке.

\- Пойду посмотрю, что там происходит, - Чарльз отдал свой стакан с выпивкой Эрику и направился к входу в квартиру.

Через полчаса он все еще болтал с новоприбывшей брюнеткой, и, кажется, не собирался прерываться. Эрик начал подумывать о том, что все эти вечеринки — не самый лучший вариант того, как ему стоило бы проводить свои вечера. Все эти люди находились на противоположной стороне того, где по жизни обычно пребывал Эрик.

\- Слушайте, мистер, у меня для вас есть кое-что, - схватил кто-то Эрика за локоть и потеребил.

При ближайшем рассмотрении этим «кто-то» оказался все тот же рыжий курьер, ныне, вероятно, уже бывший курьер. Он неадекватно приплясывал на месте, часто моргал слезящимися глазами и пытался что-то сунуть Эрику в руку.

\- Что? - Эрик посмотрел на небольшой пакетик у себя в ладони — судя по всему внутри была довольно плотно спрессованная марихуана или что-то в этом роде. Твоя мать, еще не хватало, чтобы школьники пытались толкать ему наркотики.

\- Имя «Шон», мистер. Если что, обращайтесь, - парень подмигнул и почти завалился на повороте, но кто-то успел подхватить его за шкирку, и они вместе принялись дрыгаться под очередную песню, растирая ботинками несуществующие окурки по полу.

Странно было бы отказываться от бесплатной марихуаны, тем более, что чем-то еще предстояло отметить похороны Шмидта.

Чарльз и брюнетка стояли очень близко, о чем-то увлеченно говорили и, кажется, не замечали мир вокруг себя вообще, а потом Чарльз вдруг осторожно сжал пальцами ее запястье и повел ее в направлении своей спальни, и Эрик предпочел не провожать их взглядом, но ощутить закрывающийся на защелку замок он мог и с закрытыми глазами.

Что ж, Чарльз, в отличие от Эрика, видимо, не страдал недостатком секса в жизни. Хорошо, молодец, тем лучше для него.

Эрик осушил свой стакан одним глотком и подумал, что пора было выбираться из этого гулкого месива нетрезвых тел, потому как ощущать очередную расстегивающуюся ширинку ему явно не хотелось.

И черт его дернул заприметить одиноко стоящего в углу подпевалу этой дамочки, скрывшейся только что в спальне. По возрасту он явно не подходил для того, чтобы быть ее любовником, иначе парню сегодня нечеловечески не повезло. Впрочем, судя по тому, как он не вписывался в обстановку, ему в любом случае нечеловечески не повезло. Эрик как-то не раздумывая залил остатки выпивки в стакане Чарльза льдом и холодной водой и направился в угол к несчастному очкарику.

Очкарик непонимающе прищурился на молча протянутый ему стакан и, нервно улыбаясь, промямлил нечто вроде:

\- О, я не... то есть спасибо, но...

\- На таких вечеринках принято пить, - перебил его Эрик. Парень взял у него из рук стакан и стал подозрительно всматриваться в его содержимое. - Это бурбон на льду. Точнее, это вода, лед и столовая ложка бурбона.

Парень пробормотал что-то вроде благодарности и протянул Эрику руку:

\- Хэнк. Хэнк Маккой.

Эрик пожал руку и несколько угрюмо представился только именем, потом вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и прикурил себе одну, не предлагая своему новоявленному знакомому. 

\- Знаете хозяина, Хэнк?

Не то чтобы Эрика это интересовало. Блядь, чертова «светская болтовня».

\- Да, что-то вроде. Знаете, скорее бизнес-контакты. Не личные. То есть. Мы не очень хорошо знакомы.

Зато твоя дамочка, наверное, уже очень и очень даже хорошо успела познакомиться.

Они несколько неуклюже и молча простояли у стены около 10 минут. Эрик уже докурил одну сигарету и принялся за другую, когда ярдом кто-то обеспокоенно затараторил о том, что жилец с последнего этажа пожаловался на шум и теперь возле подъезда стоит полицейская машина.

Отлично, только полиции Эрику и не хватало. Судя по лихорадочному взгляду Маккоя, его эта новость радовала не меньше. Какого черта вообще надо было все это время оставаться среди этого балагана?

Эрик затушил сигарету и, бросив Маккою «иди за мной», направился в ванную. Лицо у очкарика было крайне обеспокоенное, но увидев, как Эрик в ванной вылезает через окно на пожарную лестницу, он проворно последовал его примеру, по ходу задевая локтями все возможные углы. Идиот при этом еще и прихватил с собой стакан.

Эрик устало потер переносицу, отобрал у Маккоя стеклянную тару и указал рукой в сторону ступенек:

\- Здесь можно спуститься.

Очкарик кивнул - один раз, но с большим энтузиазмом, пожал Эрику руку, проворно полез вниз, после чего размашистыми шагами направился к проезжей части, махая кому-то рукой.

Опираясь на железные, приятно и с каким-то облегчением отдающиеся в костях перила, Эрик попытался разглядеть, кому махал Маккой.

По тротуару мимо полицейской машины под руку со знакомой очкарика шел Чарльз, и стоило только Эрику остановиться на нем взгляд, он тут же вскинул голову и послал в сторону Эрика хмельной и слегка невменяемый взгляд.

Эрик не стал ждать, пока Ксавье отвернется, и полез наверх по лестнице к себе.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как всегда, спасибо iell, и вообще всем, кто читает этот бред. а. да. ПРИКИНЬТЕ, СЮЖЕТ НАЧИНАЕТСЯ! ВАУ! ждите много дыр. скоро. форевер и всегда.

Фрост припарковалась за несколько кварталов от дома, в котором находилась будущая квартира Шмидта. Слава богу, она заехала за Эриком не на своей машине-альбиносе, которая выделялась бы даже на какой-нибудь особо дорогой стоянке в Голливуде, но на весьма неприметном синем седане, кажется, эдсел рейнджере. 

Они засели где-то на полчаса в бистро, напротив которого на другой стороне улицы стоял их седан. Эмма показала Эрику кое-какие планы дома, которые ей удалось раздобыть, и Эрик попытался запомнить их настолько, насколько это было возможно за столь короткий промежуток времени.

\- Заберешь их потом с собой, я сделала себе копию. И еще одну запасную, на всякий случай, - сказала Фрост, заливая сливки в очередную чашку кофе, Эрик только кивнул в ответ, не переводя взгляда с чертежей.

Сама Эмма осталась в бистро, мотивируя это тем, что она в белом и лезть на крышу в ее планы на этот день не входило. «Ты же, блядь, алмазная», - так и танцевало на кончике языка, но в общем-то было очевидно, что это действительно слишком рискованно. Потому как даже в относительно тихом и пустом переулке их могли заметить (пропустить алмазную женщину, лезущую по пожарной лестнице было бы нелегко). Логика, однако, не улучшала его отвратительное утреннее настроение.

\- В любом случае, почти все приспешники Себастьяна знают меня в лицо и узнают издалека. Пусть и немногие остаются с ним на продолжительный период времени, кто знает, сколько из них помнят меня, - добавила Фрост, осторожно держа между средним и указательным пальцами еще не прикуренную сигарету. - И далеко не все с готовностью купятся на объяснение того, что мы с тобой там делаем. Я, как ты знаешь из собственного опыта, далеко не у всех оставляю приятные воспоминания. Когда вернешься — сверимся с планами.

Ее улыбкой можно было бы с легкостью разрезать стекло.

Эрику оставалось надеяться только на то, что его опыта по поводу того, как действовать в подобных ситуациях, будет достаточно, а учитывая то, как долго он работал один, это вселяло определенную уверенность.

\- Я в тебя верю, дорогой, - высказала в напутствие Фрост, выдыхая белесый дым.

Подкрепляемые его способностями, взлом и проникновение стали для Эрика за долгие годы второй натурой. Замки слушались его с неисчерпаемым постоянством, сейфы шептали и нежно щелкали кодовыми замками, двери и окна даже не пытались быть хоть сколько-нибудь серьезным препятствием, машины заводились от одной мысли, а мотоциклы просто дрожали от возбуждения, и, если бы у Эрика было чуть меньше привязанности к некоторым своим вещам, он бы точно предпочитал мотоциклы. Любое металлическое чудовище или звонкая Тинкербелл связки ключей обычно вели себя будто непонятые миром одинокие существа, которые ждали Эрика всю свою жизнь. Впрочем, возможно, Эрик тоже ждал каждого из них всю жизнь.

С крыши было достаточно легко попасть в затхлый темный чердак: помещение с большим потенциалом, явно не реализованным. Подъезд был похож на тот, по которому Эрик каждый день спускался к выходу из своего все еще весьма нового дом; такая же спиральная лестница, но намного шире: огромные, широкие, гладкие деревянные перила, узорные и отполированные тысячами пальцев, каменные ступени без острых углов, сглаженные на ребре. Двери квартир — высокие и тяжелые, тоже деревянные, похожие на гигантские резные рамы для картин. Кажется, любой, проживавший в таком доме, подсознательно считал себя мировым шедевром, достойным шикарного обрамления.

В подъезде было тихо и безлюдно, посреди дня это было более или менее ожидаемо, так что Эрик осторожно пробежался по этажам и осмотрелся, никакого человеческого присутствия поблизости (пуговицы, ширинки, любые металлические движения) он не улавливал, так что это дало ему время застыть перед дверью будущей квартиры Шмидта (единственной на предпоследнем, третьем, этаже) и максимально «прощупать» все металлическое, что было внутри. В голове медленно, но вполне достоверно (и наверное, даже более достоверно, чем если бы он мог видеть это собственными глазами, потому как зрение могло обманывать, но сила Эрика — никогда) выстраивалась планировка квартиры и все ее наполнение. По гвоздям было не особенно легко определить природу того, что они скрепляли, но некоторые формы все же угадывались. Замки и дверные ручки легко помечали дверные проемы.

И все было бы идеально и так, как и должно быть, если бы голова одровременно с этим не пыталась решить одну непростительно нелегкую задачу, а именно: как отогнать от себя мысли о том, что ночью Эрик ощущал, как гости под напором полиции спешно расходились из квартиры снизу, пытаясь улизнуть незамеченными, а весьма определенная форма часов и запонок Чарльза так и не возвращалась домой, и, даже когда Эрик проснулся засветло, Ксавье все так же не ощущался поблизости. Если только он ни потерял часы и ни спал преспокойно у себя в кровати, укутанный в пижаму с пластиковыми пуговицами, или просто напросто голый. Черт, Леншерр, сейчас совсем не время думать о голом Чарльзе Ксавье.

Из одной из квартир на первом этаже кто-то вышел, и, судя по эху разговоров, это был портье. Информация не лишняя, однако человек, который постоянно находится в доме — не самая лучшая новость.

В конце концов, Эрик осторожно пробрался обратно на чердак и оттуда еще раз прощупал все запасные выходы: окна, пожарная лестница, черный ход, точнее два черных хода — один с лестницы и второй (теперь понятно, откуда он там) из квартиры портье. Все совпадало с планами Фрост и восхитительно дополняло их, отчего у Эрика начинала слегка кружиться голова — слишком много информации для восприятия, но это несомненно было одним из его любимых ощущений.

Следующие несколько часов они провели с Фрост в еще одном бистро, недалеко от отеля, в котором она остановилась. Эрик рассказал ей все, что успел выяснить, а потом снова и снова прокручивал у себя в голове объемный план дома, пытаясь не упустить ни одной детали. Через четыре дня они с утра будут дежурить вокруг дома, куда Эрик проникнет с крыши, а Эмма через черный ход (который Эрик предварительно для нее откроет). На месте останется только тихо и как можно быстрее разобраться с охраной и случайными свидетелями. Со Шмидтом же разбираться придется долго, по крайне мере Эрик искренне на это надеялся.

Возможно, следовало бы задаться вопросом, в какой степени при этом стоит доверять Фрост. Не то, чтобы он верил ей безоговорочно, но факт того, что слишком весомая часть плана держалась на ней, был очевиден и порой не давал Эрику заснуть. Конечно, у нее были нужные контакты, но некоторая информация, которую ей удавалось получать заставляла паранойю Эрика всерьез зашевелиться. Впрочем, обычно на смену этой паранойе приходили мысли о том, что едкая ненависть Фрост к Шмидту не оставляет сомнений в искренности ее мотивов. Однажды Эмма показала Эрику то, что не показывала до этого, кажется, больше никому, кроме нескольких своих докторов: шрамы, спрятанные от чужих глаз в складках кожи, ненавязчиво, но скрупулезно прикрытые одеждой, отвратительные и очевидные.

Эмма Фрост вообще была очень странной личностью: в ней нечто наподобие стокгольмского синдрома смешивалось с истинно женской мстительной озлобленностью.

Эрик вернулся домой ближе к вечеру, когда солнце заливало улицу оранжевым, как машинное масло, светом, грязным из-за снова собиравшихся на тебе туч. На первом этаже кто-то все так же последовательно насиловал клавишный инструмент, на лестнице был слышен голос мистера Януоши с пятого этажа — все в целом было до тошноты обыденно. И судя по тому, что ощущал Эрик, квартира Ксавье все еще (или снова) пустовала. Не то чтобы это было странным — у Чарльза, кажется, не было какого-либо расписания дня, хотя чтобы сказать точно нужно было пожить с ним по соседству еще хотя бы с месяц.

Эрик вдруг понял, что понятия не имел, чем Чарльз занимался в жизни. Откуда он брал деньги и время на все эти вечеринки, работал ли он, и если да, то кем и где. В его, Чарльза, спальне собирали пыль многочисленные научные книги и какие-то неясный рукописи, так что можно было бы предположить, что Ксавье зарабатывал на хлеб, будучи либо каким-нибудь писателем-фантастом, либо... ученым? Учитывая его образ жизни, писатель-фантаст логичнее (хотя и не намного) вписывался в эту богемную картину. Эрик представить себе не мог, о чем ученому говорить со всей этой сворой странных, разноперых персонажей, которая составляла круг его знакомых.

Чертов Чарльз Ксавье.

Открыв окно у себя в спальне, Эрик растянулся на кровати, уткнувшись лбом в подушку, считая каждый свой медленный и глубокий вдох. Голова слегка ныла, тяжелая, словно резина из особо твердого каучука, будто Эрик слишком долго спал и все никак не мог прийти в себя. Разговоры с Фрост вообще давались ему нелегко, каждый раз после встречи с ней слегка побаливала голова, особенно макушка и затылок, и Эрик мог думать только о том, что ему хотелось бы видеть ее настолько редко, насколько это вообще позволяла их ситуация.

Иронично ли, или парадоксально, но темы Ксавье и Шмидта отвлекали Эрика друг от друга, но, к сожалению, не было ничего, что задерживало бы на себе достаточно внимания, чтобы Эрик перестал думать о первых двух. Сейчас, кажется, Ксавье был лучшим выбором, просто потому, что не вызывал мигрени. По крайней мере не сегодня.

Что он вызывал, однако, так это неопределенное чувство неудовлетворенности где-то в районе живота, и Эрик не мог заставить себя прекратить думать об этой чертовой брюнетке... или шатенке... черт ее разберет.

Не то, чтобы все это было удивительно. Чарльз был широко известным в узких кругах, очаровательным, привлекательным и, стало быть, не отказывал миловидным дамам, и это было более чем логично. Кто станет отказываться от таких подарков судьбы? Эрик бы, пожалуй, не отказался, при прочих равных условиях. Наверняка, секс с телепатом должен был быть чем-то необычным и точно ни на что не похожим. Если этот телепат знает обо всем, что тебе хочется, и обо всем, что ты хочешь с ним сделать...

Эрик раздраженно выдохнул, перевернулся на спину и ожесточенно потер глаза. Может быть, надо было все же думать о Шмидте. Если бы только голова не отдавала гулким ударом по жестяному ведру при каждой мысли о нем.

И этот чертов рот. У Ксавье, не у Шмидта, конечно. Любая женщина позавидовала бы такому натуральному цвету губ. Без помады он, по наблюдениям Эрика, обычно появлялся у кого-либо на губах после того, как они долгого и усердно сосали чей-нибудь член.

Твою же мать. 

Это точно было отвратительной идеей. С какой стати Эрик вообще об этом думал? Самое ужасное состояло в том, конечно, что намеренно прекратить такой поток мыслей было невозможно. Не то чтобы Эрик был очень уставшим, скорее гипер-сконцентрированным достаточно долгое время до этого. Пожалуй, единственное, что могло помочь в этой ситуации, так это сконцентрироваться на чем-то еще.

Эрик поднялся с кровати, подошел к письменному столу, на котором стояла початая бутылка виски и пустой, но липкий изнутри, стакан. Виски и печатная машинка казались наилучшей альтернативой в данной ситуации. Как и в любой другой ситуации, если только она не включала в себя секс. Чертов секс и его продолжительное отсутствие. Честное слово, если бы он так не ненавидел Фрост, он еще хотя бы задумался. Правда предпочел бы посмотреть, как Чарльз трахает эту чертову брюнетку. Что-то подсказывало Эрику, что это было бы до ужаса похабным зрелищем, и самым непотребным в нем был бы, конечно, сам Чарльз: с этим своим ртом, как у дешевой бляди, работающей сверхурочно, обнаженной спиной и мягкой, упругой задницей.

Возможно, сказывался тот факт, что Эрик не думал о Ксавье весь день, и теперь мозг, видимо, наверстывал упущенное. Жизнь на глазах превращалась в сплошной сюр, и было совершенно неясно, как с этим бороться.

Эрик на пару секунд прижал стакан ко лбу, после чего залпом осушил его содержимое. Наверное, надо было дописать тот рассказ про девочку, влюбившуюся в своего насильника, и все это где-то в партизанской Европе второй мировой. Девочка была обречена. Как и Эрик. Не то чтобы, конечно, Эрику удавалось хорошо писать про девочек, поэтому он и бросил эту историю изначально. Эрик вздохнул, вынул из машинки наполовину заполненный текстом лист, достал из стола папки со своей писаниной и попытался вспомнить, в какой же из них находился этот чертов рассказ. И вспомнил, что сжег его еще в прошлом месте своего пребывания, прикуривая от каждого листа сигареты, одну за одной. В итоге Эрик вставил в машинку чистый лист бумаги и уставился на него, пытаясь максимально очистить голову от ненужных мыслей. Вместо этого в голове продолжали мелькать нагретые пальцами металлические застежки запонок, расстегивающиеся ширинки и губы, обсасывающие то тонкий мундштук, то толстый член. Твою мать. Дважды, трижды, бесконечно. В конце концов, кто мог запретить Ксавье заниматься сексом со всеми брюнетками, которые решат на нем повиснуть. Или которых он захочет очаровать сам.

Эрик вдруг подумал, как ужасно и даже неловко теперь будет находиться рядом с Чарльзом, если эти чертовы мысли будут продолжать атаковать его с таким же нарастающим постоянством. Громкие, настойчивые мысли и не менее громкие, непристойные образы, а как сделать их тихими и незаметными для телепата Эрик понятия не имел.

И хотя это было нелепо и неуместно, но трудно было заставить себя поверить в то, что картинка, на которой Чарльз давится чьим-нибудь членом, не радовала глаз. Пожалуй, она была даже более привлекательной, чем голова Чарльза между ног у какой-нибудь девицы.

Эрик вдруг понял, что вокруг него взвились жидким осиным роем отзвуки клавиш печатной машинки. На листе красовалась одна единственная фраза: «Чарльз давится чьим-нибудь членом».

Эрик выдохнул какой-то странный звук, похожий на рык и, долив себе виски, с помощью своей силы перевел каретку к началу строчки и напечатал ряд из букв «Х» поверх злосчастного предложения.

С другой стороны... Возможно, если вылить всю эту маниакальную блажь из головы на бумагу, то мысли перестанут быть настолько громкими и упрямыми.

Эрик глотнул виски, откинулся на стул и посмотрел на запечатанное иксами предложение, потом перевел каретку на новую строчку и начал заново.

Эрик выдохнул и понял, что не мог думать не о чем другом. Что такая пугающая сосредоточенность обычно несла за собой дурные последствия. И что он так и не сдвинулся с места, ни на сантиметр, все так же сжимая в поднятой руке стакан с виски.

«Какой же ты чертов псих, Леншерр», - пронеслось у него в голове.

Чарльза или все еще не было дома, или он спал, и это одновременно успокаивало и раздражало.

Эрик выдернул бумагу из пишущей машинки, аккуратно сложил пополам и положил на дно одной из своих папок. Несмотря на открытое окно, в комнате все равно было душно.

Вытягивая из кармана пачку сигарет, Эрик подумал, что едва ли то, чем он только что занимался можно было назвать сексом, но курить хотелось все равно просто до остервенения. Трахаться хотелось еще больше. К тому же по ребрам стучало чувство странной неловкости, наигрывая какую-то стыдливую жалкую песенку. Эрик вытащил лист со своим злополучным потоком мыслей из папки, смял его и выкинул в пустующее рядом со столом мусорное ведро. Наверное, стоило бы просто пойти принять душ и подрочить, думая о том, как Эмма Фрост или кто-нибудь еще с грудью такого же размера скользит сосками по его груди.

Эрик в очередной раз залпом допил виски и направился в ванную, продолжая кусать измусоленную сигарету.

Можно было бы подумать, что это ничего не изменит, но после — ему действительно стало легче. Было в этом нечто вроде кульминации.

***

Эрик ощутил присутствие Чарльза в квартире снизу ближе к ночи, после чего его мозг выстроил дикую догадку (основанную на движении и относительном расположении запонок, пуговиц и часов) о том, что Чарльз пришел домой и почти не раздеваясь рухнул на постель.

В целом этого было достаточно, чтобы Эрик не насиловал собственную голову всю оставшуюся ночь.

На следующий день, как по часам, после полудня к нему в его квартиру постучали, и Эрик даже не пытался делать вид, что за дверью может оказаться кто-то другой: Чарльз прижимался виском к дверному косяку и скреб ногтем какое-то сероватое пятно на двери.

\- Надо полагать, ты только что проснулся? - предложил Эрик. 

Чарльз слегка поднял брови и едва заметно улыбнулся, то ли сдерживаясь, то ли несколько не в себе:

\- Вовсе нет, друг мой, я уже успел принять душ и покормить Кота.

\- Доброе утро, Чарльз, - почему-то ответил Эрик и не стал сдерживать свою ухмылку, хотя у утра давно уже вышел срок годности.

\- Доброе утро, Эрик. Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь пообедать? - Чарльз потер глаза и еще сильнее привалился к косяку.

Эрик было подумал, что было самое время смутиться и вспомнить о смятом листе в мусорной корзине, но что-то в нем то ли успокоилось, то ли смирилось, потому как мало ли кого и что кто-то представляет в душе или в темноте собственной спальни. Это ничего не значит и ни к чему не обязывает. Поэтому даже думать теперь о недавнем «инциденте» было проще. Тише, наверное. В любом случае, Чарльз не подавал никаких знаков возмущения и праведного негодования.

\- Ты снова угощаешь? - поинтересовался Эрик, уже снимая свой плащ с круглой вешалки у двери. Это хотя бы должно было отвлечь Эрика от поцарапанной и запиленной пластинки, крутившейся у него в голове и беспрестанно твердившей «три дня три дня три дня». Сон в ближайшие три ночи ему вряд ли грозил.

Чарльз скривился, и было в этом что-то не то. Едва ли Эрик смог бы объяснить, что именно, но чего-то явно не хватало. Скорее всего, излишнего и раздражающего оптимизма, который следовал за Ксавье, как дворняга вслед за засаленным и покрытым запекшейся кровью пакетом от мясника.

\- Не то чтобы мне было жалко денег на своих друзей, не пойти меня неправильно. Но Эрик, заплати за свой чертов бургер сам, - проворчал Чарльз, не злобно, скорее даже с какой-то извращенной нежностью, но это все равно было на него не похоже. Эрик был готов к тому, что с ним сейчас начнут бессовестно флиртовать, и когда этого не случилось, это несколько выбивало из колеи.

\- Кто-то сегодня встал не с той ноги? - спросил Эрик, закрывая дверь и искоса поглядывая на Чарльза.

\- Я бы сказал, что я встал вообще не с ноги. Возможно, с головы. Это хотя бы объяснило эту чертову головную боль. Ужасно хочу пиццы. В «Лаки», в 10 минутах ходьбы отсюда, отличная пепперони. Я же должен показать тебе все самые приличные рестораны в городе, правда?

\- Я бы очень опасался мест, которые ты называешь приличными, Чарльз. Ничего личного.

На этот раз из Ксавье удалось вытянуть его фирменный низкий смешок.

«Лаки» едва ли можно было назвать рестораном. Небольшое заведение в один зал с барной стойкой и потертыми красными сидениями диванов. Стена, выходившая на улицу, почти полностью состояла из огромных окон, сквозь которые все проходящие мимо пялились к тебе в тарелку.

По настоянию Чарльза они заказали пиццу за 75 центов, одну на двоих, два стакана кока-колы, и поедали свои порции молча и сосредоточенно, явно потерянные в собственных мыслях. Эрика слегка потряхивало, и по идее это должно было пройти к концу дня, когда волнение и возбуждение впитаются в кожу в привычной концентрации. Через три дня он должен был пустить пулю Шмидту в лоб.

Однако кое-что неизменно отвлекало от этих мыслей. Эрик не был телепатом, в отличии от некоторых, но за годы своих путешествий и общения с весьма определенным типом личностей жизнь научила его многое понимать по языку тела. Чарльз выглядел усталым. Можно было подумать, что виной этому были нескончаемые часы неистового секса, если бы Ксавье при этом не выглядел не менее серым, чем только что размешанный с водой бетонный порошок. Он не лоснился пост-коитальной сонливостью, никаких искусанных губ и всего, что могло к этому прилагаться. Эрик при этом испытывал странное и противоречивое ощущение то ли облегчения, то ли тревоги.

\- Когда ты слишком мало болтаешь, я начинаю беспокоиться, - негромко заметил он вслух.

Чарльз перевел на него взгляд, до этого покоившийся в тарелке, и улыбнулся, как обычно, и при этом — иначе, будто взрослее. Эрик подумал, что понятия не имеет, сколько Чарльзу лет.

\- Двадцать семь, - сказал Чарльз, уперся локтем в стол, а подбородком — в ладонь.

\- Ты снова не соблюдаешь личное пространство, или я снова слишком громко думаю?

\- Прости. Самоконтроль сегодня совсем не к черту. Мне бы поспать еще часов пять, но я боюсь, что от этого у меня только сильнее будет болеть голова.

Эрик почувствовал в сердце укол адреналина, микро-взрыв паники и мобилизации собственного сознания. Находиться рядом с Ксавье, который не может держать себя в руках (точнее, в собственной голове), когда у Эрика в голове перманентно и на повторе крутится план по убийству Шмидта, было, мягко говоря, неосмотрительно.

Чарльз закрыл глаза и положил руку на стол, ладонью вниз:

\- Я клянусь тебе, я не собираюсь лезть в твои личные и сокровенные тайны. Твой разум мне сейчас ощущается, как циркулярная пила: такой же громкий и враждебный. Это очень неприятно.

После минуты неповоротливого молчания, будто в комнату зашел кто-то голый и все пытались делать вид, что не замечают этого, Эрик ответил:

\- Извини.

И еще через минуту решил, что стоит поинтересоваться, что с Чарльзом случилось, но понял, что понятия не имеет, как для этого нужно правильно составить вопрос.

«Сейчас твой дар бы нам очень пригодился, Чарльз», - попытался «направленно» подумать Эрик.

Ксавье расцвел первой за сегодня цветной улыбкой, но ответил не сразу.

\- Эрик, ты можешь представить себе, что... - начал было он, но замолчал. 

Потом улыбнулся шире, отражая на розоватых щеках странный, мутный блеск в глазах, и продолжил, понизив голос, тихо и будто заворожено:

\- То, что делает нас с тобой теми, кто мы есть. Это ведь не какой-то неясный дар от какого-нибудь особо извращенного бога. Все это объясняется научно, друг мой, и ничего нового в этом мире после Дарвина еще не придумали. Это мутация. Мутация превратила одноклеточные организмы в доминирующую форму воспроизведения жизни. Бесконечные формы разнообразия в каждом поколении. И все это благодаря мутации.

Эрик растерянно молчал, потому как, все это было крайне интересно, но едва ли это было предметной областью, в которой он хоть сколько-нибудь ориентировался.

Чарльз ухмыльнулся, одно временно с этим пытаясь изобразить на лице ложную невинность, и это было уже больше похоже на него прежнего.

\- Между прочим, эта фраза когда-то неплохо срабатывала, если тебе хотелось снять кого-нибудь на ночь.

Эрик вопросительно поднял бровь:

\- Осторожно, Чарльз, иначе я подумаю, что твои непристойные предложения наконец-то начинают набирать вес. С наукой трудно поспорить. Не говоря о том, конечно, что это худшая фраза, с которой можно начать знакомство.

Ксавье вздохнул:

\- В целом, ты прав. Но, - на этом месте он снова расплылся в широкой, головокружительной улыбке, - если серьезно. Только подумай, сколько таких же, как мы с тобой, людей может быть вокруг нас. Моя... Рейвен. Моя сестра. Сводная сестра на самом деле. Она тоже... И она совершенно удивительная. А сколько еще удивительных и бесконечно разнообразных мутаций может быть у людей по всей земле. Мне трудно это представить, потому что от одной мысли меня начинает мучить вертиго.

Вертиго, твою мать.

\- Разве это не... одна из самых необыкновенных вещей, о которых когда-либо можно узнать? - Эрику трудно было дать отрицательный ответ, глядя в полное какой-то незащищенной и одновременно целеустремленной надежды лицо Чарльза. Янус бы позавидовал такому мастерству.

Но все же первое, о чем подумал Эрик, касалось, конечно, Шмидта. Чем больше «мутантов» было вокруг, тем больше была вероятность того, что через три дня ( _три дня_ ) Эрик встретит отпор, которого совсем не ожидал. Нужно было поговорить с Фрост.

Но сначала — оторвать взгляд от непристойного рта, обхватывавшего соломинку и потягивавшего через нее газировку.

\- Ты умеешь хранить секреты, Эрик? - вдруг спросил Чарльз.

\- Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько хорошо.

\- А я не умею. По крайней мере, от некоторых людей — никогда.

Ксавье кусал губы, глядя в пустовавшую тарелку, а от этого зрелища нужно было прятаться и как можно скорее.

Эрик направился к барной стойке, где спросил можно ли было воспользоваться в этом заведении телефоном, потом, после утвердительного ответа, набрал номер отеля, в котором жила Эмма, где с ресепшена его быстро переключили на нужный номер.

\- Сладкий, если бы я не знала наверняка, я бы подумала, что ты умеешь читать мысли на расстоянии, - тихо промурлыкала в трубку Фрост. Эрика передернуло.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Послушай, меня волнует один вопрос...

\- Нас с тобой больше никакие вопросы волновать не должны, Леншерр, - перебила его Эмма. - У меня новость: хорошая или плохая — зависит от восприятия.

Эрик почувствовал, как напрягается в теле каждая мышца, как натягиваются связки и в висках эхом отдается стук сердца.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Шоу мертв.

Возможно, на мгновение сердце в душной реберной клетке таки остановилось. Либо у Эрику просто потемнело в глазах и он потерял чувство реальности.

\- Что... ты имеешь в виду? - сдавленно выдавил он в трубку. - У тебя был запасной план, о котором ты не удосужилась меня предупредить?

\- Не было никакого запасного плана, дорогуша. Мир не вращается вокруг тебя.

\- Тогда кто тебе помогал? Кто сделал это?

\- Ну... судя по всему, какой-то непутевый таксист, въехавший в Себастьяна, когда тот слишком резко выбежал на дорогу. Он сегодня был в новой квартире, машина врезалась в него прямо напротив входа в подъезд. Не знаю, снабдили ли меня ложной информацией, или он просто поменял планы. Чертов параноик. Но в любом случае, теперь это уже не важно. Какая глупая смерть для такого необычного человека, - Фрост звучала несколько меланхолично, хотя с ней никогда нельзя было быть уверенным. – Я так понимаю, что он истек кровью.

Эрик не мог понять, что ему сейчас нужно было чувствовать: облегчение или злость. Он вообще не понимал, что творилось в его голове, потому что, кажется, все эмоции одновременно решили устроить в его мозгах ритуальные пляски, и Эрик понятия не имел...

Его разрывало на шрапнель, и рука, стискивавшая трубку, тряслась, будто наэлектризованная.

\- Похороны через неделю. Не знаю, стоит ли тебе там появляться, но это не мне решать. Я свяжусь с тобой позже, возможно, даже заеду. Очень надеюсь, что это будет последний раз, когда наши с тобой пути пересекутся, - Эмма замолчала и перед тем, как повесить трубку, добавила: - И не делай глупостей, сладкий.

Эрику казалось, будто он в одночасье оказался погребен под остатками дома своего детства, который разбомбили много лет назад. Может быть, это был шок. Он очень давно не оказывался в состоянии шока.

Эрик вытянул перед собой руку и стал наблюдать, как за окном меняет форму пожарный гидрант, как застывают ломаными линиями фонарные столбы, быстро и яростно снимаются припаркованные машины, и вот оно, наконец-то. Самое родное и привычное, вскормленное собственными внутренностями, чувство гнева и ярости, теперь переполнявшее его и дававшее ему почти неограниченную власть над всем металлом поблизости, на всей улице.

Вилки и ложки дергались и парили по воздуху вместе с многочисленной мелочью, портсигарами, пудреницами, зеркалами, ножницами, разрываемые перпендикулярными магнитными полями, линии которых сходились у Эрика на ладони.

Ощущение было незабываемым и одновременно ударом под дых.

\- Твою мать, Эрик! Эрик, успокойся. Пожалуйста. Выслушай меня. Успокойся, я прошу тебя, - к реальности Эрика вернул голос Чарльза, звучавший, кажется, одновременно на всех возможных уровнях восприятия. Эрик слышал его, чувствовал вкус этого голоса, его запах, его температуру на кончиках пальцев. Чарльз стискивал его предплечье дрожащими пальцами и остервенело прижимал указательный и средний пальцы к своему виску.

И Эрик вдруг понял, что все вокруг, абсолютно все, не разбегались и не паниковали не из-за того, что были парализованы немым ужасом, а потому что они были просто... парализованы, как застывшие каменные статуи или покрытые пеплом человеческие фигуры Помпей. А Чарльз при этом смотрел на Эрика широко открытыми покрасневшими глазами, потом убрал назад одну из прядей Эрика, выбившуюся из идеально зализанной челки, и сказал:

\- Пожалуйста, друг мой. Тебе нужно прийти в себя. Ты должен вернуть все на место, я не смогу долго держать всю улицу в такой состоянии — у меня уже шумит в ушах. Это слишком опасно, ты же понимаешь это. Пожалуйста, Эрик...

По переулку за окном медленно проехала машина, водитель которой даже не взглянул вокруг.

Эрик всегда отлично умел правильно реагировать в экстренных ситуациях, поэтому весь искореженный металл, тут же начал принимать первоначальную форму, насколько это было возможно, а «сбежавшие» ценности вернулись к своим хозяевам и на свои изначальные места.

Ксавье сосредоточенно и слегка хмуро следил за движениями Эрика, и когда Эрик отпустил ощущение двигавшихся шестеренок в его часах, Чарльз один раз шмыгнул носом. Это не дало желаемого результата, потому что через мгновение Эрик наблюдал будто через сгусток тумана в голове, как из носа у Чарльза катится темная, целенаправленная, упрямая капля, вычерчивая прямую линию на его губах и подбородке.

В ту же секунду, когда глаза Ксавье начали закатываться, Эрик подхватил его, успевая сделать это до того, как тот начал оседать на пол.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЭТА ГЛАВА ДЛЯ 3ip* ПО СЛУЧАЮ ЕЕ ПРОШЕДШЕГО ДР! С ПРАЗДНИКОМ, ДОРОГАЯ)  
> ну и конечно, я, как всегда, ничего не смогла бы сделать без моей дорогой iell.  
> несколько замечаний: перед вами самая бессмысленная глава всего фика *facepalm* один раз там встречаемся температура в градусах - она в ФАРЕНГЕЙТАХ, а не цельсиях. советую послушать упоминаемое музло, оно няшное xDD ну или я могу сделать отдельный пост с ним)) там могут быть еще ошибки, на соо выложу вечерком, после еще одной проверки. а еще - во всей главе виноват Чарли. он заставил меня сделать все не так, как должно было быть. это все он, я не виновата. ангста опять нет((( почти.

Чарльз пришел в себя, когда они ехали домой в такси. На полпути к их дому (который, впрочем, был в 10 минутах езды от кафе, где они обедали и где Эрик так не вовремя потерял контроль) Ксавье встряхнул головой и приоткрыл глаза. После чего тут же снова зажмурился, прижал основание ладони к виску, недовольно застонал и спрятал лицо Эрику в плечо.

\- Мигрень? - тихо уточнил Эрик.

Чарльз неопределенно, но, кажется, утвердительно замычал в ответ.

Все это было очень странно, и Эрика разрывали на части желание как следует обдумать ситуацию и желание действовать: как можно скорее закрыть Чарльза в какой-нибудь темной комнате, где его голова хотя бы немного успокоится, и убедиться, что он в порядке. Проблема состояла в том, что Эрик по своей природе не был человеком, который интересуются, все ли у вас в порядке. Но Чарльз сегодня спас его задницу, и, может быть, даже его жизнь — в перспективе, и это, наверное, больше всего сбивало с толку. Эрику никогда не спасали жизнь просто так, без предварительной договоренности, не прося ничего взамен, а значит, как только Чарльз проснется, следовало бы ожидать от него каких-то требований или условий. Эрику почему-то было сложно себе это представить.

Другой крайне навязчивой мыслью был, как всегда, неотвратимо и болезненно, Шмидт, а точнее его необъяснимая и совершенно нелепая и неправдоподобная смерть. Эрик представлял, будто эти мысли были напечатаны выверенным шрифтом на скрипящей, пружинящей бумаге, будто он сминал эти листы и запихивал в дальние уголки памяти, потому что думать об этом сейчас, в присутствии Чарльза, который скорее всего был все еще не в себе, было опасно. И, кажется, не только потому что Чарльз мог услышать эти мысли, запомнить, использовать эту информацию против Эрика, но еще и потому, что Чарльз вымученно морщился и тяжело дышал. Эрик не разбивался в таких вещах, но, кажется, он ощущал, как Ксавье осторожно цеплялся за его мысли мелкими ненавязчивыми когтями, как будто Кот спрыгнул с холодильника Эрику на плечи и пытался слезть по нему на пол.

- _Прости, мне просто кажется, что я сейчас тронусь умом, если не найду хоть какой-нибудь постоянный поток мыслей,_ \- произнес Чарльз прямо у Эрика в голове и уцепился пальцами за его локоть. - _Мы едем, и люди вокруг... меняются слишком быстро. Мне просто нужно недолго посидеть на периферии твоего сознания, пока мы не доедем..._

\- Водитель такси, как и я, не собирается внезапно выпрыгивать на ходу из машины. Ты мог бы сидеть и у него в голове, - Эрик повернулся и наклонил голову к макушке Чарльза, тихо отвечая ему прямо на ухо, хотя, возможно, стоило бы просто подумать об этом. Любопытно, что эта предостерегающая мысль была скорее рефлекторной, потому как на самом деле Эрик не ощущал сейчас неудобства от Чарльза, беспомощным котенком цеплявшегося за его мозги.

Чарльз глубоко вздохнул и слегка выпрямился, отнимая мягкую, теплую щеку от плеча Эрика, но не слишком далеко, потому что когда он поднял свой темный, гудящий синий взгляд на Эрика, между их лицами, кажется, было всего несколько сантиметров. Чарльз прищурился и поджал губы, одновременно при этом улыбаясь одним уголком губ. Эрик дернулся, резко переводя взгляд на зеркало заднего вида над ветровым стеклом, и поймал в нем возмущенный взгляд водителя. Взгляд тут же размылся по краям и снова сосредоточился исключительно на дороге.

Эрик перевел взгляд обратно на Чарльза, который теперь сидел, прикрыв глаза и нахмурившись, и промурлыкал ответ Эрику себе под нос:

\- Мне не особенно нравится находиться в его голове, друг мой.

У Эрика на долю секунды перехватило дыхание. Ксавье иногда использовал свои силы поразительно бездумно, и это совершенно точно не должно было вызывать в Эрике желание... какое бы то ни было желание чего-то определенного или неопределенного вообще.

 _«А в моей тебе, видимо, комфортно?»_ \- подумал Эрик, и едва ли Чарльз мог пропустить это мимо «ушей».

Водитель продолжал смотреть на дорогу, а Чарльз снова ткнулся Эрику в плечо и его лицо поразительным образом разгладилось.

***

Эрику пришлось почти тащить Ксавье по лестнице в его квартиру, при этом он подозревал, что Чарльз уже не был не в состоянии передвигать ноги, просто ему нравилось, когда кто-то о нем заботился.

Они добрались до спальни, и Эрик скинул с себя вцепившуюся в его плечи руку Ксавье, по возможности аккуратно опуская свою ношу в ворох, по-видимому, давно не стиранных простыней. Чарльз несколько неловко принялся стаскивать с себя плащ, пока Эрик развязывал шнурки на его ботинках. Каким образом он дошел до такой жизни, Эрик старался не думать. Все это время Кот старательно путался между ног сначала у Эрика, а потом у Чарльза, забравшись к тому на кровать.

Как только оба ботинка с глухим стуком оказались на полу, Чарльз поджал колени и завернулся в простыню, будто муха в особо липкую паутину. В комнате было заметно прохладно, будто воздух стыл тут уже давно.

\- Почему-то раньше я не замечал, что в твоей спальне можно неделями хранить трупы, - сказал Эрик.

\- Каким любопытным образом работает твой мозг, друг мой, - промямлил Чарльз в подушку. - И подбирает именно такие сравнения.

Эрик замер на корточках перед кроватью, сжав пальцами раму, ощущая, как пружины слегка стонут и натягиваются под весом лежавшего на матрасе тела.

\- К тому же разве ты часто бывал в моей спальне, Эрик? Я уверен, что заметил бы это.

Синие глаза, мгновенно сверкнувшие из-под одеяла, казались уже не настолько потерянными и туманными, какими были минуту назад.

Эрик выпрямился и оглядел комнату, пытаясь не встречаться взглядом со сжавшимся на постели Ксавье. Нужно было выбираться отсюда как можно скорее, пока Чарльз не вытащил из него что-нибудь, о чем тому не следовало бы знать. Но сначала надо было разобраться с этим собачьим холодом. Создавалось ощущение, что температура в квартире едва ли превышала температуру на улице — весна разносилась по городу редкой изморосью в чуть выше 20 градусов.

Эрик снял плащ и перебросил его через спинку кровати:

\- Твой обогреватель вообще в рабочем состоянии? - спросил он, одновременно вытаскивая стул из-за стола, напоминавшего трюмо, чтобы встать на этот стул и рассмотреть калорифер под потолком в углу.

\- Он сломан, - ответил Чарльз, зевая, и, судя по удрученному шуршанию, перевернулся на другой бок. - Поэтому я и не люблю спать у себя.

Последнюю фразу Ксавье явно промурлыкал, что скорее всего означало, что он все еще не пришел в себя полностью. Это не отменяло того факта, что у Эрика в голове тут же расцвели определенные неуместные мысли. Какая, блядь, разница. Эрику было глубоко наплевать, где и с кем спал Чарльз. Чья горячая кожа касалась его обнаженной спины, поясницы и бедер, чтобы синтезировать в крошечном пространстве между телами щадящий, плотный, сонливый жар.

Калорифер был включен, более того кран на нем был выкручен на максимум. Эрик потрогал бесполезную батарею, проводя ладонью по ледяным складкам труб, и закрутил кран в выключенное положение с помощью своей силы.

\- Кажется, это вообще самый холодный объект в комнате. И давно он не работает? Тебе стоит попросить домоправителя починить его.

\- Бесполезно, друг мой. Не думай, что я не пробовал, - пробормотал Ксавье.

Эрик вздохнул, сжимая пальцами трубы перед собой, спустился со стула на пол и, глядя на полусонный комок серых простыней на кровати, сказал, сам того не ожидая:

\- Ты можешь пока что поспать у меня. А я посмотрю, что с твоим обогревателем. Несколько позже. Когда у меня будет время.

Чарльз приоткрыл один глаз и расплылся в улыбке.

\- Эрик, друг мой, я бы никогда не стал просить тебя об этом. Я не хочу доставлять тебе неудобства, - сказал он, уже проворно вставая с кровати, все еще закутанный в простыню, и сгребая с собой Кота.

Эрик еще раз побежденно вздохнул и устало потер глаза.

***

Чарльз расположился под одеялом, скомкав под собой две подушки, и после этого наконец заснул, по крайней мере Эрик, наконец, смог спокойно выдохнуть. Кот отказался быть свидетелем окончательного и бесповоротного падения чувства собственного достоинства Эрика и почти сразу выпрыгнул на пожарную лестницу.

Эрик присел в гостиной на один из многочисленных потрепанных стульев, достал из кармана пулю, которую всегда носил с собой, и закрыл глаза.

Он попытался сконцентрироваться на калорифере в квартире этажом ниже, прощупать несложный механизм, но его мысли наконец сгустились и развернулись из скомканного на границах сознания состояния, ударяя по его вискам изнутри одним неизбежным словом: Шмидт. Шмидт Шмидт Шмидт — на повторе и с все нарастающей амплитудой.

Эрик сжал кулаки, представляя, как прячет в них свою силу, не позволяет ей вырваться наружу и снова выйти из-под контроля. Шмидт был мертв, и Эрик категорически отказывался в это верить. Более абсурдной ситуации он представить не мог: Шмидт, погибший под колесами проезжавшей мимо машины? Это было просто смешно. К тому же, он не должен был переезжать в свою новую квартиру сегодня. Какого черта он там делал. Какого черта, блядь, какого черта эта злополучная машина проезжала мимо. И забрала единственное, что в жизни Эрика до этого момента имело хоть какой-то смысл.

У Эрика начинала ныть голова: Шмидт был мертв, но это было так странно и так неправильно, что едва ли можно было вот так сразу поверить в это. Шмидт мог подстроить свою смерть, конечно, не стоило его недооценивать. Тем не менее, это все же было более правдоподобно, чем Эмма, решившая вернуться на его сторону и водившая теперь Эрика за нос. Это не было похоже на случайность, к тому же Эрик никогда не верил в совпадения. Проблема состояла в том, что истинных причин произошедшего могло быть так много, что даже пытаться начать перечислять их было заведомо пустой тратой времени. Шмидт мог узнать о совместной деятельности Эрика и Эммы Фрост и попытаться таким образом сбросить их с хвоста (в таком случае, он точно их недооценивал, по крайней мере Эрика). Была вероятность другого покушения, потому как, наверняка, Эрик был не единственным «недоброжелателем» Клауса Шмидта.

Пока что единственным логичным вариантом дальнейших действий было увидеть тело Шмидта собственными глазами. Эрик спустился в квартиру Чарльза, потому как его собственный телефон находился в спальне, где спал Чарльз, и когда все успело стать таким запутаным? И таким... привычным?

Эмма взяла трубку почти сразу.

\- Неужели ты так быстро соскучился по мне, сладкий, - первым делом скептически поинтересовалась она в трубку.

\- Каким образам ты могла знать, что это я?

\- Ты единственный, кто знает этот номер. Ты чувствуешь себя особенным, правда, дорогой? - приторно промурлыкала Фрост.

\- Мне нужно увидеть его тело.

\- Леншерр. Похороны. Я уже говорила тебе о них. Я также говорила, что свяжусь позже на неделе с дополнительной информацией, и что я невероятно сильно не желаю слышать о тебе чаще, чем это совершенно необходимо.

\- Похороны через неделю. За это время может произойти все, что угодно, если нас с тобой на самом деле подставили, - Эрик медленно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь одновременно привести свою голову в порядок.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебя не пустят на опознание. Точнее, его уже опознали, он умер на руках у своего подельника. И мои источники сообщили мне, что это не дезинформация.

\- Те же источники, не сказавшие тебе, что он каким-то образом переехал на Ист-Сайд раньше времени?

Эмма промолчала несколько секунд и продолжила, тихо и напряженно:

\- Нет. Другой источник. И об этом решении действительно никто не знал. Себастьян, очевидно, поддался очередному приступу паранойи и поменял планы, предупредив только несколько человек из ближайшего окружения. Леншерр, я не люблю повторять, но я сделаю это специально ради тебя, дорогуша. Если ты предпримешь нечто, что может нас с тобой выдать, сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость, это может быть чревато определенными последствиями. Каковы истинные причины смерти Шоу — это совсем другой вопрос, и я все еще не уверена, что они меня интересуют. Поэтому в конце недели я пойду на его похороны, а ты можешь присоединиться. Мы увидим его тело, и я, возможно, наконец смогу спокойно заснуть, не держа рядом с кроватью заранее собранный чемодан. Терпеть это не могу.

Одной из причин, почему Эрик терпеть не мог Эмму Фрост, было то, что он совершенно не мог ее читать, хотя в этот раз она явно и дотошно пыталась его убедить. Тем не менее она, кажется, была права.

\- Хорошо. Значит, через неделю, - ответил Эрик.

Эмма хмыкнула и повесила трубку.

***

Эрик просидел на диване в гостиной Чарльза до ночи, потерявших в размышлениях и попытках заставить себя смириться с тем, что самое важное дело его жизни так никогда и не будет закончено. Точнее, оно было закончено, но кем-то другим, и об этом Эрик тоже старался не думать слишком активно. В сумерках его голова наконец перестала ныть, а в темноте он уже не чувствовал барабанной дроби сосудов в висках, только тяжесть во всем теле и знакомую пост-адреналиновую усталость.

Эрик поднялся к себе в квартиру с единственным желанием забраться под одеяло и выспаться, а утром обдумать все это еще раз. И повторного обдумывания он явно ожидал без особого удовольствия.

Тишина в квартире гудела, будто неудачный аккорд на гитаре, во всех комнатах было темно, и надо было бы, наверное, разобраться с калорифером Чарльза, чтобы выгнать его из своей постели. Или просто разбудить. Или заснуть на каком-нибудь кресле.

Эрик не стал включать свет в спальне, обошел кровать и встал у письменного стола, нащупывая бутылку виски. Его пальцы коснулись клавиш печатной машинки, и Эрик вдруг замер, почувствовал что-то неясное у себя в голове, как будто кто-то неслышно подошел со спины и тепло подул на его шею.

Эрик включил ночник на прикроватной тумбочке, не поворачиваясь, все так же касаясь пальцами печатной машинки.

\- Я надеюсь, ты простишь меня, друг мой, но когда... сегодня днем. Сегодня днем я, возможно, не слишком хорошо уследил за своими силами. Поэтому в моей голове отпечаталось кое-что... кое-что из твоих планов. Наверное, стоит называть их планами? Совсем немного, поверхностные мысли, и я почти сразу прервал их поток в свой мозг. Я просто подумал, что это будет честно, что я должен сказать тебе об этом, - голос Чарльза был заспанным и тихим.

И Эрик вдруг понял, что в данный момент, ему действительно все равно, потому что Шмидт был мертв и до завтрашнего утра думать об этом снова у него просто не было сил. Как и чинить чертов обогреватель. Эрик наконец повернулся и слегка присел на край стола.

Чарльз растянулся поперек кровати, его черный теплый кардиган, в котором он залез под одеяло неопределенное количество часов назад, теперь валялся на полу возле кровати. Чарльз лежал в его, Эрика, кровати. Господи, за что все эти испытания.

«Не смей читать мои мысли сейчас. Слышишь? Не смей», - подумал Эрик. Чарльз не ответил.

«У меня нет желания сейчас пытаться прятать их от тебя», - продолжал думать Эрик, сжимая горлышко стоявшей у него за спиной бутылки. - «Но как же я хочу трахнуть тебя».

Эрик понятия не имел, сидел ли Чарльз сейчас в его голове, но воздух в комнате почти трещал. Ксавье облизал губы и перевернулся на спину, перевел взгляд на потолок.

\- А еще я знаю, что иногда ты не против секса с мужчинами. И что тебе это нравится. У меня очень полезный дар, не находишь? - негромко сказал Чарльз, и Эрик сам не понял, как оказался у постели.

Он уперся одним коленом в матрас, а Чарльз приподнялся на локти, а потом довольно резко сел и потянулся к Эрику, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, с силой впиваясь ногтями в кожу головы, и Эрик подумал, что было бы гораздо проще упасть на кровать вслед за Чарльзом, нежели пытаться выдерживать то, как он почти висел у Эрика на шее.

Вдавить незнакомое тело в матрас было очень просто и очень приятно. Чарльз целовался совсем не сонно, немного неопрятно, мокро, и Эрик подумал, что готов сейчас кончить всухую, если они достаточно долго будут обсасывать друг другу языки и тереться нетерпеливыми, спрятанными в одежду телами.

Их движения были бездумными и краткими одновременно. Они не отнимали ртов друг от друга, будь то глубокий поцелуй, где Эрик готов был добраться до самых гланд Ксавье, или то, как Чарльз цеплялся зубами за ускользающий пульс, и это было неожиданно болезненно. Не то, чтобы Эрик собирался его останавливать, конечно.

Эрику, находившемуся сверху, было проще задавать ритм и общее направление их действий, так что он пропихнул свое бедро Чарльзу между ног, а бедро Чарльза оказалось у его паха, и теперь им оставалось всего несколько минут жалких толчков, и правильных углов, и рука Эрика каких-то образом оказалось на члене Ксавье, сжимая его через несколько слоев ткани, прижимая к нему ладонь. Чарльз застонал, и это было что-то невероятное, непохожее на неясное мычание, которое они оба издавали до этого.

Эрик ощущал, как мокрая от пота рубашка липла к его пояснице и лопаткам. Чарльз запрокинул голову, потерся макушкой о подушку, застонал снова, широко открывая рот, складывая свои вульгарно-красные губы буквой О, и Эрику хотелось облизать всю его шею, которая при таком ракурсе была в его полном распоряжении.

В последние несколько минут они все-таки расстегнули ширинки, хотя в этом было мало смысла, разве что только чтобы не пачкать штаны. Эрик облизал ладонь, хотя член Чарльза и так был весь в смазке, горячий и твердый и невероятный у Эрика в кулаке.

Им нужно было всего лишь несколько мгновений скользких движений и не менее скользких звуков, Эрик кончил первым, замер на несколько секунд, пока Чарльз не шлепнул его тыльной стороной ладони по затылку, и после парочки движений, Ксавье снова выгнулся и застонал, и Эрик бы оценил это в полной мере, если бы все это не казалось наркотическим сном и если бы он не чувствовал себя таким уставшим.

\- Блядь, - Эрик успел только перевернуться на спину, кое-как натянуть штаны обратно, вытирая руку прямо о карман, после чего его мозг отключился. Так же просто, как выключатель щелкал в его настольной лампе.

***

Эрик проснулся или пришел в себя, трудно было подобрать правильное слово, когда за окнами было все еще довольно темно, едва рассветало и комната была раскрашена грязными утренними красками. Ощущение в штанах было довольно отвратительным, все возможные швы на одежде впечатались кожу самым неприятным образом, и кости затекли именно так, как они всегда затекают, когда ты спишь, не раздеваясь. Не то, чтобы это было ново, наоборот — до зубного скрежета привычно, кровати предпочтительнее было спать по-человечески.

Эрик размял шею и собирался было оглядеть комнату, но его взгляд упал на вторую половину кровати, а точнее — прямо по голую, почти не прикрытую одеялом задницу Чарльза. Да, конечно. Чарльз. Полуголый и пахнущий спермой и сном, одетый в одну рубашку (видимо, ночью он пошел по противоположному Эрику пути и, вместо того, чтобы натянуть штаны, поспешно снял их) и прямо у Эрика в постели. Интересно, сколько остальные платят за то, что Эрику по случайности досталось бесплатно.

\- Твою мать, - тихо прорычал он себе под нос и аккуратно сел на кровати, чтобы не потревожить своего... соседа.

Брюки были испорчены, да еще и таким образом, что их было бы неловко сдавать в прачечную.

\- Моя матушка не имела ничего общего с прошлой ночью, насколько я заметил, - пробормотал вдруг Чарльз в подушку, и Эрик рефлекторно перевел на него взгляд.

Ксавье получше натянул на себя одеяло и потянулся, открывая беззащитную шею, которую несколько часов назад... Ладно, неважно, это сейчас было совершенно не к месту. 

\- Если ты снова используешь на мне этот чертов трюк, который мгновенно меня вырубает, Чарльз, я тебя предупреждаю, я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю, - сказано это было без особого энтузиазма, так что слабо напоминало угрозу.

Эрик потер глаза и собирался встать с кровати, но ловкие маленькие пальцы ухватили его за предплечье.

\- Эрик, это же ничего не изменит между нами, правда?

Эрик понятия не имел, что на это можно было ответить. Более того, он понятия не имел, изменит ли это что-нибудь. В конце-концов Эрику и раньше приходилось водить дружбу с проститутками, элитными или нет, но при этом еще и спать с ними... Это все усложняло.

Чарльз прищурился. Ну конечно, наверняка, Эрик сейчас думал по меньшей мере с такой же громкостью, как если бы орал в рупор.

\- Подожди-ка минутку... - начал Чарльз, но Эрик тут же перебил его:

\- Нет, нет, это точно ничего между нами не изменит. Это просто секс. У меня его долго не было, ты был не прочь оказать мне дружескую помощь или... профессиональную, я не знаю, поправь меня, если надо.

\- Эрик! - Ксавье вскочил на постели, и обмотался в одеяло, будто шелкопряд в особо непроницаемый кокон.

\- Что?

\- О господи, почему я не заметил этого сразу. Я ужасный телепат, постоянно случайно читаю те мысли, которые не надо, и не вижу очевидных вещей, которые всегда все портят, - Чарльз тер лицо руками и сбивчиво бубнил себе под нос. - Ты же правда думал, что я если не проституцией занимаюсь, то живу за счет других людей.

Обычно такая постановка предложения означала, что кто-то в разговоре был в корне неправ. Эрику вдруг стало душно, и было ощущение, что он находился на пороге какого-то очень неловкого события.

\- Эрик! Я этого не делаю! Черт бы тебя побрал, - «кокон» рухнул обратно на постель, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. - Я люблю секс и занимаюсь им исключительно ради удовольствия. К тому же это все еще незаконно в этом штате. Мне стоило бы оскорбиться и никогда с тобой больше не разговаривать. Но я же телепат, поэтому я знаю, что...

Чарльз вздохнул и перевернулся так, чтобы ему удобнее было укоризненно коситься на Эрика и улыбаться.

\- Я... - начал Эрик, и черт возьми. Черт подери этого невыносимого человека. - Прошу прощения? Чарльз, я не собирался, даже если бы ты был... ну... В любом случае, это не мое дело. Но тебе стоит согласиться, что ты ведешь весьма сомнительный образ жизни. Насколько я понял, ты не работаешь, но у тебя хватает денег на ренту и постоянные вечеринки.

\- Я мог бы быть в отпуске, или, к примеру... между работами.

\- Как я уже говорил: определенный образ жизни.

Чарльз вздохнул, перевернулся на спину и сказал, глядя в потолок:

\- Если хочешь, друг мой, я могу рассказать тебе о своем образе жизни, но только если ты не будешь паниковать по поводу того, что между нами произошло.

Когда-то, увидев Чарльза в первый раз, Эрик и подумать не мог, что на самом деле все его тело было покрыто веснушками. И если голые предплечья, будто обсыпано тумериком или имбирем, до этого еще являлись ему, то факт наличия веснушек даже на его заднице единовременно отключал большинство мозговых функций.

\- Я никогда не знаю, сколько всего ты на самом деле обо мне знаешь, Чарльз. Весь мой секс с мужчинами идет обычно по одному и тому же сценарию, и ты пока что не исключение. Так что поверь мне, я совершенно точно не в панике.

Чарльз расплылся в улыбке, одновременно невинной и неясной:

\- Значит, завтрак?

***

Эрик с довольно давних пор нечасто использовал кухонную плиту, а вспомнить последний раз, когда он готовил что-нибудь не только для себя, было весьма проблематично. Чарльз сидел на одном из больших мягких стульев, забравшись на него с ногами, и бодро пил чай, заедая его тостом с маслом. Он наконец выглядел выспавшимся и самим собой.

\- Ты собирался мне что-то рассказать? - напомнил Эрик, заваривая себе кофе. Не то, чтобы ему было интересно, но обещание есть обещание.

\- Про то, чем я занимаюсь по жизни, да, - ответил Ксавье и положил половину своего тоста сверху на чашку. - Вообще, мое жизненное призвание — это генетика.

Эрик скептически поднял бровь:

\- Она хорошо оплачивает счета?

\- Если бы я окончил университет, то, возможно. Не знаю, - вздохнул Чарльз.

Это объясняло многочисленные научные справочники и издания в его спальне.

\- Что же произошло с твоей учебой?

Ксавье поставил чашку к себе на колени и откинулся на спинку.

\- Это довольно давняя, длинная и не менее занудная история моей семьи и моих так называемых родственников. 

\- Ты знаешь о моей семье все.

\- Не совсем. Я уже говорил тебе, что склонен иногда преувеличивать. Послушай, - Чарльз потер бровь и поправил халат, в котором сидел после того, как принял душ, - это действительно специфическая история, в которой нет ничего особо интересного. В моей семье было достаточно денег, чтобы оплачивать мое обучение в любых университетах мира. Но мой отчим не пылал ко мне особой любовью, так что, когда мне было 20 и Шэрон, моя мать, умерла, он вроде как лишил меня доступа к моим счетам, и нам с Рейвен пришлось выкручиваться самим. И нет, никто из нас не занимался проституцией, слава Богу.

\- Неужели твоя мать не озаботилась завещанием? Официальным запретом лишать тебя права на семейную собственность?

\- У нее был алкоголизм в третьей стадии, ей было не до того, друг мой.

Эрик предполагал, что история жизни Чарльза не так проста, как некоторым могло бы показаться. Это не означало, однако, что Эрик мог хоть что-нибудь о ней предугадать. Возможно, совсем немного.

«Мне жаль», - подумал Эрик, и Ксавье едва заметно улыбнулся, потом передернул пальцами у своего виска, как будто провел между струн арфы, и продолжил:

\- У меня очень полезный дар, Эрик. И многие люди готовы заплатить весьма немалые деньги за мои услуги.

\- В связи с этим ты ездишь в Синг-Синг по вторникам?

\- Отчасти, не совсем. В любом случае, за один визит туда я могу передать невероятное количество сообщений, даже не посмотрев в сторону того, кому они предназначаются.

\- Да, я полагаю... за это немало платят.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько немало. Я таким образом могу оплачивать обучение Рейвен. Это не единственный вариант моих услуг, конечно, но общая идея такова.

\- И где же учится твоя сестра?

\- В Униветситете Вирджинии.

\- Далековато от тебя.

\- Да, я... Ей. Захотелось побыть подальше от меня. Я говорил тебе, что мы не слишком ладили последние несколько лет. К тому же она увлеклась всем этим битничеством.

\- Не логичнее тогда было бы пойти учиться в Колумбийский Университет?

Чарльз удивленно вскинул брови и улыбнулся одним уголком губ, как он любил это делать, давая знак, что это было его «хитрое» выражение лица. По крайней мере, так это научился воспринимать Эрик.

\- Не ожидал, что ты знаешь о таких вещах.

\- Чарльз, если я не живу настолько социально насыщенной жизнью как ты, это еще не значит, что я обитаю в землянке на краю мира.

Чарльз довольно хохотнул и сделал глоток чая.

На самом деле, это было довольно странно: то, что Чарльза не уязвляло продавать свои способности. В нем было что-то такое неуловимо высокомерное и гордое от «высшего слоя общества»: может быть, этот чертов претенциозный британский акцент, или то, как он любил сидеть, закинув ногу на ногу и чуть наклонившись на один бок. У женщины это смотрелось бы кокетливо, у Чарльза... сложно было объяснить.

\- Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что ты будешь сотрудничать с криминальными слоями.

\- Я не работаю с... Я не со всеми работаю. Я не могу заставить себя выполнять указания, скажем так, определенного типа людей. Но, поверь мне, даже в этой среде есть совсем неплохие люди, - путано ответил Ксавье, водя пальцами по ободку чашки с остывавшим чаем.

\- Несомненно. Особенно, в Синг-Синг.

Чарльз метнул в Эрика хмурый взгляд и сказал:

\- У меня есть друг там, очень милый мальчик. Его зовут Алекс, и он такой же, как мы с тобой. Но у него большие проблемы с самоконтролем, из-за чего он оказался в тюрьме.

Эрик ничего не ответил, но в голове у него проскользнуло: «Любопытно».

\- Хотя я надеюсь, что скоро его там не будет. - Легкая задумчивость на лице Ксавье сменилась вдруг целеустремленностью средней интенсивности. - Я хочу тебе рассказать кое о чем, Эрик. Пусть это будет нашим с тобой обменом, как в тот раз с детскими воспоминаниями. Я знаю, что человек, которого ты преследовал, мертв. Точнее, тебе об этом сообщили.

Эрик напрягся и отставил свою пустую кружку в сторону. Интересно, что в его голове Чарльз перестал быть точкой потенциальной опасности. Когда же это произошло.

\- Если я скажу тебе, что некая организация... Официальная организация. Связалась со мной некоторое время назад. Им было известно, кто я, и они попросили моей помощи в одном вопросе. И то, что мне открылось... Эрик, это невероятно, - Чарльз опустил ноги с сидения стула, наклонился и поставил чашку под стул, потом выпрямился и потер ладони о бедра, скрытые халатом. - Ты представить не можешь, как нас много. Нас, мутантов. В каждом городе, по всему миру. И я могу чувствовать их, находить их. Мы можем собрать их вместе, помочь им. Ты уже думал, куда ты направишься теперь?

Эрик отрицательно покачал головой. Он прекрасно понимал, к чему все это шло.

\- Останься здесь. Мы с тобой вдвоем можем построить целую нацию. Помочь мутантам самоопределиться...

\- Ты не перестаешь думать масштабно, не так ли? Это все очень красиво, Чарли, но я не собираюсь быть домашним питомцем у «некой официальной организации».

\- Не называй меня Чарли, пожалуйста, друг мой, - Чарльз недовольно вздохнул и поднялся со стула.

\- Почему? Все тебя так называют, - вопросительно поднял брови Эрик. Чарльз теперь стоял напротив него.

\- Но ты же не все, - Ксавье положил ладони Эрику на плечи и смотрел на него своим фирменным взглядом невинного маленького животного. От него пахло мылом, мокрыми волосами и... твою же мать.

\- Ты собираешься рассказать своим официальным друзьям о моих способностях? - попытался вернуть разговор в привычное русло Эрик.

\- Конечно, нет. Только если ты мне позволишь.

\- Чарльз, что ты делаешь? - Ксавье стоял теперь уже вплотную и, кажется, собирался подняться на носочки.

\- Мы можем позже поговорить о моих поисках мутантов, или о чем-нибудь еще, что будет тебе интересно. Или даже выпить. Но сейчас я бы предпочел заняться сексом. Или ты собирался лишить меня чести и не позвонить после?

Руки Эрика каким-то образом уже развязывали пояс на халате Чарльза.

\- Надеюсь, мне не придется жениться на тебе после этого, - пробормотал Эрик Ксавье прямо в губы. Его кожа была теплой и незнакомой, ее хотелось сжимать, оставлять на ней следы. 

Боже. Как оказалось, Эрик ужасно соскучился по сексу.

***

Эрик сделал предположение, что в их с Чарльзом отношениях намечалась определенная тенденция. А именно: все серьезные разговоры могли вскоре неминуемо и заблаговременно вести к сексу до того, как они достигали определенных важных поворотов в дискуссии.

Чарльз облизал Эрику кадык и предположил, что в таком случае им нужно было найти, чем занимать руки во время их «серьезных разговоров».

Каким образом это привело к тому, что они с Ксавье теперь прогуливались в магазине дешевых подарков в поисках дорожного шахматного набора, объяснялось видимо в ту минуту, когда Эрик кончал.

Кивнув в сторону стоящей перед ними магнитной шахматной доски, Эрик сказал:

\- Мне нравится этот вариант.

\- Еще бы, - ухмыльнулся Чарльз и стал тыкать в маленькие фигурки, выставленные на доске.

 _«Давай украдем его»,_ \- раздалось у Эрика в голове, и он едва не дернулся. После чего повернул голову в сторону Ксавье и вопросительно на него посмотрел:

_«Украдем? Ты не взял с собой кошелек? Он стоит 5 долларов, едва ли мы не можем позволить себе подобную роскошь»._

_«Просто это забавно»_ , - Чарльз изображал из себя саму невинность.

 _«Ты ведь понимаешь, что с нашими силами делать такое просто нечестно и жестоко по отношению к мелким карманникам?»_ \- продолжал мысленно отвечать Эрик, осторожно оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, передвинул одну из пешек на доске с помощью своей силы.

Глаза Чарльза буквально загорелись:

_«Но мы, друг мой, не будем жульничать и использовать свои силы, а, как честные воры, вынесем шахматы отсюда, спрятав куда-нибудь в плащ»._

_«Чарльз, ты в курсе, что у тебя что-то явно не в порядке с головой?»_ \- поинтересовался Эрик, снова оглядываясь по сторонам и становясь с Ксавье почти что спина к спине.

Чарльз ответил, уже запихивая шахматы себе под плащ:

_«Конечно, в курсе, я же телепат»._

После этого шахматы стали традицией или чем-то вроде того, насколько можно завести традицию на второй неделе знакомства. Днем Чарльз иногда исчезал в неясном направлении, «по работе», Эрик разобрал свою доску с материалами по Шмидту и, привычно систематизировав их, разложил по папкам, не убирая слишком далеко. В любом случае до похорон он не мог быть ни в чем полностью уверенным.

Все остальное время, исключая несколько вечеринок дома у Ксавье, они с Чарльзом занимались тремя вещами: играли в шахматы, напивались и трахались. 

Ксавье играл хорошо, при этом клялся, что не читает стратегию Эрику у него в голове и блистал всяческими бесполезными названиями гамбитов и матов, почти никогда при этом не используя сами приемы. Иногда они говорили о ЦРУ, с которым сотрудничал Чарльз, и по большей части не упоминали Шмидта, но в основном Ксавье долго и подробно распространялся о последних генетических исследованиях, о своих политических взглядах и о своей миссии по поиску мутантов.

\- «Не спрашивай, что твоя страна сделала для тебя, спроси, что ты сделал для нее», да, Чарльз? Какой ты милый маленький патриот, - высказался однажды Эрик на эту тему, наслаждаясь тем, что через несколько ходов Чарльзу совершенно точно грозил шах и мат.

Чарльз бросил на него возмущенный, но спокойный взгляд и ответил:

\- Я не большой поклонник Кеннеди, и мои мотивы далеки от патриотических. Ты это знаешь, друг мой.

\- Каждый раз, когда я узнаю о тебе что-то новое, то начинаю сомневаться в правдивости старых знаний, - ответил Эрик и поставил шах.

Пить Чарльз любил в равной степени дома и в разнообразных барах по всему городу, а в определенной кондиции, где-то после двух-трех стаканов пива или полутора бокала виски, в нем просыпалась (на самом деле никогда до конца не засыпавшая) блядь, и его даже не нужно было просить о минете, он просто ловил мимолетные мысли у Эрика в голове.

Эрику же нравилось пить дома, по большей части у себя в квартире. Хотя он и починил обогреватель у Ксавье в спальне, но находиться как можно ближе к своим особенно ценным вещам было для него старой и весьма полезной привычкой.

Вечером посреди недели Эрик вспомнил о марихуане, которую недавно подарил ему рыжий парень на вечеринке у Чарльза. Чарльз укоризненно покачал головой. И причитал все время, пока скручивал косяк:

\- Шон же еще совсем ребенок. Откуда у него все эти наркотики? Ты не первый, кому он впихивает подозрительные пакетики. Ему надо быть осторожнее, мало ли на кого он может нарваться.

\- Твоя забота о благополучии детей греет мне сердце, Чарльз.

В итоге всю ночь они говорили обо всем подряд, и где-то под утро перешли на кинематограф.

\- Тебе нравится Альфред Хичхок, Эрик? Мне очень нравится Альфред Хичкок. Ты смотрел «Север на северо-запад»? Эта сцена с самолетом — это нечто невероятное! Особенно музыка.

Эрик лежал поперек кровати и наблюдал за своим космическим потолком:

\- Я смотрел только один фильм Хичкока, и он назывался, кажется... замороженный, зачарованный... «Завороженный».

\- «Завороженный»! - излишне истерично воскликнул Чарльз. - Как я обожаю этот фильм, Эрик! Вся эта интрига с психоанализом. Честное слово, если бы мое сердце не было отдано генетике, я бы ушел в психоанализ. А какой там Грегори Пек...

Рядом с Эриком зашуршало одеяло, после чего голос Ксавье зазвучал намного ближе.

\- Ты на него немного похож, знаешь, - промурлыкал Чарльз и зарылся пальцами Эрику в волосы, слегка пачкая свою руку воском. Голова Эрика полнилась тактильным сюрреализмом. - Я люблю темноволосых загадочных мужчин в черно-белом кино.

«Ты что, считаешь меня загадочным?», - подумал Эрик.

\- И каких женщин ты любишь? - спросил Эрик.

\- Друг мой, я не люблю женщин, - ответил Ксавье и сел на Эрика верхом.

Эрик недоверчиво покосился на него:

\- Тебе стоило бы сказать это мне в трезвом состоянии.

Потом они стали обсуждать драматические тени на лицах персонажей, как часто этот прием использовали в черно-белых нуар-детективах и насколько он был действенным. После чего Чарльз попытался воссоздать данный эффект посредством настольной лампы и ночников, а Эрик пытался отдышаться от нездорового смеха по этому поводу.

Пятничный вечер они решили провести в одном баре в Бруклине. Вокруг было шумно и, как бы парадоксально это ни было, но такая атмосфера создавала определенную интимность, чувство защищенности личных разговоров.

\- Ты знаешь, мне удалось уговорить начальство вытащить Алекса из тюрьмы. Они посчитали, что он более ценен на свободе и под моим наблюдением, - сказал Чарльз, медленно, но целенаправленно попивая свое пиво.

\- Они посчитали?

\- Ну, возможно... я немного помог им в этом.

\- Чарльз, твое чистосердечное лицемерие порой выбивает меня из колеи.

Ксавье в ответ надулся и сделал вид, будто высматривает кого-то в толпе.

\- Хочешь сказать, что я не прав? - спросил Эрик.

Чарльз вздохнул.

\- Я никогда не использую телепатию, чтобы заставлять людей делать то, что могло бы причинить им долговременный вред.

\- Как скажешь, - Эрик не стал развивать тему, чокнулся своим стаканом с пивом с пивом Ксавье и отсалютовал им.

Музыкальный автомат в углу запел «Who Put The Bomp» Барри Манна — самую бессмысленную песню современности, и Эрик подумал, что сейчас, кажется, ни одно заведение не обходилось без этой машины. Как оказалось, Чарльз был настоящим экспертом музыкальных автоматов, по крайне мере их репертуар он знал пугающе хорошо. Каждый раз, когда они ходили куда-нибудь выпить или пообедать, он обязательно отпускал комментарии по поводу играющих на фоне песен или ставил что-нибудь сам, а еще терпеть не мог Джимми Дина и его «Big Bad John», объясняя это тем, что странная манера Дина скорее говорить, чем петь, шла наперекор самому смыслу музыкальной индустрии. У Эрика не было особых предпочтений в современной музыке, кроме джаза и кое-какого рок-н-ролла, но из-за Чарльза список его любимых исполнителей пополнился теперь Роем Орбисоном и Делом Шенноном. У Ксавье была пластинка последнего, «Runaway», которую он совершенно туманным образом вытащил из какого-то музыкального автомата и под которую он всегда танцевал после второго стакана виски или бренди.

В тот вечер Чарльз напился, кажется, больше обычного, потому что Эрик не успел вовремя отобрать у него водку, и начал вести беседу с какой-то блондинкой с разными глазами, заваливая ее непонятными научными терминами, так что Эрик только закатывал глаза. Большая потеря для женской половины населения, что Чарльз предпочитал исключительно члены. Потом Ксавье направился к автомату и выбрал «Heartbreak Hotel», после чего попытался обнять Эрика прямо у бара, влажно повторяя ему на ухо, что он поверить не мог, что у них тут был Элвис. В конце концов Ксавье с этой девицей полезли танцевать, а Эрику оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как Чарльз плавно вел бедрами в такт и передергивал плечами под каждые парные аккорды, разносившиеся по помещению восклицательными знаками.

Им стоило бы после этого трахнуться прямо в туалете, но бар был переполнен народом, поэтому они поймали такси и, добравшись до дома, направились сразу к Эрику. Чарльз в спальню, а Эрик — на кухню за новой бутылкой бурбона.

Чарльз не лежал на кровати, как предполагал Эрик, не искал стаканы и не высовывался в окно. Он сидел за письменным столом и говорил с кем-то по телефону. Эрик застыл в дверном проеме, прислушиваясь.

\- Это все какой-то идиотизм. Я прошу тебя, давай поговорим по-человечески, - едва ли можно было сказать, что Эрик подслушивал, потому как Чарльз не мог не чувствовать его присутствия. - Нет, я не... Я не пьян. Да, я выпил, но это неважно. Пожалуйста, не надо так. Я скучаю по тебе. Я думаю о тебе чаще, чем ты можешь себе представить. Ты должна приехать... Нет, я не пытаюсь, снова... Рейвен!

Чарльз держал трубку одну рукой, а второй закрывал половину лица и выглядел вообще довольно жалко.

\- Я все помню, этому спору уже черт знает сколько лет, - продолжил Ксавье тише и слегка хрипло. - Да, я считаю, что тут тебе будет лучше. Потому что мы будем тут вместе. То есть нет. Только не надо снова делать вид, что это я во всем виноват. Рейвен, нет! - на последней фразе тон Чарльза снова пополз вверх. - Я не... ладно. Хорошо. Хорошо. Да. Пока.

Чарльз с силой вмял трубку на место и выругался:

\- Сука.

Ксавье очень редко ругался, и это был первый раз, когда Эрик слышал, чтобы он делал это относительно своей сестры.

\- То есть... я люблю ее больше всех на свете. Но когда я ее не понимаю, я начинаю... заводиться, - глаза Чарльза краснели лопнувшими капиллярами, но сложно было сказать, было ли это из-за выпивки или чего-то еще.

Эрик молча подошел к столу, открыл бренди и налил в оба их стакана по два пальца.

\- Она предпочитает говорить по телефону, а я терпеть этого не могу. Я не чувствую того, с кем говорю по телефону. Не могу использовать свои способности на далеком собеседнике. Рейвен всегда говорит, что по телефону я особенно из кожи вон лезу, пытаясь кого-то в чем-нибудь убедить или что-нибудь разузнать.

Странная вещь, но в этот момент Эрик подумал об Эмме Фрост, о том, как уверенно, особенно уверенно, и напористо она всегда звучала в трубке, едва ли сравнимо с ее физическим льдистым присутствием.

Чарльз выглядел странно, как-то ново, хотя в нем еще очень многое было новым и непривычным. Такой глупый человеческий поступок — спьяну позвонить сестре и закатить истерику. Может быть, он был на грани слез или просто вымотанным постоянными вливаниями в себя алкоголя. 

Ксавье рассеяно посмотрел в свой стакан и одним движением опрокинул в себя его содержимое, скривился и заявил:

\- Мне кажется, я так пьян, что у меня даже не встанет.

После чего опроверг сам себя.

***

Утром нагрянула Фрост, вытащив Эрика из теплой постели настойчивым звонком домофона. Она на входе оглядела Эрика, ухмыльнулась и присела на ближайшее к двери кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу.

\- Я ненадолго, - сказала она, как всегда не растрачивая себя на приветствия. Сегодня ее юбка была выше колен и своей позой она чем-то напоминала Чарльза.

Эрик вопросительно поднял бровь, делая вид, что ему совсем не хотелось потереть глаза и плеснуть в лицо чем-нибудь холодным.

\- Завтра похороны.

\- Я помню, Эмма.

Голова медленно и по нарастающей, будто сирена, начинала гудеть. У Эрика не должно было быть особого похмелья после того количества выпивки, что он влил в себя предыдущим вечером, но в жизни случалось всякое.

\- Я надеюсь, что за это время ты не сделал ничего, что могло бы доставить мне неприятности?

\- Твоя пластинка безвозвратно запилена. Можешь не беспокоиться.

Эмма наклонила голову на бок, любезно улыбаясь, после чего передала основную информацию о похоронах и удалилась, не прощаясь. Как всегда.

Блядская голова ныла с все большей силой, но впервые за долгое время Эрик чувствовал какое-то сомнительное, но при этом уверенное облегчение.

Когда он доставал из одного из кухонных шкафчиков аспирин, из спальни показался довольный Чарльз, одетый в мятые брюки и полузастегнутую голубую рубашку.

\- Что за неожиданная гостья? - спросил он.

\- Эмма Фрост. Одна из тех женщин, которой даже если засунешь член в пизду, отморозишь его к черту.

\- Головная боль всегда заставляет тебя так много ругаться? - спросил Чарльз, наполняя стакан холодной водой из-под крана и протягивая его Эрику.

\- Спасибо. Иногда. В любом случае, неужели ты справился с искушением не залезть ей в голову? - Эрик выпил выпил сразу две таблетки аспирина и присел на ближайший стул, прижимая основание ладони к виску.

\- Я вряд ли смог бы залезть к ней в голову, друг мой, она же телепат. Я почувствовал это издалека и решил даже не пытаться трогать ее, иначе она бы сразу меня распознала, а судя по твоему раздражению, я рассудил, что ей эта информация ни к чему.

Эрик ощутил, как у него похолодели пальцы и сердце пропустило по меньшей мере несколько ударов, после чего в голове начал расползаться какой-то неясный туман.

\- Ты... не знал, что она телепат, - тихо проговорил Ксавье и, мгновенно оказавшись рядом, убрал руку Эрика от его головы, прижав вместе этого к его вискам собственные пальцы.

\- Я так понимаю, это плохие новости? - догадался Чарльз.

\- Ты не представляешь, насколько.

\- Кажется, у меня еще одна нехорошая новость.

\- Твою мать, - прорычал Эрик и попытался встать, но Ксавье встал у него на пути.

\- Я старался не нырять в твой разум глубоко, поэтому раньше я этого не замечал. Черт. Черт возьми, Эрик, у тебя в голове какое-то невероятное количество следов телепатического вмешательства. Не моего. У тебя часто болела голова после встреч с этой женщиной?

\- Каждый долбаный раз, - Эрик понял, что его почти трясет, и надо было взять себя в руки и срочно, сейчас же продумать план действий. Планы, старые добрые планы, которые выручали его, в какой бы ситуации он ни оказывался. Мыслить логически, принимать решения мгновенно.

\- Я думаю, я могу разобраться со всем, что она меняла у тебя в голове, друг мой, но для этого тебе точно придется прилечь, и это займет некоторое время.

«Эмма Фрост — труп», - истошно поклялся Эрик у себя в голове.

Чарльз нетерпеливо вздохнул.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как всегда, я полное ничто без iell. вычитывали посильно до 6 утра вместе. сорри, если что не так Т_________Т  
> пару слов, тут будет песня Нины Симон Sinnerman (спасибо за вдохновение юзеру зипуле), которая вообще '65 года, но как вы знаете - i do what i want. прошлая глава была самой бессмысленной, а эта - самая бредовая *facepalm* надеюсь, вы не разочаруетесь. НЕНАВИЖУ КУРСИВ. сюжет такой сюжет, блеять. в конце фика еще парочка камментов.

Эрик поправил шляпу, максимально надвигая ее на глаза, разглядывая огромную тяжелую дверь подъезда дома, в который должен был въехать доктор Клаус Шмидт и прямо перед которым его сбила машина.

Чарльз молча коснулся его локтя.

 _«Насколько я могу судить, там нет никого... чужого. Никого, кто не жил бы в этом доме уже довольно давно. Портье подметает лестницу, а в квартире, о которой ты говорил, пусто»_ , - заговорил Ксавье прямо у Эрика в голове.

Эрик повернулся к нему и поймал его взгляд: эти телепатические разговоры все еще были для него несколько в новинку, поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать физическое отсутствие коммуникации, Эрик предпочитал при таком общении хотя бы видеть лицо Чарльза.

Каким образом он на это согласился?

Чарльз не должен был быть здесь, Чарльз вообще не должен был иметь ничего общего с деятельностью Эрика, которая не включала в себя выпивку и секс.

\- Прости, друг мой, но я и так уже знаю почти все о твоей... миссии, - сказал Ксавье несколько ранее, и, если признаваясь в этом первый раз он еще выглядел виноватым, то теперь - ничуть. - Не все, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы настаивать на том, чтобы ты взял меня с собой. Тебе нужна моя помощь.

\- Я все это время как-то обходился без тебя.

\- Тебе может понадобиться моя помощь с Фрост.

Несомненно, тактичный, хорошо воспитанный Чарльз не стал бы тыкать Эрика носом в его провал относительно Эммы Фрост. В любом случае, Эрик не располагал иными ресурсами, чтобы отказаться от подобной помощи. К тому же это ведь был... Чарльз.

 _«Возможно, стоит пообщаться с портье?»_ \- все так же мысленно предложил Ксавье, засовывая руки в карманы плаща.

_«Несомненно»._

_«Кажется, он почти постоянно находится в доме. И он был свидетелем, насколько я могу судить, не залезая глубоко в его голову»._

_«Чарльз, ты сможешь стереть его память после нашего разговора с ним?»_

Ксавье нахмурился: _«Зачем? Ты считаешь, это абсолютно необходимо?»_

_«Для начала, как ты можешь предположить, совсем не обязательно, что он будет с большим энтузиазмом делиться с нами информацией...»_

_«Стоит представиться полицией или частными детективами, я думаю»_ , - перебил Эрика своими размышлениями Чарльз.

 _«Полицией — нет, детективами — пусть будет так. В любом случае, мы не можем рисковать. Он не должен ничего заподозрить».  
_  
\- Эрик, ты ужасный параноик, ты знаешь? - ответил Ксавье вслух и улыбнулся.

\- Ты думаешь, это смешно? Знаешь, сколько раз это спасало мне жизнь? - Эрик вопросительно поднял бровь.

Улыбка на губах Чарльза смялась, и он кивнул, побежденно вздохнув.  
 _  
«Тогда я могу просто прочесть все его мысли, забраться достаточно глубоко»_ , - предложил он.  
 _  
«Мне нужно задать ему определенные вопросы»._

Чарльз молча раздумывал несколько мгновений, хмуро глядя на Эрика, но в итоге его лицо наполнилось твердой целеустремленностью, и он снова едва заметно кивнул:

_«К тому же, если он будет говорить об инциденте, вероятно, мне проще будет подобрать в его мыслях всю не озвученную им информацию. Но... ты абсолютно уверен, мне надо будет стереть ему память? Это незаурядная задача»._

Эрик замер и вздрогнул, потому что ему в голову неожиданно и так вовремя пришла одна очень правильная и вместе с тем двоякая идея.  
 _  
«Это не только ради нашей с тобой безопасности, Чарльз. Если он не будет помнить о нас, ему же от этого будет легче спать по ночам»._

Это заставило Чарльза посерьезнеть еще больше, в его глазах мелькнула какая-то непонятная тень, но он согласился без дальнейших возражений.

Когда они поднялись на третий этаж, портье как раз подметал лестничный пролет над ними. Переглянувшись с Чарльзом, Эрик перегнулся через перила и свистнул, привлекая внимание мужчины и глядя наверх в его сторону.

Портье тут же насторожился, завертелся, наконец посмотрел вниз и крикнул в ответ:

\- Чего ты тут свистите, сэр? - он был довольно приземистым и нехудым мужчиной. Возраст — около пятидесяти, вероятно. Густые короткие седые волосы и залысины.

\- Вы уборщик? Или домовладелец? - спросил Эрик, нацепив любезную улыбку.

\- И то, и другое. И не совсем. Что вам нужно?

\- Видите ли, мистер...

\- Хорбингер.

\- ...мистер Хорбингер, меня зовут Гарри Лайм, а это мой коллега — Холли Мартинс. Мы из детективного агентства Мартинс и Лайм. Нас наняли для расследования одного несколько деликатного дела, связанного с мистером Шоу, - Эрик погладил пальцами заломы на шляпе и, источая доброжелательность, приподнял ее в неком подобии салюта.  
 _  
«Гарри Лайм? Холли Мартинс? Ты знаешь, что Холли — это женское имя?»_ \- возмущался Чарльз у Эрика в голове. - _«Ты мог бы предупредить заранее, что придумал для нас такие... псевдонимы. Холли Мартинс, серьезно? К тому же, какой в них смысл, если я все равно буду стирать ему память»._

Эрик почти недоуменно перевел взгляд на нервно-раздраженного Ксавье.

_«Осторожность не повредит»._

Портье тем временем опирался свою метлу, от него буквально волнами распространялось странное возбуждение.

\- Это очень хорошо, что вы пришли, сэр. Я очень этому рад, - наконец серьезно ответил он и стал спускаться вниз.

\- Очень рады? - уточнил Чарльз, и даже Эрик почувствовал какое-то подбадривающее ощущение, исходившее от Ксавье.

Портье, наконец, оказался на одном уровне с ними и, осторожно оглянувшись, жестом поманил их к закрытой двери бывшей квартиры Шмидта. Выудив из кармана внушительную связку ключей, Хорбингер открыл дверь в квартиру, и им оставалось только последовать за ним внутрь.

***

\- Почему вы сказали, что рады нас видеть? - спросил Эрик, обходя гостиную по периметру. Насколько он мог судить и насколько помнил, внутри квартиры ничего кардинально не изменилось по сравнению с его наблюдениями несколько дней назад. Однако, увидеть собственными глазами всю эту избыточную роскошь было довольно познавательно, хотя ничего другого от Шмидта он и не ожидал.

Он остановился на середине воображаемой линии, соединявшей окно и выход в прихожую, бросил взгляд на Ксавье, который закатил глаза, но встал перед дверью, которая вела, судя по всему, в спальню.

\- Я совершенно точно уверен, что в этом деле есть что-то странное. Я не уверен, что именно, так что могу только повторить то, что сказал полиции. Но какое-то странное чувство преследует меня! Я уверен в этом.

Эрик резко развернулся и, всматриваясь портье в лицо, тихо ответил:

\- Вы же понимаете, что «дурное предчувствие» едва ли можно назвать надежным доказательством.

 _«Чарльз?»_ \- позвал Эрик у себя в голове, на этот раз не глядя на своего компаньона, который притих с момента, как Хорбингер оказался рядом. - _«Ты у него в голове?»_  
 _  
«Эрик, это просто... ты представить себе не можешь. Его голова будто испытательный полигон»_ , - даже ментальный голос Чарльза был напряженным.

\- Конечно, мистер Лайм. Но я подумал, что если вы не из полиции, то даже такие зацепки могут быть для вас важны. Мне жаль, что я не могу предложить большего, - портье, до этого косолапо и нервно прохаживавшийся по комнате, остановился у окна, поглядывая на улицу и небольшую площадь перед домом.  
 _  
«Что ты имеешь в виду?»_ \- подумал Эрик «в сторону» Чарльза, по крайней мере так это ему представлялось.

Черт, держать в голове одновременно две линии разговора было не так просто, как могло бы показаться.

_«Объясню тебе чуть позже. Расспроси у него все, что тебе нужно, а я, если что, увижу все, о чем он умалчивает»._

\- Расскажите нам все, что вы рассказали полиции, мистер Хорбингер. Пожалуйста, - попросил Эрик портье и достал сигареты. - Вы не против?

Хорбингер махнул рукой и, присев на кушетку, поведал довольно скучную историю о том, как он лицезрел, стоя у окна, как мистер Шоу (приехавший неожиданно, рано утром и в сопровождении одного из своих помощников, любезно потребовавший ключи и задержавшийся в квартире не дольше, чем на час) спешно выбежал из подъезда, не глядя по сторонам и явно направляясь к центру площади. К сожалению, именно в этот момент мимо дома проезжало на всей скорости такси, и водитель, не успевший вовремя затормозить, заскрипев резиной, врезался в мистера Шоу. На лобовом стекле растеклась паутина разбитого лобового стекла, водитель, конечно, тут же бросился проверять, в порядке ли мистер Шоу, почти мгновенно рядом оказался и его помощник. Потом вдвоем они потащили пока что еще живого Шоу в центр площади, а Хорбингер в это время набирал скорую помощь.

На этом, в общем-то, рассказ и заканчивался. Чарльз все это время молчал, но выражение его лица, кажется, становилось все мрачнее.

\- Ничего подозрительного, кроме ощущения, что что-то здесь не так? - спросил Эрик, когда портье закончил свой рассказ. Тот только покачал головой и поджал сухие губы.

\- Спасибо, мистер Хорбингер. Мы крайне признательны вам за помощь, - Эрик натянуто улыбнулся. 

_«Чарльз? Ты готов?»_

Ксавье встретил взгляд Эрика и вытянул губы: _«5 минут. Мне нужно кое-что с тобой... обсудить»._

\- Вы не против, если мы осмотрим квартиру? Нам нужно не более 5 минут, - обратился Эрик к портье, который закивал, но отошел от окна, собираясь, видимо, последовать за ними.

Чарльз подошел к Эрику совсем близко, встал плечом к плечу, будто собирался сказать ему что-то на ухо, интимным и конспиративным шепотом, однако продолжил разговор снова у них в головах.

_«Кто-то покопался у него в голове, так же, как и у тебя, друг мой»._

Они начали со спальни. Эрик для вида простукивал ящики и гардероб, а Чарльз подушечками пальцев цеплял пыль на разнообразных поверхностях, осматривал рамы картин.

 _«Кто-то или кое-кто?»_ \- уточнил Эрик, хотя вопрос был, очевидно, довольно риторическим.

_«Эмма Фрост, да. Несомненно. Хотя голова этого человека, это просто... Эрик, это ужасно и бесчеловечно. У него вырезали большой кусок памяти. Не просто вырезали, будто... выжгли. Иногда достаточно просто запереть ненужный кусок памяти, но в его случае их совершенно точно уничтожили, заменив другими, несколько чужеродными мыслями. Я почти ничего не могу восстановить, но все это объясняет его странное ощущение по поводу произошедшего»._

\- Кто-нибудь убирался в этой квартире после происшествия? - на всякий случай спросил Эрик у портье, но тот только покачал головой.  
 _  
«Единственное, чего я не могу понять, так это почему она была столь неосторожна и не слишком заботилась о том, чтобы скрыть следы своего телепатического воздействия»,_ \- сказал Чарльз, направляясь в ванную.

_«Я так понимаю, она не предполагала, что в этом деле будет фигурировать другой телепат»._

_«Возможно, ей непривычно использовать свои силы для такой... мелкой работы. Она, к примеру, может создавать иллюзии и защищать свои мысли, но близко работать с человеческим разумом... Представь разницу между использованием твой силы для того, чтобы смять автомобиль, и для того, чтобы создать что-нибудь маленькое и ювелирно точное - часы, к примеру»._

О, Эрик прекрасно понимал эту разницу.

 _«Ощущать шестеренки и менять их положение — две совершенно разные задачи»,_ \- согласился Эрик.

Они поверхностно и спешно осмотрели оставшиеся комнаты и, наконец остановившись в прихожей квартиры, еще раз поблагодарили мистера Хорбингера за помощь и сотрудничество.

Эрик перевел взгляд на Чарльза и приподнял одну бровь.

_«Тебе много времени понадобится на это?»_

Чарльз, кажется, едва не задохнулся, по крайней мере его кадык резко дернулся.

_«Эрик, ты что не слушал меня? Я не могу еще больше изменить разум этого человека. Это просто... это неправильно»._

Твою мать, только очередной морально-этической дискуссии не хватало. Эрик ощутил, как волосы у него на загривке начинают намагничиваться.

_«Чарльз, сейчас не время для этого. Мы с тобой договорились, черт побери...»_

Эрика прервало ощущение двигавшихся дверных петель: кто-то медленно открывал входную дверь. Он мгновенно напрягся и перевел взгляд в сторону выхода - из дверного проема выкатился мячик. Портье, до этого непонимающе переводивший взгляд то на Эрика, то на Чарльза, тут же подобрал его и зашипел.

Вслед за мячом из проема высунулся белобрысый ребенок лет семи и крайне заинтересованно начал всех рассматривать.

\- Простите, это мой сын! Постоянно путается под ногами, - затараторил Хорбингер и поспешил выпроводить мальчика как можно скорее.

Чарльз смотрел на все это со слегка кривоватой теплой улыбкой. Ну конечно, все было так просто, и не зацепиться за эту возможность было бы глупо и, несомненно, сущей тратой времени.

 _«Я надеюсь, что ты не забыл, что должен был стереть ему память ради его же безопасности»_ , - осторожно проговорил у себя в голове Эрик, пока они спускались по лестнице, пытаясь очистить голову от всех остальных мыслей. - _«И, очевидно, безопасности его семьи».  
_  
Улыбку Чарльза словно смыло с лица одним жестким потоком воды. Он закусил губу и выглядел то ли потерянным, то ли сосредоточенным, но в конце концов просто кивнул и приложил пальцы к виску.

***

Домой они доехали молча: Чарльз, кажется, пребывал в каком-то отдаленном и изолированном месте в своей голове, а Эрик обдумывал всю полученную информацию. Они, не сговариваясь, направились в квартиру Эрика, где, расположившись на стульях друг напротив друга, продолжили молчать. Чарльз смотрел в пол, Эрик смотрел на Чарльза.

\- Мне надо показать тебе его воспоминания, чтобы ты мог составить голове полную картину произошедшего. Ты же этого хочешь? - спросил наконец Ксавье.

Эрик кивнул, и хотя Чарльз этого не видел, но, наверняка, ощутил что-нибудь утвердительное, промелькнувшее при этом у Эрика в голове.

На улице было уже темно, впрочем солнце клонилось к закату, когда они еще только подходили к дому Шмидта. Большую часть дня до этого они просидели на кровати в спальне Эрика, наполняя воздух вязкой тишиной, пока Чарльз распутывал нити телепатического воздействия у Эрика в голове, будто волосы, сбившиеся в ком.

Он сказал, что Эмма очень сильна, но что, возможно, головные боли у объектов были побочным эффектом ее сил. Впервые за долгое время Эрик не чувствовал сопереживания и общности относительно Эммы Фрост и всецело понимал, что ему всегда хотелось спросить себя о ее настоящих мотивах, просто раньше эти мысли так и не достигали в мозге правильного места назначения, погибая еще в зачаточном состоянии. 

В какой-то момент ему пришлось прилечь на кровать, когда соображать стало сложно, как будто тебя накачали выпивкой, и ты теряешь способность логически рассуждать. Единственным, в чем он был тогда уверен, были чужие ладони, придерживавшие его голову, и ощущение присутствия, уверенное и азартное.

Тогда Эрик впервые за несколько недель вспомнил об испанце, которого встретил у подъезда, когда въезжал сюда. Ныне это уже не казалось случайностью. Эрик терпеть не мог случайности. И теперь, когда Чарльз проигрывал у него в голове то, свидетелем чего был портье (того, что ему навязала Фрост), Эрик наблюдал за тем же чертовым испанцем с длинными, зализанными назад волосами: он переносил Шмидта вместе с чернокожим водителем с дороги на площадь.

Это было унизительно и ненавистно: то, что Эрик мог бы догадаться об этом гораздо раньше, если бы не чертова Фрост и ее телепатия.

\- Нам нужно как можно скорее достать полицейский рапорт, - сказал Эрик вслух, хотя в голове у него вертелось «спасибо».

Чарльз потер глаза, провел ладонью по лицу и развалился на стуле.

\- Я устал, - ответил он и склонил голову набок.

\- Тогда ложись спать, а завтра мы встанем пораньше и продолжим, - Эрик поднялся со своего стула и направился на кухню. Запасы в холодильнике стремительно исчезали.

\- А еще я зверски голоден.

\- Если хочешь, я могу приготовить тебе омлет с помидорами.

Чарльз закивал и продолжил:

\- Я не смогу завтра, Эрик, прости. Не потому, что не хочу, но я не могу, а точнее — не имею права, пренебрегать своими обязанностями относительно Серебро.

У Эрика в голове пронеслось: «Если ты столько ноешь, то иди к черту». Но вместо этого, он сказал:

\- Тогда я разберусь сам.

\- Не разберешься, - упрямо хмыкнул Чарльз, и Эрика на мгновение окатило волной раздражения и ноющего отвращения.

\- Мне стоит повторить, что все эти годы я сам отлично справлялся с подобными занятиями?

Чарльз влез на кухню вслед за Эриком и теперь всячески мешал ему с готовкой омлета, пытаясь поставить на плиту чайник и, кажется, вообще ничего вокруг себя не замечая. Эрик оперся на железную раковину, стискивая руками ее края и едва удерживаясь, чтобы не позволить своей силе оставить на ней вмятины.

\- И с полицией тоже?

\- И с полицией тоже, - на автомате процедил Эрик, но потом остановился и заставил себя расслабиться. - Впрочем...

\- Пожалуйста, друг мой. Это всего лишь один день. А послезавтра мы с тобой войдем в участок так, что нас никто не увидит, прочитаем рапорт...

\- ...узнаем адрес таксиста... - вклинился Эрик.

\- ...узнаем адрес таксиста, - согласился Чарльз, - и выйдем. Опять же без свидетелей. 

\- Похороны Шмидта приближаются. Я не могу позволить себе терять время, - после недолгого молчания отозвался Эрик.

\- Всего одни день, друг мой.

Проблема состояла в том, что Эрик не измерял в днях, но в часах, а значит, когда Чарльз говорил «всего один день», Эрик слышал «целых 24 часа». Тем не менее пренебрегать помощью Чарльза было глупо — невозможно было отрицать, каким сильным инструментом в этом деле была его сила.

\- Один день, - подтвердил Эрик.

\- Ну вот и отлично. У тебя омлет подгорает, - ответил Чарльз тоном человека, который всегда получает то, что хочет.

\- Черт с ним, все равно тебе его есть, - ответил Эрик, но поспешно убавил огонь на плите, даже не поворачиваясь к ней.

\- Но сначала, - сказал Чарльз и каким-то необъяснимым образом оказался у Эрика за спиной, вплотную, оставляя на свитере между лопаток невидимый отпечаток своего лица, - мне надо закончить с твоей головой. Это довольно выматывает, знаешь. Как будто разбираться в чьем-то ужасном врачебном почерке.

Эрик согласился, конечно, потому как иного выбора у него в любом случае не было. От этого было жутковато и некомфортно. И вообще — от того, как просто он теперь пускал Чарльза в свой разум; как просто и как глубоко Ксавье проникал в него своими телепатическими щупальцами. Следствием этого были неизбежными были мысли о том, что на самом деле Чарльз, так же как и Эмма Фрост, навязывал Эрику свои собственные желания и решения, поверх других, таких же инородных в его мозгах. Заставлял соглашаться на все.

Впрочем, возможно, именно факт того, что такие сомнения продолжали устраивать в голове Эрика массивные бомбардировки, доказывал, что воздействие Чарльза здесь было не причем. Только сам Чарльз. Сам по себе.

Если Ксавье и зацепил эти мысли собственными, то никак их не прокомментировал.

***

Ближе к ночи они все еще были у Эрика, но теперь в спальне. Эрик лежал на кровати, натянув одеяло до пояса и методично выкуривая одну за одной стремительно крепчавшие сигареты, пока над ним косяком пролетали крошечные фигурки из их шахматного набора. Чарльз, тоже абсолютно голый, сидел, забравшись с ногами, на стуле перед письменным столом, тоже курил (без своего мундштука, потому что по его словам, тот валялся где-то под кроватью в квартире снизу) и наблюдал за парящими шахматами. На столе рядом с печатной машинкой стоял его проигрыватель, вибрировавший в такт с Ниной Симон. 

Каким-то образом их вечерняя сессия по распутыванию узлов у Эрика в голове неизбежно перетекла в секс, как это делали и все остальные их занятия.

\- Я бы мог играть в шахматы без доски. Для большинства людей невозможно держать в голове все ходы и расположение фигур, а для меня — раз плюнуть, - хвастался Чарльз.

\- Это потому, что у тебя не обычная голова, - ответил Эрик, и фигурки приземлились на прикроватной тумбочке.

Чарльз осторожно провел пальцами по клавишам печатной машинки, и Эрик ощутил это прикосновение, как будто кто-то почти невесомо перебрал пальцами его ребра. Потом Ксавье ударил по четырем кнопкам пишущей машинки, и, насколько Эрик мог судить, набрал он слово «член».

\- Серьезно, Чарльз. Я не знал, что тебе 12 лет.

Чарльз засмеялся на выдохе, чуть было не задохнувшись, и быстро допечатал еще несколько символов, так что получилось «членистоногое».

\- Ничего такого, друг мой.

Ксавье закинул ноги на стол и зарылся пальцами одной руки в волосы у себя в паху, и взгляд Эрика предательски и самопроизвольно приклеился к этому жесту.

Они какое-то время молчали, пока их сигареты по большей части тлели. Первым снова заговорил Чарльз:

\- Не думай, что я не понял, что ты сделал тогда. Когда убедил меня в итоге стереть Хорбингеру память.

А Эрик наивно надеялся избежать подобного разговора.

Поскольку Эрику ответить на это было нечего, то они снова погрузились в молчание: Чарльз водил пальцами по кнопкам машинки, по всевозможным выступавшим и гладким ее частям, а Эрик, затушив в пепельнице сигарету и подобрав с тумбочки стакан с остатками виски, наблюдал за этим. В какой-то момент он решил, что находится почти на грани сна, опираясь спиной на подушки, ощущая как по своду стопы карабкается оцепенение — прошло, наверное, около получаса.

\- Знаешь, что самое забавное в данной ситуации? - снова заговорил Ксавье, и Эрик вздрогнул, встряхивая головой, и перевел на него взгляд.

Чарльз провел пальцем под нижним веком, будто подбирая выпавшую ресницу.

\- Я понимаю это только сейчас. Я бы поступил на твоем месте точно так же, потому что ты прав. Потому что так надо было, ради нашей с тобой цели. Твоей цели. Неважно. И если бы я сам так поступил, без внешнего вмешательства, дошел до этой мысли самостоятельно, я бы даже не заметил, что именно делаю.

Эрик было подумал, что пока он дремал, Ксавье начал вещать о какой-нибудь очередной научной чуши или, возможно, хвастаться своим чертовым проектом Серебро, но нет, не тут-то было.

\- Ты, конечно, можешь убиваться, сколько угодно, Чарльз, но твое морализаторство — это не больше, чем пьяная рефлексия. Так что хватит об этом, - вышло это несколько грубее, чем Эрик планировал, но если этого было достаточно, чтобы эффективно закончить данный разговор, то он не собирался жаловаться. - Естественно ты бы поступил так же. Мне не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понимать, как именно ты ориентируешься в мире и как достигаешь собственных целей.

Твою мать, Эрик, ты же, кажется, собирался закрывать эту тему.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Чарльз убрал ноги со стола, развернул стул, чтобы сидеть к Эрику лицом, и вытянулся, разминая ступни и шевеля пальцами на ногах. При этом он благодушно улыбался, склонив голову на бок.

\- Представь такую картину, _друг мой_. Огромный дом, пять нянек на одного ребенка, и, стоит ему только жалобно посмотреть на них своими огромными детскими голубыми глазами, свести брови домиком или заставить губы дрогнуть, как он получает десерт до ужина или ложится на час позже, чем нужно.

Чарльз хохотнул, но как-то слегка натянуто, и ответил:

\- У меня не было пяти нянек, Эрик.

\- Я рад, что хотя бы относительно общей ситуации мы с тобой друг друга понимаем. Я знаю, как действуют такие люди, как ты. Чтобы добиваться собственных целей и получать то, что нам необходимо, каждый в жизни действует по-разному, использует все, что есть в его арсенале. Красивые люди всегда пользуются своей внешностью, с их стороны было бы глупо этого не делать. Так что, я полагаю, привычка манипулировать другими у тебя в крови, с самого детства. Просто потому что, когда люди смотрят на тебя, ты сразу же понимаешь, что этим невозможно не воспользоваться. А если добавить к этому еще и твою телепатию. Не будешь же ты отрицать эффективность данного метода, не так ли.

Эрик удивился, что все это время Чарльз покорно молчал и слушал.

Ксавье едва не скривился, поймать краем глаза это едкое недовыражение было почти невозможно:

\- Хочешь сказать, что я все получаю в жизни за красивые глаза? Не уверен, что ты можешь праведно возмущаться в данной ситуации.

\- К чему ты клонишь?

Чарльз фыркнул и скрестил ноги в лодыжках.

\- Ты смеешься надо мной, правда, друг мой? Посмотри на себя. И ты еще можешь обвинять меня в том, что я использую свою внешность?

Не то, чтобы Эрик был не в курсе, что люди находят его привлекательным, но его целям это обычно мало способствовало, по крайней мере в основном быстрее он достигал их другими способами.

\- Когда я смотрю на тебя, как сейчас, честное слово, у меня в голове по кругу ходит Овидий, а когда я совсем пьян, то Катул. «Часто протягивал он к изваянию руки, пытая, тело пред ним или кость», и все в таком роде, - Чарльз закинул ногу на ногу, чуть подался вперед, постоянно облизывая губы, и понизил голос, то ли нарочно, то ли в пылу момента. - Когда ты так лежишь на кровати, и я вижу все твои идеальные мышцы, бедра и линии тела, мне хочется сесть на тебя верхом и хорошенько тебя объездить, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Как пошло, Чарльз, - Эрик резко выдохнул. Нина из проигрывателя пела «Sinnerman», а по нервам, как вибрация по струнам, снова бегало возбуждение.

\- Кстати, об этом, - Чарльз поднялся со стула и довольно быстро оказался на кровати, садясь на Эрика верхом, как и обещал. - Ты когда-нибудь трахал мужчину?

\- Нет, - ответил Эрик и положил ладони Ксавье на бедра.

\- Тогда, я думаю, тебя тоже никогда никто не трахал, - вслух размышлял Чарльз, но больше не двигался и не было на самом деле в его словах больше ничего сексуального. - Надо будет поправить это. Позже.

Эрик потер большими пальцами слегка выступавшие бедренные кости, оказавшиеся под его руками.

\- Знаешь, Чарльз, с женщинами тоже можно заниматься анальным сексом.

Ксавье хмыкнул и криво усмехнулся.

***

Эрик пребывал в растерянности. Впервые за долгое время он не знал, что именно ему делать со своим временем. В итоге это недоумение наслаивалось на постоянное состояние тревоги и неусыпной бдительности, отчего все тело гудело и отдавалось во всех гвоздях в доме. Заученные до тошноты записи о Шмидте едва ли могли хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, так что в итоге Эрик сел за пишущую машинку, чтобы напечатать пару страниц какого-нибудь нонсенса и без зазрения совести отправить его вечером в корзину.

Реальность, как всегда, не поддавалась его прогнозам, потому что как только он сел за письменный стол, то понял, что его давно уже преследует одна идея для рассказа, конец которого он пока что не знал.

«Однажды, в одной нью-йоркской квартире, в доме, потерянном среди желобов улиц нижнего Ист-Сайда, жил одинокий парень, который редко спал и очень много пил. Большую часть молодости он едва помнил, потому что пропил как минимум половину каждых семи дней недели. Перебрать в голове все постели, все дома и чужие руки, в которых он перебывал, было почти невозможно. По большей части все это было замечательно, хотя от общей картины по утрам ему обычно хотелось блевать. Особенно с похмелья».

Через несколько часов стараний Эрик потер лоб, сложил вместе все заполненные текстом листы, согнул их пополам, расправил и порвал по линии сгиба, после чего бросил в корзину рядом со столом. Потом заправил в машинку чистый лист со слегка надорванным уголком и напечатал еще несколько строк, не слишком обременяясь смыслом, знаками препинания и заглавными буквами.

Блядь.

«Недопроза» - так это назвал про себя Эрик, после чего смял и этот лист бумаги и решил, что сегодня больше не будет пытаться писать.

***

Чарльз вернулся раньше, чем Эрик ожидал — около пяти вечера, а это означало, что они все-таки могли успеть пробраться в полицейский участок до завтра.

По крайней мере так Эрик думал сначала.

 _«Я привел кое-кого, с кем ты должен познакомиться»,_ \- затрещал энтузиазмом Чарльз у Эрика в голове. - «Спускайся ко мне».

Какого черта. Эрик застыл посреди гостиной с бутылками виски и бренди, по одной в каждой руке, выдохнул и сформулировал у себя в голове: _«Чарльз. Что за бред ты несешь. Я не собираюсь ни с кем встречаться, и если ты привел каких-то сомнительных друзей, я советую тебе их выпроводить, потому как мы с тобой сейчас направляемся за рапортом»._

Это ведь было настолько в стиле Ксавье: построить планы на всех, не спросив ничьего мнения.

 _«Пожалуйста, Эрик. Это очень важно для меня. И к тому же может быть полезно для тебя»_ , - ответил Чарльз.

Эрик «нащупал» этажом ниже четырех людей, одним из которых был, конечно, Чарльз. Остальные, насколько Эрик ощущал, были безоружны, а значит, хотя бы на первый взгляд это не было похоже на ловушку.

Как оказалось, тремя остальными гостями были дети, двоих из которых он уже видел.

Эрик закрыл за спиной входную дверь, но дальше в квартиру продвигаться не стал. Чарльз, с каким-то подоткнутым подмышку журналом, смотрел на него, сложив свои ладони в молитвенном жесте, излучая самодовольство. На единственном диване втроем теснились: долговязый очкарик, которого Эрик смутно помнил с одной из вечеринок, тот самый, которого он вывел на пожарную лестницу; стриженный почти под военный ежик блондин в ярко-красной куртке — новое лицо; и рыжий курьер, даривший всем подряд марихуану.

Очкарик сидел чинно, положив руки на колени, и, кажется, пытался ужаться в размерах раза в два. Блондин после более внимательного рассмотрения явно напоминал какую-то полукриминальную шпану, возможно, состоял в какой-нибудь банде худов и то по большей части для показухи. Сидел он широко разведя колени, вытянув руки перед собой и сцепив их в замок. И то ли нервно, то ли взволнованно постукивал пятками по полу в срывавшемся неумелом ритме. Рыжий, кажется, занимал больше всех места на диване и рылся в карманах.

Эрик перевел взгляд на Чарльза.

\- Наконец-то! Познакомься с моими... подопечными, друг мой, - лучезарно начал Ксавье, оттаскивая от стены один большой чемодан и присаживаясь на него, закидывая ногу на ногу. - С Хэнком ты уже виделся, насколько я знаю.

Очкарик поднял одну руку с колен в качестве приветствия:

\- Хэнк Маккой.

\- Мой юный друг Алекс, я рассказывал тебе о нем, - продолжил Чарльз, и блондин преувеличенно передернул плечами. - Ну и Шона ты тоже знаешь, - закончил Ксавье, ухмыляясь.

\- Здаров, сэр! Шон Кессиди к вашим услугам, - радостно подал голос рыжий и показал большой палец. С дикцией у парня явно были проблемы.

\- А это, - обратился Чарльз к малолетним, делая аккуратный жест запястьем в сторону Эрика, - мой дорогой друг и сосед, Эрик. И он, такой же, как и мы с вами.

Эрик скрестил руки на груди и перебил его:

\- Чарльз, можно тебя на минуту?

Ксавье перевел на него вопросительный взгляд.

 _«В спальню?»_ \- предложил Эрик. - _«Или опять сидеть в ванне, прикрывшись шторой?»_

 _«Что случилось?»_ \- осторожно поинтересовался Ксавье.

_«Сейчас узнаешь»._

***

\- Чарльз. Какого черта ты привел этих сосунков? - потребовал Эрик громким шепотом. Можно было бы вести этот разговор телепатически, но едва ли это принесло бы такое удовлетворение.

\- Они вовсе не сосунки, Эрик, а вполне взрослые и сформировавшиеся личности, - ответил Чарльз и бросил свой журнал прямо на неубранную кровать.

\- Честно говоря, мне плевать, кто они. Единственное, что меня волнует, это их и твоя связь с ЦРУ, а от него, как тебе известно, я предпочитаю держаться подальше.

\- Эрик, - умоляюще начал Ксавье и выставил ладони перед собой в успокаивающем жесте, - не в чертовом ЦРУ тут дело. Они же... они же, как мы. Друг мой. Тоже мутанты.

\- И меня это должно волновать, потому что? - предложил Эрик.

\- Потому что ты тоже мутант. Потому что мы должны искать друг друга, пытаться оказывать друг другу посильную помощь. Потому что больше никто нам не поможет, кроме нас самих, - закончил Чарльз, и в его убежденности скользила какая-то новая металлическая нота.

Он, конечно, был прав в том, что никто им не поможет.

\- Давай я разъясню тебе одну вещь, которую, видимо, в детстве тебе не объяснили. Ты не имеешь никакого долбаного права принимать решения за других людей. Делать что-то без их согласия и не предупреждать об этом.

После секундной заминки Чарльз ответил:

\- Ты прав. В детстве мне вообще мало что объясняли о взаимоотношениях с людьми. Может быть, хочешь заменить мою мамочку? - Ксавье отбивался едко, но как-то по инерции, как будто ему самому было неудобно это делать. Естественно, просто признать свою неправоту он не мог.

Эрик ждал.

В конце концов Чарльз сдался:

\- Мне жаль, я должен был сказать тебе. Но эта идея пришла мне в голову в последний момент. Видимо, хорошо, что Мойра не смогла к нам присоединиться, - последнее Ксавье добавил себе почти под нос. 

\- Мойра? - Эрик так и знал, что на детях все это не заканчивалось.

\- Это... Мойра — человек, агент, который работает с нами. Что-то вроде нашего куратора от ЦРУ.

\- Блядь, Чарльз.

\- Успокойся, Эрик! Она очень хороший человек, крайне нам симпатизирует и не желает зла. Я... я проверил.

\- И тем не менее, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, кому принадлежит ее преданность. Мне все равно, чем ты там у них занимаешься, но лично я не собираюсь быть их ручным зверьком. Раз и навсегда: такие связи никогда не остаются безобидными, доверься моему опыту. Я искренне надеюсь, что тебя такая судьба минует, но меня в это не втягивай.

Чарльз вздохнул и через пару мгновений все же закивал.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что никогда не скажу им ничего о тебе без твоего на то согласия.

\- Вот и отлично.

\- Но я придерживаюсь мнения, что всем нужны друзья и союзники. Вспомни Шмидта и Эмму Фрост, - спокойно сказал Чарльз и его глаза уже блестели едва сдерживающимся огнем победы.

Чертов мелкий ублюдок. Всегда знал, на что давить.

Первым, что они заметили, вернувшись в гостиную, был очередной косяк Кессиди, который он уже успел скурить наполовину. Чарльз быстрым шагом направился к дивану, цепко выхватил самокрутку из чужих пальцев и затушил о ближайшую стену.

\- Шон. Опять?

\- Это первый за несколько дней вообще-то! - стал оправдываться рыжий.

\- Откуда у тебя вообще вся эта травка? - поинтересовался Чарльз, и Эрик заметил, как он осторожно спрятал недокуренную самокрутку на подоконнике.

\- От родителей, - ответил Кессиди и потянулся. Алекс рядом засмеялся. - В основном от отца. Он недавно вышел из тюрьмы и теперь пытается наверстать упущенное за эти несколько лет.

\- О боже, - выдохнул Ксавье и потер рукой лицо. Кажется, Эрику постепенно начинала нравиться эта затея.

Белобрысый тыкал в бок очкарика, которому это явно не нравилось, но он, кажется, старался быть выше чужих подколок и общей инфантильности своего соседа по дивану.

\- Алекс Саммерс, - предупредил Чарльз, и минут на пять тычки прекратились. 

В итоге Эрик перебросился с «подопечными» несколькими натянутыми и напряженными фразами, и они после долгого и неуклюжего молчания наконец разошлись.

\- Мог бы и побольше постараться, - пробубнил Ксавье Эрику в спину.

***

Как и ожидалось, побывать в полицейском участке никаких проблем им не составило. Все это было как-то слишком просто, и Эрик заметил, что стал привыкать к тому, что телепатия Чарльза всегда была на подхвате. Итогом вечера стала метафорическая стопка информации у Чарльза в мозгах и его же головная боль по этому поводу, так что по возвращении домой он снова едва не завалился спать в одежде в своей полупустой спальне, но Эрик, ощутив редкий приступ благодарности, помог ему снять хотя бы штаны и ботинки.

С нужного им свидетеля и, одновременно по иронии, того, кто по случайности сбил Шоу, сняли все обвинения, а разбирательство по делу прекратили на следующий же день. Благо все данные таксиста в рапорте и прилагающихся документах были указаны.

\- Мы не пойдем к нему домой, - сказал Чарльз, пока они вечером ехали домой. Вид у него был избитый, разве что без синяков. - Лучше застать его на рабочем месте. 

\- Ладно, - отозвался Эрик. 

\- Если мы нанесем ему визит в его грязном общежитии, он явно будет чувствовать себя некомфортно, не в безопасности.

Эрик хотел было сказать, что можно было бы просто послать водителю нужные мозговые вибрации, но, глядя на уставшего и спрятавшего в ладонях лицо Ксавье, не смог себя заставить.

Утренняя смена в таксопарке на 12-й улице в Квинс начиналась в 6 утра, а поскольку это было не так уж и далеко от их дома, они дошли туда пешком, попивая кофе в пластиковых стаканчиках из круглосуточной забегаловки по пути, а Чарльз, взъерошенный внезапно пробужденным аппетитом, заедал свой кофе слоеной булочкой.

\- Я давно не использовал свою телепатию так часто и так интенсивно, - сказал вслух Ксавье, потирая висок, пока искал нужного им водителя. - Думаешь, стоит сразу ему представиться, или сначала сесть в такси и потом уже все рассказать?

\- Сначала сесть в такси, оказаться в потоке машин где-нибудь на пятой, и тогда все рассказать. Не будет же он выпрыгивать из машины на ходу.

\- Искренне на это надеюсь, - ответил Чарльз и как будто расцвел, растягивая губы в улыбке и почти задыхаясь от нее. - О, друг мой, я нашел его. И ты не представляешь, какая необыкновенная встреча нас ждет.

Эрику слабо в это верилось, потому что у Чарльза Ксавье были свои представления касательно «необыкновенных встреч».

***

Их таксист, чернокожий паренек, был до зубного скрежета вежлив. Не то, чтобы молчалив, но не навязчив со своей беседой. Они направились к Кони Айленду, потому что, как им казалось, времени от такой поездки им должно было хватить.

 _«План действий такой же, как и с портье?»_ \- Эрик перевел взгляд на лицо Чарльза и попытался задать вопрос у себя в голове как можно четче.

 _«Его разум, кажется, был подвергнут тому же, что и разум портье. Но Эрик, ты не поверишь. У меня есть отличные новости. Я бы даже сказал, что вдвойне отличные»_ , - честное слово, улыбка Ксавье была почти кокетливой.

_«Какие именно?»_

_«Очевидно, его мозг смог как-то восстановиться после нанесенного ему ущерба, либо впитать в себя инородное воздействие без потери данных... то есть памяти. Она осталась заблокированной, но не уничтоженной, а с этим я могу справиться. Но что более занимательной является причина такой реакции»._

Чарльз сделал многозначительную паузу.

О нет, только не это.

_«Армандо Муньез, по счастливой и невероятной случайности, тоже мутант!»_

Эрик откинулся на сиденье и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Твою же мать.

 _«Каким образом ты постоянно и как бы ненароком собираешь по всему городу подобных индивидов?»_ \- если бы Эрик говорил это вслух, то точно делал бы это сквозь зубы.

_«Ну, некоторых я искал целенаправленно, но здесь это совершенно точно подарок судьбы»._

Чарльз нацепил невинную и самую располагающую свою улыбку, откашлялся и наконец обратился к водителю:

\- Мистер Муньез, на самом деле мы хотели кое о чем с вами переговорить.

Глаза водителя метнулись к зеркалу заднего вида, ловя их взгляды.

\- О нет, ребята. У меня дурное предчувствие на этот счет.

\- Нам просто нужна некоторая информация, - ответил Эрик.

\- А мне просто не нужны никакие проблемы. Я уже все рассказал полиции.

\- У нас есть основания полагать, что, - Эрик запнулся на мгновение, пытаясь правильно сформулировать то, что собирался сказать, - это не так. Что...

\- Давайте перейдем на «ты», - все так же улыбаясь, перебил Чарльз. - Армандо...

  


На этот раз вклинился сам таксист, убирая громкость радио с игравшей и так вполсилы Tossin' and Turnin':

\- Нет, это вы послушайте. Я не вру. Я все рассказал. Войдите в мое положение, черт побери, знаете, сколько у меня было проблем на работе? С этой медальонной системой работать таксистом-одиночкой невозможно, хотя некоторые и подрабатывают в особо бедных районах. Так вот знаете, каких трудов мне стоило устроиться сюда? Вы какие-то очень вежливые, до сих пор не упомянули, что я черный, - Чарльз на этом месте заметно изменился в лице, но Муньез продолжал. - И каких трудов стоит удержать эту работу. Так что высажу вас сразу после светофора.

\- Армандо, - продолжил Чарльз, но уже мягче, не так резво и ослепляюще напористо. - Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье, а это мой друг — Эрик Леншерр. И мы знаем, что ты не такой как все.

Муньез поджал губы и промолчал, а Чарльз продолжил, и невозможно было сказать, заканчивал ли он свою мысль или отвечал на незаданный вопрос их водителя:

\- Потому что мы тоже не обычные люди.

Ну вот, начинается.

***

Эрик, кажется, еще никогда до этого так сильно не хотел трахаться. Как только таксист высадил их у дома, они меньше чем за несколько минут оказались у Эрика на кухне.

Голова трещала по швам, переполненная новыми фактами, а самое главное — все тело бурлило кипятком от ощущения собственного превосходства, от осознания того, что ты только что сделал гигантский шаг в нужном тебе направлении. Эрику всегда хотелось секса после того как его тело достаточно долго истязало адреналином, но в этот раз хотелось чего-то разрушительного, и грубого, и глубоко удовлетворительного.

Чарльз довольно улыбался Эрику в губы, пока тот прижимал его к холодильнику, дышал как кролик, только что ушедший от погони. Если бы Ксавье был женщиной, честное слово, Эрик задрал бы ему юбку и трахнул прямо в подъезде.

\- Подожди, - пробормотал Чарльз и выпутался из объятия, а точнее его подобия.

Эрик едва не зарычал от раздражения.

Ксавье в это время, неожиданно неуклюжий, стал открывать подряд все верхние ящики, остановился только тогда, когда нашел бутылку виски; достал ее, открыл и налил какое-то только ему понятное количество выпивки в ближайший ковшик и поставил на плиту. Греться.

\- Ты совсем с ума сошел? - поинтересовался Эрик и потянул Чарльза на себя, сжимая его запястье.

Чарльз ничего не ответил, только заставил Эрика упереться бедрами в стол, прижался к нему всем телом и мокро и неаккуратно поцеловал, облизывая чужие губы и подбородок. А потом опустился на колени и уверенными, давно привычными жестами расстегнул ширинку перед собой, стянул штаны немного вниз вместе с трусами и помог рукой полностью освободить уже начинавший твердеть член Эрика.

\- Черт, - выдохнул Эрик, когда Чарльз обильно облизал губы и обхватил ими головку. Потом вдруг отстранился, отклонился назад, не вставая с коленей, и быстро выключил плиту на которой грелось виски.

\- Чарльз, я уже совсем перестал понимать, что здесь происходит.

Ксавье перелил теплый виски в чашку и вернулся в свое положение перед Эриком, с округлым стуком поставив чашку рядом на пол:

\- Поверь мне, тебе понравится. Боже, какой же у тебя огромный член, я прямо не верю в свою удачу, - ответил Чарльз, тоже почти на выдохе, но гораздо более уверенно, чем Эрик, снова облизал губы и принялся вылизывать и покрывать открытыми поцелуями ствол члена.

У Эрика, кажется, появилось любимое занятие для окончания любого дня.

Чарльз несколько раз облизал свою ладонь, после чего стиснул член Эрика в кулаке и провел по нему рукой несколько раз, уверенно и настойчиво. Потом оставил руку сжимать основание ствола и снова прижался в головке губами, красными и слегка выпяченными вперед, будто надутыми. 

\- Знаешь, самое приятное ощущение для мужчины — это тот момент, когда его член первый раз проникает к женщине во влагалище, - сказал он, на мгновение прерываясь, и, услышав его низкий голос, Эрик тут же понял, почему он предпочел не использовать для этого телепатию.

Чарльз касался и сжимал губами головку, нежно и почти слишком поверхностно, так что создавалось ощущение своеобразной пульсации, и от этой совершенно немилосердной стимуляции у Эрика поджимались пальцы на ногах, а в паху, кажется, каждый сосуд, каждая клетка тела стремительно согревались.

Эрик положил руку Ксавье на затылок, зарылся пальцами в его волосы и, помассировав кожу головы несколькими движениями, сжал руку в кулак, вместе с запутавшимися между пальцев волосами, заставляя Чарльза охнуть.

\- Откуда тебе знать об этом, Чарльз. Ты же не спишь... с женщинами, - сбивчиво и слегка запоздало ответил Эрик, а Ксавье выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы поднять на него свой потемневший взгляд.

Блядь. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Вместо ответа Чарльз сразу же отстранился и, улыбаясь, снова облизал губы, потом сделал глоток виски из кружки и... о нет, твою же мать. Где-то в этот момент мозг резко отключил все свои дополнительные мыслительные функции, потому что Ксавье не проглотил виски, вместо этого он снова взял член Эрика в рот, на этот раз гораздо глубже, пропуская через кольцо плотно сжатых губ. Кажется, Эрик понял, к чему были все эти разговоры про первое проникновение.

Рот Чарьза, и без того теплый и изумительно скользкий, вместе с подогретой жидкостью ощущался просто пылающим, не слишком горячим, идеальным, обволакивающим, поджигающим нервные окончания будто бенгальские огни. От того, как усиленно Ксавье продолжал сосать, вести языком по уже неплохо изученным венам, виски вытекал у его изо рта, капало с подбородка. Чарльз же просто делал новые и новые глотки из чашки, пережимая основание члена едва ли не до боли.

\- Черт... Чарльз... - выдохнул Эрик вместе с нараставшим вибрировавшим стоном, ощущая подступающий оргазм. Если бы он мог соображать сейчас и выдавать что-то более осмысленное, чем странные гортанные звуки, Эрик бы подивился собственной выдержке. А точнее – ее отсутствию.

Чарльз застонал, хотя Эрик не услышал этого, только почувствовал в собственном члене, и оргазм должен был накрыть уже полминуты назад, но Эрик ощущал только, как он продолжал накапливаться. Он снова опустил взгляд, хотя перед глазами стояли рваные желтые пятна. 

Когда Эрик наконец кончил, его член накрыл холодный сухой воздух, а не жаркая мягкость чужого рта, потому что Ксавье почти что взвыл и выпустил его член изо рта, так что вся сперма оказалась у него на лице, окропила плотными каплями его губы, щеки, скулы и немного — волосы. 

Сердце в груди бухало о ребра так, что едва не выскакивало в глотку, и, судя по виду Чарльза, который уже вытирал лицо, дышать ему было так же непросто.

\- Ты... мог бы... мне просто отсосать... без этого... - наконец нашелся Эрик, кивая в сторону опрокинутой чашки.

\- Мог бы.. но, знаешь... всегда пытаюсь произвести... хорошее впечатление, - так же задыхаясь, ответил Ксавье, поднимаясь на ноги и расстегивая собственную ширинку.

\- Тебе помочь?

Чарльз покачал головой.

\- У меня не особо получилось... отделить свои мысли от твоих, пока... ну... В общем, я кончил вместе с тобой, и что крайне прискорбно — не успел даже расстегнуть штаны.

Эрик только издал какой-то удивленный звук и стал медленно застегиваться. Ксавье же наоборот расстегнул свои брюки до конца и стянул их с себя вместе с бельем, скривился и отпихнул ногой куда-то в сторону, после чего включил воду и принялся мыть руки и лицо.

\- У тебя, м, еще вот тут. В волосах, - указал Эрик на челку.

Чарльз согнулся над раковиной, на все 90 градусов, чуть не ложась на нее, пытаясь вымыть остатки спермы из волос под струей воды, так что Эрику только оставалось любоваться его голой задницей. Он с нечеловеческим удовольствием трахнул бы эту самую задницу сейчас, если бы мысль о том, чтобы кончить в ближайшее время снова, не была такой болезненной. 

А потом он понял, что чертов Ксавье издевается и делает это нарочно.

\- Поставь чайник, - вздохнул Эрик и побился затылком о шкафчик, висевший на стене прямо за ним.

Чарльз расстегнул манжеты и верхние пуговицы рубашки и стянул ее через голову вместе с надетым поверх кардиганом.

***

Через полчаса Эрик бережно попивал виски, а Чарльз уже переоделся и развалился на кровати с чашкой чая.

Все это отдавало каким-то закисшим дежавю, потому как виниловый проигрыватель снова мерно перебирал иглой борозды пластинки Нины Симон, которую они купили до этого на неделе. На этот раз ее выступление в Ньюпорте.

\- Непривычно видеть тебя вечером без алкоголя, - заметил Эрик.

\- Странноватый привкус во рту: виски со спермой. Так что я предпочту чай.

Эрик хмыкнул, усмехаясь, прикрыл глаза и попытался организовать в голове все, что ему теперь было известно. Ситуация, которая так долго не прояснялась, на самом деле была весьма прозаичной: Шмидт, конечно, был жив. Но что было важнее и интереснее: кажется, они на шаг приблизились к пониманию его силы.

События, которые развернулись в голове черного таксиста, когда Чарльз снял все блоки с его памяти, не слишком отличались от официально задокументированных, различия начинались с того, что нигде не упоминался присутствовавший при этом третий ключевой человек. А точнее, третий и четвертый. Третьим человеком был еще один мутант, внешним видом походивший на классическое представление Люцифера, разве что без рогов: алая кожа и хвост с треугольным острием, напоминавший гарпун. Судя по все же довольно расплывчатым воспоминаниям Муньеза он появился рядом с ними (испанцем, самим Муньезом и Шмидтом), из ниоткуда, оставляя пыльный серный след, после чего телепортировал их всех на площадь. Шмидт, каким-то образом поглотивший удар от столкновения с машиной, все это время лежал на земле и подал голос лишь однажды: когда вместе с очередным потоком пепла и мутантом, походившим на демона, появилась, как всегда в белом и как всегда ослепительная, Эмма Фрост.

\- Эмма, Гендри пообещал с их стороны помочь замять это дело как можно скорее. Нам тоже надо максимально этому поспособствовать, - ответил герр Доктор и улыбнулся неожиданно широкой и белозубой улыбкой. За все эти годы он ничуть не постарел, не поменялся ни голосом, ни цветом глаз.

Эмма кивнула, и они с демоном снова исчезли, но когда на место прибыла скорая, никто из медиков не усомнился в том, что у Шмидта уже не прощупывался пульс.

Нина, не останавливаясь, твердила «flo me la».

  


\- Слишком много переменных в одном уравнении, - пробормотал Эрик. - Но теперь хотя бы известно это уравнение. 

Шмидт был жив, на него работали как минимум еще два мутанта: Эмма Фрост, алмазная женщина со склонностью копаться без разрешения в чужих головах, и краснокожий демон со способностью телепортации. Шмидт упоминал некоего Гендри.

\- Интересно, кто будет в гробу на похоронах, - отозвался вдруг с кровати Чарльз.

\- Фрост кого угодно заставит увидеть там Шмидта, - ответил Эрик. - Черт, возможность побывать там сейчас была бы как никогда кстати.

\- Ты не собираешься завтра туда идти? Это не будет подозрительно для твоей телепатической знакомой?

\- Телепатической, именно что. Если она выкопает у меня в голове все, что нас с тобой поведал этот парень. Если она узнает о тебе...

Эрик не стал договаривать, только перевел взгляд на Ксавье, кусавшего свою нижнюю губу: от нажима зубов она бледнела на мгновение, но как только давление исчезало — наливалась еще более красным цветом.

\- Я мог бы... что-нибудь сделать с этим, - задумчиво предложил Чарльз.

Эрик подошел к кровати и присел на ее край, покачивая в руке почти пустым стаканом. Ксавье тоже приподнялся и сел прямо напротив, протянул руку к лицу Эрика, захватывая выгнутым запястьем его шею и касаясь большим пальцем щеки.

\- Если у меня получится, то после я отрублюсь на весь завтрашний день, я уверен. А это значит, что надо будет предупредить Мойру и отменить вечеринку. Впрочем, возможно, это и к лучшему. Вдруг Армандо все-таки позвонит. 

Естественно, несчастный водитель не обошелся без речи о мутантском равенстве и предложения о сотрудничестве и покровительстве от неназванной официальной организации. После того, как Чарльз закончил, Муньез почему-то свел брови и вопросительно посмотрел на Эрика, будто Эрик мог дать ему дельный совет о том, что делать дальше.

\- Если ты мне доверяешь, то я сделаю все, что в моих силах, - сказал Ксавье, глядя Эрику прямо в глаза. Его ладонь была теплой и непривычно настойчивой, и он как всегда пытался решить все чужие проблемы.

\- Ты, возможно, единственный человек, которому я сейчас доверяю. И черт его знает, как я в это вляпался, - ответил Эрик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- эм. ну. это не совсем стих на бумажке там все ж. точнее тих, конечно, но вы сами видите и понимаете. Эрик не пишет стихов x) вообще оригинально это кусок стихотворения Чарльза Буковски, и мне вообще представляется, что Эрик писал бы как-то на него похоже. я, канеш, так не умею, но пытаюсь хоть как-то стилизовать его отрывки  
> \- чо-то еще хотела сказать... но силов больше нет Т______Т


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> как всегда спасибо iell, чувак, я не знаю, как бы я без тебя жил. это пипец. ты так мне помогаешь и такую работу проделываешь и терпишь все мои идиотизмы и закидоны, я б тебе тадж махал построила xD
> 
> грустная вещь - пока бетила/вычитывала, поняла, что в общем пишу так себе. ну то есть. это реально как-то все криво. и в общем. мда. но с другой стороны я никогда ни на что не претендовала и делала это просто ради удовольствия, собственного или читательского, если вдруг. в общем мда.

\- Это странно, что они его кремируют. Я бы подумал, что Шмидт в своем завещании составит отдельный пункт про личный склеп, - размышлял Эрик, когда они с Эммой подъезжали к кладбищу.

\- Скорее всего, он даже не думал оставлять завещания, - ответила Эмма с самодовольной ухмылкой на губах. Платок, складками обхватывавший ее голову, сдуло на плечи, и (проклятье открытых автомобилей) ее волосы раздувало и сбивало ветром. Эрик, кажется, впервые видел, чтобы Эмма Фрост была одета не в белое.

Впрочем, от любимого жемчужного шевроле она едва ли могла отказаться. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что эта машина слишком заметная? - по инерции поинтересовался Эрик, пока они парковались.

\- Нет, слишком заметно было бы, если бы я изменила собственным привычкам и приехала в неприметном зеленом седане. 

Эрик кивнул, но добавил:

\- К сожалению, твое присутствие тут в любом случае будет странным. Как и мое.

Фрост заглушила мотор, поправила платок, заново обтягивая им голову, надела темные очки и повернулась к Эрику:

\- Уж кому, а тебе тут точно не о чем беспокоиться, сладкий. Мне бы твои проблемы. Никто из них тебя не знает, так что делай вид, что ты мой спутник, а я вроде как сама не знаю, зачем сегодня здесь.

Эрику ничего не оставалось, как положиться на ее предположение. Она, кажется, была в нем полностью уверена.

Эмма растянула губы в усмешке:

\- Думаю, твоя хмурость пойдет нам на пользу. В конце концов, какой мужчина захочет, чтобы его женщина ехала на похороны своего бывшего, - сказала она и вышла из машины.

\- Мне нужно увидеть его лицо. Только его лицо, и после этого мне уже будет на все плевать, - ответил Эрик, вылезая из машины со своей стороны и надвигая шляпу на лицо.

\- Только давай без драматизма. И эта шляпа бесполезна, - сказала Фрост и взяла Эрика под локоть. - Чертовы мощеные дорожки.

Чарльз бы, наверное, на ее месте ответил: «Твоя шляпа меня заводит». Точнее, однажды он это уже сделал, но сейчас совершенно точно было не время об этом вспоминать.

***

Прощальный зал был на удивление пуст. Не совсем пуст, конечно, но Эрик предполагал, что посмотреть на Шмидта в гробу соберется больше народа. Если Клуб Адского Пламени и знал о произошедшем, то никто из «основных игроков» не соизволил поприсутствовать лично. Прислали ли они кого-либо понаблюдать — несомненно, но никого, кого бы знал Эрик, а это скорее всего означало, что и они не должны были узнать его.

Крышку открыли как раз почти сразу после того, как они с Эммой зашли в зал. Шмидт был одет в белоснежный костюм и даже в смерти на неестественно синих губах у него играла все та же отвратительная, всезнающая улыбка — по крайне мере Эрику она там точно мерещилась. Он застыл над телом, переполненный множеством эмоций одновременно. Они сталкивались и отскакивали, нагревались и разбивались друг о друга. В гробу лежал тот же человек, которого Эрик встретил много лет назад, когда Эрику было двенадцать, а Шмидту, кажется, чуть больше, чем сорок пять. 

Проблема состояла в том, что сейчас, бледный и каменный, он был абсолютно таким же, как в сорок третьем году, не постаревшим ни на день.

Эрик коснулся пальцами холодного лакового слоя гроба, протянул руку вперед, так что она зависла в нескольких сантиметрах над белыми лацканами пиджака, но опустить ее ниже, проверить, что сердцебиения действительно нет, у Эрика не хватило духу.

Возможно, не духу. Просто не хватило.

Фрост, стоявшая рядом, была такой же каменной, как и труп Шмидта, неподвижной и со странным выражением на лице, почти меланхоличным, наполовину скрытым темными очками. 

\- Он выглядит точно так же, - тихо сказал Эрик, так, чтобы услышать могла только она.

\- Так же, как кто?

\- Как он выглядел 18 лет назад.

Фрост не переменилась в лице, но направилась в угол комнаты, освобождая место у гроба. Там она остановилась и встала совсем близко к Эрику. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он не постарел.

\- С вашей логикой, мисс Фрост, трудно не согласиться.

\- Тише. Ты абсолютно уверен?

\- Да.

Эмма раздраженно выдохнула:

\- Видимо, вторичная способность. Или все те слухи о том, что его сила была как-то связана с энергией, были просто слухами. В любом случае, какая теперь разница?

Эрик склонил голову, растягивая свой утвердительный кивок, после чего сказал:

\- Мне здесь больше нечего делать.

Эмма хмыкнула:

\- Не хочешь быть свидетелем того, как его будет пожирать адское пламя?

\- Я надеюсь, что тебя в свидетелях тут будет достаточно.

Эмма наконец сняла очки и перевела на него взгляд:

\- Я собиралась предложить тебе пообедать в Рэдиссоне после этого. Распрощаться официально, но если ты спешишь, то... я рада, что все закончилось, - Эрик был рад, что она не закончила чем-то вроде «приятно было работать вместе». Потому что их сотрудничество совершенно точно нельзя было назвать приятным, а когда она была честной, у Эрика было больше оснований верить, что и все остальное было правдой.

Он бы пожал ей руку, но это выглядело бы странно, поэтому они просто сцепились взглядами на минуту, она слегка повернула свое запястье в его сторону, так что Эрик на секунду сжал ее пальцы, после чего направился к выходу.

Он всегда надеялся, что в конце пути его будет ждет хоть какое-то облегчение, как будто долгая и ноющая боль, которая наконец отпустила.

Черта с два.

***

С самого утра Эрик пытался вспомнить, что же он хотел спросить у Чарльза со вчерашнего вечера. И если утром ему было несколько не до этого, то пока он ехал домой, этот вопрос выгрыз в его мозге нору и, кажется, поселился там основательно.

Он помнил это ночью, когда засыпал, знал, что это что-то важное, повторил про себя с десяток раз, решил, что теперь точно не забудет, но когда зазвонил его будильник, почти первой его мыслью было: «Черт, я забыл, что хотел спросить у Чарльза».

Ксавье, когда Эрик наконец добрался домой, спал у себя внизу, и Эрик в очередной раз подивился его неоднородному и нездоровому режиму жизни. После чего приготовил себе обед и подумал, что понятия не имеет, что ему делать дальше. В глобальном смысле. Эрик никогда не задумывался, что с ним будет после того, как он убьет Шмидта. И хотя технически Шмидта убил не он, ситуация от этого особо не менялась.

Эрик застыл над раковиной, с мокрой тарелкой в правой руке и все еще открытым краном, выдохнул, и слава богу, в этот момент позвонили в дверь. Чарльз, конечно. Почему-то Эрик не уследил за тем, когда тот проснулся и начал передвигаться по квартире.

\- Тебе, я так полагаю, нужен завтрак? - спросил Эрик, еще не конца открыв дверь.

Чарльз зевнул и обворожительно улыбнулся, пробубнил себе под нос нечто вроде:

\- Было бы здорово, я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, - и прошествовал сразу в спальню.

Когда Эрик наконец последовал за ним, с тарелкой с яичницей в одной руке и чашкой чая в другой, открывая дверь перед собой, не касаясь металлической ручки, Чарльз предстал ему дремавшим на кровати. Он был полностью одет и лежал поверх одеяла, запрокинув голову на спинку кровати, явно не ожидавший, что заснет.

\- Как ты можешь спать, когда ты только что проснулся? - поинтересовался Эрик, достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, подошел к письменному столу и оставил на нем поздний завтрак для Ксавье. 

\- Я чувствую себя выжатым лимоном. Будто я готов проспать еще как минимум неделю-другую, - ответил Чарльз, приоткрыв один глаз.

Твою мать, что же Эрик хотел у него спросить.

\- Я полагаю, ты можешь позволить себе... некоторый отдых, - ответил Эрик, пытаясь придумать, куда деть свои руки, в итоге вытащил из кармана сигареты и решил покурить, высунувшись из окна. - Хотя, я думаю, что если тебя так сильно выматывает Серебро, тебе надо подумать над тем, не слишком ли сильно ты выкладываешься там, где этого никто не оценит.

Последнее Эрик сказал уже в окно, впрочем Чарльз,наверняка, все равно услышал — остаточными мыслями.

\- Ешь свой завтрак, - добавил он, чуть развернувшись в комнату, и продолжил курить.

Пока сигарета не истаяла до фильтра вслух Эрик больше ничего не говорил, но и не ощущал движения у себя за спиной. Он был почти уверен, что Ксавье снова задремал, но когда закрыл окно и развернулся лицом к кровати, Чарльз смотрел на него внимательно и осторожно, не улыбаясь, но и не хмурясь.

\- Тебя что-то мучает? - спросил он.

Эрик пожал плечами:

\- Ерунда. Ешь свой завтрак, Чарльз.

\- Ммм. Нет, оно точно тебя мучает. Ты хотел у меня что-то спросить, но не помнишь. Я могу помочь с этим.

\- Какая ирония. Знаешь, я ненавижу, когда еда пропадает.

\- Да оставь ты свою еду, - нетерпеливо ответил Ксавье. - Это как гипноз, ты можешь не помнить, но оно есть где-то у тебя в голове. Я могу помочь тебе вспомнить.

Похоже, он не собирался униматься. Насколько Эрик заметил, Чарльз вообще не любил, когда что-то шло не по его плану. В любом случае, согласиться сейчас было проще (либо съесть яичницу самому и потом выслушивать долгоиграющее нытье), так что Эрик подошел к кровати и сел на вторую ее половину, не занятую Чарльзом.

\- Ты можешь сделать это быстро?

\- Конечно, - оживился Ксавье и приложил два пальца к своему виску, после чего винвато скривился. - Точнее, я наврал тебе. Скорее всего это будет долго, и, возможно, после этого я снова вырублюсь. 

«Что за бред», - только и успел подумать Эрик.

\- И я тебя прошу, Эрик, друг мой, когда проснешься, попытайся реагировать адекватно, ладно? - закончил наконец Чарльз и прикрыл глаза, будто собирая под прицелом зрачков точки концентрации.

\- Проснусь? Но я не собираюсь спать, я же...

Эрик не успел закончить фразу, потому что его разум странным и цепким вихрем тут же уволокло в темноту.

***

Пробуждение было неоднозначным и продолжительным. Голова ныла и гудела так сильно, что Эрик не помнил, когда в последний раз у него была такая мигрень. В мозгах наслаивались неясные потоки информации, постепенно и мучительно занимавшие предназначавшиеся им места. Сил, чтобы открыть глаза, не было, что уж говорить о том, чтобы встать, оглядеться и спросить, какого черта вообще происходит.

От письменного стола доносился слаженный стук кнопок пишущей машинки, краткие и продолжительные цепочки, прерывающиеся и возобновляющиеся. Эрик не стал сосредотачиваться на символах и словах, только ощущениях давления, нажатия и кончиков пальцев, и они стали постепенно вытягивать за собой чертову головную боль.

Когда Чарльз оторвался от своего занятия и заговорил, Эрик не стал открывать глаза:

\- Прости, я понимаю, слишком много информации. Но я не мог найти другого способа. Это, кстати, еще не все. То, что на самом деле произошло на похоронах я пока не трогал. Чтобы не перегружать наши с тобой мозги.

Эрик наконец открыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону Ксавье — Чарльз сидел, закатав рукава рубашки и почесывая висок, и перебирал стопки сплошь исписанных листов (прямо, по диагонали, вымаранные участки, обведенные слова), а его волосы замялись на одну сторону. Видимо, он так и не прошелся по ним расческой с тех пор, как проснулся.

Ксавье замер и перевел на Эрика взгляд:

\- Ты же не сделаешь сейчас что-нибудь... странное? Не кинешься следом за Фрост, чтобы ее придушить?

\- Мне бы очень хотелось, - это было ужасное ощущение. Осознание того, что ты был рядом с ней, мог сломать ей шею так быстро, что она даже не успела бы принять свою алмазную форму, но не сделал этого, потому что не помнил.

Чарльз собрал листы, разложенные вокруг него (Эрик заметил, что несколько страниц лежали прямо поверх желтоватой, но пустой тарелки из-под яичницы), постучал ребрами этой пачки бумаги по столу и объяснял:

\- Кое-что, что я давно собирался привести в порядок. Если ты не против, что я использовал твою машинку. Иногда я делаю заметки, когда читаю журналы и новые учебники, не то, чтобы... в общем, бесполезное занятие, но мне приятно думать, что я все еще часть этого мира.

\- Почему ты не можешь быть его частью, если ты... читаешь все эти статьи? - спросил Эрик, все еще будто не в своей тарелке и не в своем теле.

\- Потому что у меня нет возможности получать экспериментальные данные. Но Хэнк! - воскликнул вдруг взбодрившийся Чарльз. - Я не говорил тебе, но он ведь гений. Настоящий гений, ЦРУ финансирует множество научных проектов, и он часть, наверное, половины из них. Я иногда работаю у него в лаборатории, пытаюсь... вспоминать, хотя все это... - промямлил Чарльз, закусил губу и замолчал.

\- Ты в порядке? - сказал наконец Ксавье после некоторого молчания.

\- Насколько это возможно, я думаю, - ответил Эрик, потянулся, потер затекшую шею и сел на кровати.

\- Что ты... будешь теперь делать? - все так же осторожно продолжал Чарльз, будто боясь опрокинуть стоявшую на ребре метафорическую монету.

\- Понятия не имею. Но знаешь, я сегодня утром задался тем же вопросом, когда еще думал, что Шмидт мертв. И сейчас ответ мне кажется почему-то более простым, хотя он... вроде как тот же самый, - Ксавье кивнул, хотя Эрику собственный ответ показался слишком сумбурным. Чертов телепат.

\- Я думаю, она ничего не заметила, - продолжил Эрик.

Чарльз снова кивнул:

\- Мне тоже так кажется.

Это была его заслуга, конечно.

\- Жаль, что секс в душе был не настоящим воспоминанием, - меланхолично заметил Эрик.

\- Это намек? - ответил Ксавье, улыбаясь одним уголком губ.

Эрик только приподнял одну бровь:

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что... откуда все эти образы, которыми ты меня напичкал? Твои прошлые похождения?

Чарльз отвел глаза, поджал губы, не переставая улыбаться:

\- Нет, это... это просто. Мои фантазии.

\- Черт побери, у тебя много фантазий.

\- Какая тебе разница, сколько у меня фантазий? - Ксавье отвернулся к печатной машинке.

\- Я не сказал, что это плохо, - ответил Эрик, наблюдая, как небольшие, короткие, мягкие пальцы, зависли над клавишами.

Потом основания ладоней уперлись в основание печатной машинки, а кончики пальцев коснулись кнопок: X D F G H J K L.

Если бы Эрик не знал Чарльза настолько хорошо, насколько ему это удалось за время их не слишком продолжительного знакомства, впору было бы задуматься о том, что Чарльз слишком умен для своего же блага.

\- Если ты мне доверяешь, то я сделаю все, что в моих силах, - сказал Ксавье прошлой ночью. В тот момент он был на удивление трезв. 

Почему Эрик согласился... размышлять на эту тему можно было бесконечно, но в итоге все сводилось к тому, что у него не было иного выбора. Это было единственно возможностью встретиться с Фрост, которая была телепатом и которая копалась в его мозгах уже давно и без лишних слов.

\- Я могу... это сложно объяснить. Заставить тебя забыть. Что она телепат, что мы узнали от портье и от Армандо. Не навсегда, конечно, просто спрятать, замести под ковер, если хочешь, так что она никогда не узнает об этом.

Эрик задумался.

\- Если ты чувствуешь, как она оставляет в моем разуме следы своим вмешательством, разве она не узнает твои?

\- Я спрячу все так, что даже я сам не смог бы их найти, если бы не знал, где искать.

\- Ты сможешь это сделать?

\- Ты мне доверяешь?

Все в конце концов сводилось именно к этому вопросу, неуютному и ненавистному. _«Vertraue mir, Erik. Ich will dir helfen»_. Эрик иногда не доверял даже самому себе, с какой стати он должен был доверять фактически случайно встреченному телепату с неясными в данном случае целями. Эрик вообще не доверял людям без целей. В последний раз безоговорочно он верил только своей матери.

\- Я не люблю повторяться, - тихо и низко ответил Эрик.

Чарльз кивнул и улыбнулся, его губы согнулись расправившей крылья чайкой. Это была одна из тех его улыбок, говоривших о том, что он был очень доволен собой, но старался этого не показывать.

\- Она не должна знать о тебе, - добавил Эрик, - ничего лишнего. Ничего, что может навести ее на мысли.

Ксавье закатил глаза:

\- Конечно.

\- Чем ты, кстати, заполнишь мою память в тех местах, где что-то нужно скрыть?

Чарльз улыбнулся широко и почти пошло, и, как теперь понимал Эрик, по большей части залил пустующие углубления в памяти сексуальными марафонами.

\- Надо закончить с твоей головой, - голос Ксавье вытянул Эрика из постепенно твердевших и встававших на место воспоминаний. - Но позже. Сейчас у меня нет сил. К тому же, я почти уверен, что ты и так знаешь, что на самом деле там происходило.

\- Очередные иллюзии Фрост? В следующий раз, когда мы с ней встретимся, я убью ее, - сказал Эрик, по большей части самому себе, будто кивок и отмашка в правильном направлении.

\- Эрик... - ответил Чарльз выдохом с поменявшейся интонацией. - Давай не будем принимать поспешных решений.

Эрик не стал отвечать, потому как не просил совета и не искал солидарного мнения. Он прекрасно знал самого себя и понимал, что некоторые вещи в жизни были необходимы.

\- Я правда не хочу сейчас думать об этом. Мне нужно распутать последние блоки у тебя в мозгах, потом... черт, - Ксавье прижал костяшки пальцев ко лбу прямо над носом, - мне нужно обзвонить Алекса, Хэнка и Шона. Армандо решил сегодня ко мне заехать, это его звонок меня разбудил.

\- У меня такое ощущение, что и в этот раз избежать общения с твоим детским садом мне не удастся. И зачем тебе звать всех остальных?

\- Я хочу показать Армандо, что он не один. Что у него будет много друзей, что все они его сверстники и будут ему рады.

\- Много сомнительных друзей, - Эрик наконец встал с кровати и прошелся вдоль комнаты несколько раз.

\- Ты им всем очень понравился, - радостно заявил Чарльз.

***

\- Хей-хей! – надо бы было вырабатывать особую неприязнь к рыжим детям, потому как для Шона Кессиди стало любимым занятием ошиваться вокруг Эрика, а Эрик терпеть не мог лишнее внимание людей, которых в сущности не знал. Это сразу же запускало его паранойю на двойной скорости.

Хотя, наверное, было бы неправильно сказать, что Кессиди мучил своим присутствием только Эрика. Он мучил им всех, Эрик просто был первым в очереди. Шон был не то чтобы особо разговорчивым, вообще все эти подростки-переростки были не слишком болтливыми, в чем был их неоценимый плюс, но он говорил как-то тягуче, долго доносил свою мысль, а Эрику хотелось отойди подальше, сесть где-нибудь в углу и продолжить вынашивать планы мести. Это Чарльз готов был цепляться за каждое слово своих «детей».

\- Ну как травка? Принесла ли много радости? – громким шепотом поинтересовался Кессиди, пока Чарльз в чем-то увлеченно убеждал Армандо, сжимая его плечи. Армандо выглядел смятенным, а значит, Ксавье был на верном пути. Эрик был почти уверен, что долгое время в присутствии Чарльза сам носил такое же выражение лица. Саммерс сидел на диване и, ухмыляясь, подворачивал джинсы.

\- Ты спрашиваешь это, потому что...? – подсказал Эрик Шону.

Кессиди похлопал себя по карманам, делая вид, что отбивает какой-то ритм, осторожно достал очередной пакетик и вложил Эрику в ладонь.

\- Ты, должно быть, смеешься надо мной, - пробормотал Эрик, быстро пряча пакет в карман брюк.

\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, куда ее девать. Сначала дает отец. Потом приходят его друзья, долго обсуждают какого-то Карло Маркса, каждый, проходя мимо меня, дает мне еще по одному. А потом мама…

\- Это очень интересная история, иди расскажи ее Чарльзу, - перебил его Эрик, поскольку Ксавье как раз стал приближаться к ним с нетерпеливым и возмущенным выражением лица.

\- Друг мой, на пару слов, - сказал Чарльз и, на удивление хватко вцепившись Эрику в локоть одними кончиками пальцем, потянул в спальню.

\- Ты знаешь, я думал, что не при детях все-таки. Они же в соседней комнате, - начал Эрик, но Чарльз раздраженно выдохнул:

\- Не надо брать у Шона наркотики! Ты его поощряешь!

\- А ты его не поощряешь, когда берешь у него травку? – Эрик слегка поднял бровь.

\- Я не беру у него травку! – возмутился Чарльз и заправил челку за ухо, но она моментально упала обратно на лоб.

\- Конечно, - Эрик едва сдерживался, чтобы не ухмыляться.

\- Это так! Я просто… - Чарльз резко фыркнул, настойчиво сдувая с лица чем-то огорчавшую его челку, - отбираю ее, в воспитательных целях.

Эрик намеренно подумал о потушенном окурке на подоконнике и низко протянул какой-то утвердительный звук.

\- …до лучших времен, - Ксавье снова улыбнулся этой своей улыбочкой, как будто поставил галочку в нужной графе.

\- Сейчас хорошее время.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, Леншерр, - Чарльз растянул губы так широко, что смотреть на него было почти невыносимо, но после этого слегка нахмурился и облизался. – Я хотел тебе кое о чем рассказать, все было как-то не до этого.

Две веснушки у него на носу дернулись, и он продолжил, уже тише и ровнее:

\- ЦРУ сделали мне очень заманчивое предложение. Они сказали, что готовы спонсировать меня и мою сестру, если я подпишу с ними контракт на длительное сотрудничество. Скорее всего, с постоянным расположением на одной из их баз. Плюс политика неразглашения и все в таком духе.

Чарльз замолчал, но если он ожидал ответа, то Эрик понятия не имел, что тут можно было сказать, кроме разве что: «Это самая безрассудная идея, о которой я когда-либо слышал».

Ксавье, вероятно, поймал эту мысль:

\- Но я пока не знаю, что им ответить. Я попросил дать мне время на обдумывание. В любом случае, пока мы с тобой не разберемся со Шмидтом, ответом будет «нет». Я не могу тебя бросить со всем этим.

Эрик задумался о том, смотрелась ли целеустремленность на его лице так же, как сейчас на Чарльзе.

На корень языка по инерции прыгнул ответ «Ты мне не нужен», но Эрик проглотил его вместе с гордостью, потому что отрицать пользу телепата в своей команде мог только последний дурак. В этом деле Чарльз Ксавье был ему необходим как никто другой. А Эрик, как никто другой, умел отстраняться от личного ради достижения собственной цели.

Музыка из гостиной вдруг ударила по стенам, громче, вибрируя басами и снова Твистом. Чарльз даже не дернулся, направился сразу к выходу, обернулся в дверях и сказал:

\- Поговорим еще об этом позже, ладно?

В гостиной возле проигрывателя приплясывал Кессиди, выкручивая громкость на максимум, Маккой сидел на диване и пытался игнорировать Саммерса, который в свою очередь пихал его в плечо, скалился и говорил:

\- Ну давай, большеногий, выходи к нам танцевать! Как раз занятие для тебя. А нет, стой, это же только для клоунских ботинок такие ноги пойдут.

Когда он потянулся, чтобы сдернуть с долговязого очки, одновременно произошли две вещи: Ксавье выкрикнул «Алекс, немедленно прекрати», и Муньез каким-то образом оказался у Саммерса за спиной, положил руку ему на плечо и с силой сжал. Саммерс повернулся к нему лицом и только шире улыбнулся.

Эрик предпочитал наблюдать за этим со стороны, потому что в этом странном кругу подростковых взаимоотношений ему явно не было места. Чему он, кстати, был очень рад.

Тем не менее, это дало какой-то странный выход напряжению, растянуло по углам детские игры и дало лазейку Маккою, который тут же вскочил, отряхнул и без того чистые брюки и сказал:

\- Мне уже пора домой, наверное.

Чарльз посмотрел на него мягким, жалеющим взглядом и кивнул, после чего добавил:

\- Думаю, нам всем уже пора расходиться.

Саммерс в этот момент уселся на только что освобожденное Маккоем место на диване и, кажется, делал вид, что не замечает ничего происходившего вокруг.

\- Что, уже? Ну вот, - завопил Шон, неторопливо потянулся, но направился к выходу, по пути надевая куртку и махая Эрику. 

\- Армандо, спасибо тебе, что пришел. Я очень надеюсь, что мы будем видеться теперь с тобой намного чаще, и что... В общем, что всем нам будет комфортно в компании друг друга. Пойдемте, я провожу вас на улицу, - последнее было обращено уже ко всем собирательно. Ко всем, кроме Алекса, видимо.

Муньез широко и белозубо, но слегка застенчиво улыбнулся, пожал руку Саммерсу и последовал к выходу за остальными, кивнув Эрику на прощанье.

Перед тем, как скрыться на лестнице вслед за своими подопечными, Ксавье повернулся и выдавил из себя, рассредоточенно глядя в сторону дивана:

\- Я ждал от тебя большего, Алекс, - и голос его был необычно натянутым.

Саммерс, до этого развалившийся на диване, мгновенно собрался и свел брови в странном и даже каком-то жалобном выражении, будто собака по команде, но ничего не ответил. Даже не попытался оправдаться, хотя огрызаться для него было, судя по всему, второй натурой.

Эрик скрестил руки на груди и продолжал наблюдать за малолетним уголовником. Пацан теперь сидел на краю сидения и хмуро поджимал губы.

\- Он в тебе разочарован.

\- Без тебя я бы, конечно, не понял, придурок, - ну вот, другое дело, не то, что тот пугающе загнанный вид.

Эрик подошел ближе и прислонился к стене у окна, в двух шагах от Алекса.

\- Если бы я не знал, я бы подумал, что у тебя относительно Чарльза не просто чувство глубокой благодарности. Пылкая и неразделенная первая любовь, возможно? - Эрик широко ухмыльнулся, обнажая зубы, и он бы соврал только на половину, если бы стал отрицать, что причиной его оскала служило нечто животное и жестокое. Может быть, это было неуместно. Досадно, что Эрик в этих делах совсем не разбирался.

\- Чего?! Что ты вообще несешь! Твою мать, какая еще! Блядь, Леншерр, Чарли мне... - Саммерс захлебнулся собственным праведным негодованием, потом ударил кулаком по дивану и принялся нервно пропускать пальцы через свои короткие волосы. - Ты, тупой придурок, понятия не имеешь, о чем вообще говоришь.

Эрик только продолжал наблюдать.

\- Я не... Я не пидор, окей? То есть я в тюрьме всякого насмотрелся, и я такого не хочу. Никак и никогда. Но дело вообще не в этом. Чарли, он... я его очень уважаю. Он мне очень дорог. Потому что ты не представляешь, сколько всего он для меня сделал, из какого дерьма вытащил, - Саммерс вздохнул, а Эрик подумал, с какой стати этот мелкий комок нервов и раздражения вообще решил, что Эрику будет интересно слушать историю его личной трагедии. Но прерывать он его не стал, как не стал бы это делать с любым другим, рассказывавшим что-нибудь новое о Чарльзе. - То есть я его все равно не послушал и попал в тюрьму, но он пытался. А потом вытащил меня из Синг-Синг, и я ему за это по гроб жизни обязан. Понимаешь?

Алекс бросил на Эрика концентрированный взгляд, так что в ответ Эрик хмыкнул и кивнул.

\- Я большую часть жизни по приютам и уличным бандам ныкался, и никому и никогда не было до меня дела. Когда я был совсем мелким, папаша ушел из семьи, а мать погибла, хотя я не помню как. А может быть, даже и не знаю.

\- Как вы с ним познакомились?

\- С кем? - Саммерс вынырнул из своей задумчивости.

\- С Чарльзом, идиот.

\- Пару лет назад. Мы с парнями хотели его ограбить. Но, в общем... не получилось.

Конечно, не получилось. Чарльз сам мог кого угодно уговорить отдать ему все деньги и ценности, и Эрик даже не был уверен, что Ксавье для этого понадобилась бы телепатия.

\- Он узнал, что у меня есть эти... силы. Сказал, что это какая-то мутация. Толкнул кучу научного дерьма. Потом рассказал, что у него тоже есть свой дар. Это трудно объяснить, но мы с ним вроде как подружились.

 _Ты не один._ Конечно, Чарли, кто же не клюнет на такую проникновенную фразу, когда ты заглядываешь им в душу своими голубыми, глубоко искренними глазами.

\- Он для меня сделал в этой жизни больше, чем кто-либо другой, наверное. По крайней мере из того, что я помню. И я пообещал ему, что попытаюсь разобраться со всем дерьмом в моей голове и в моей прошлой жизни.

Это было пугающе странно, но Эрик вдруг осознал, что понимал сейчас этого странного белобрысого худа гораздо лучше, чем даже самого Чарльза. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.

Они какое-то время помолчали: до Саммерса, кажется, медленно доходило, что именно он только что сделал, и он сидел красный, как рак, то ли от злости, то ли от стыда. Эрик понятия не имел, что сказать в ответ.

\- Саммерс, - позвал он наконец.

Парень мгновенно перевел на него взгляд.

\- Назовешь меня еще раз придурком, идиотом, тупицей и, не дай Бог, попытаешься оскорбить мою мать, - Эрик в очередной раз расплылся в угрожающей улыбке, - я переплавлю все заклепки и пуговицы на твоей одежде в иглы и загоню их тебе под ногти. Усек?

Алекс, кажется, все понял, потому как улыбнулся не менее хищно, но при этом свободно и почти легко, и кивнул:

\- Усек, _мистер Леншерр_.

Эрик подозревал, что все это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. 

Потом, конечно, вернулся Чарльз и устроил очередную дискуссию на тему важности этики, воспитания и высокой нравственности среди молодого поколения.

***

Ночью они сидели в ванной комнате Чарльза и играли в шахматы, которые Эрик держал висящими в воздухе. Ксавье в это время лежал в наполненной водой ванне (у Чарльза была ванна, у Эрика - душ), курил свой мундштук (но после первых трех сигарет уронил его в воду) и ругался, что их шахматы слишком маленькие и им нужно найти где-нибудь нормальный набор.

\- Деревянный, лаковый, классический, - объяснял Чарльз.

\- Я не смогу держать в воздухе деревянную доску, - ответил Эрик и надавил на заостренную «корону» своего ферзя, шатая его на месте, но не двигая.

\- Прибьем по краям гвозди, - махнул рукой Чарльз и затянулся от стремительно сыревшей сигареты.

Эрик откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрел на лицо сидевшего перед ним телепата: щеки теплого красноватого оттенка (от пара), как всегда яркие губы, мокрые кончики волос, разведенные ноги и колени, выглядывавшие из воды, будто гладкие, скользкие, округлые камни у основания водопада.

\- Ты хотел поговорить о предложении, которое тебе сделали в ЦРУ.

\- Да, об ужасно заманчивом предложении. Но, как я уже говорил...

\- И если бы не Шмидт, ты бы согласился? - спросил Эрик, сцепив пальцы в замок.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Чарльз и бросил мокрый окурок в воду, после чего принялся странным образом извиваться, а в итоге вытащил со дна ванны мундштук и подал его Эрику. - Попробуй его вытереть?

\- Бесполезно, - отозвался Эрик, но вытереть и продуть попытался.

После чего продолжил:

\- Ты не думаешь, что ты не с той стороны смотришь на эту ситуацию? Ты что не понимаешь, что они из тебя собачку хотят сделать? Чтобы ты зависел от них, ты и все твои маленькие друзья. Только не говори мне, что понятия не имеешь, что они на самом деле думают о вас. Не пытайся отрицать, что ты не видел этого у них головах, - раздражение находило слой за слоем, накапливалось с каждым словом в знакомое и давно уже приятное чувство злости.

Ксавье потер виски:

\- Друг мой, ты видишь во всем только отрицательную сторону. А твоя подозрительность, мне кажется, приведет в конечном итоге к проблемам со здоровьем. Они мало знают о нас, поэтому боятся, а значит, чтобы иметь возможность сосуществовать, нам нужно дать им больше возможностей узнать нас, понять, что мы такие же люди, как и они.

\- Но мы не такие! - Эрик резко встал со стула, сделал несколько шагов к двери, но вернулся обратно.

\- Ты не представляешь, как, на самом деле, много общего в наших головах, - ответил Ксавье, водя пальцами по воде.

\- Ты в любом случае не сможешь прятаться вечно.

\- Я верю в то, что скоро мы сможем обойтись без этого, - наконец раздраженно ответил Чарльз, и в иной ситуации Эрик бы порадовался, что ему удалось вывести Ксавье из себя, но в этот раз весь разговор мучительно проходился почти по всем чувствительным точкам.

\- И ты, Чарльз, наивный и легковерный Чарльз, идешь на поводу не у тех людей. ЦРУ и прочие подобные организации работают по определенному накатанному сценарию: собирают людей и всю возможную информацию по теме, после чего используют в разнообразных целях госбезопасности. И если эти цели меняются, то и применение их инструментов тоже может весьма неожиданно измениться.

\- О, спасибо, дорогой друг, за твою невообразимую заботу обо мне, но я, вопреки твоему мнению, не идиот и не... как ты там говорил про землянку на краю мира?

\- Мне кажется, повторяй я это тебе хоть каждый день, ты все равно не поймешь. Так и будешь летать голубой бабочкой под колесами грузовиков.

\- Ну перестань! - Ксавье схватился за бортик ванны, резко поднимаясь на скользящих ногах. Эрик автоматически подал ему руку, Чарльз так же автоматически схватился за его предплечье, перекинул ногу через край ванны и опустился на пол. - Хотя мне нравится твоя образность, конечно...

Чарльз снял с крючка свой халат и завернулся в него, вытер ноги о коврик и аккуратным, привычным движением сунул ступни в тапочки. Эрик поднялся следом, пока шахматы все так же висели в воздухе у него за спиной.

\- Я правда не хочу сейчас это обсуждать, - Ксавье подошел ближе, встал почти вплотную и качнулся вперед, наполняя личное пространство Эрика своим мокрым мыльным запахом. - Я бы сейчас предпочел заняться чем-то другим. Например, отсосать тебе.

Чертов телепат, конечно, не мог не знать, какие именно слова пойдут прямиком Эрику в член, по короткому пути, срезая через грудину. 

\- Ты можешь снова кончить мне на лицо, если хочешь, - продолжал Чарльз, тише и на выдохах, без прелюдий положил руку Эрику между ног. - Или, если хочешь... я могу сделать так, что ты будешь видеть мой рот окровавленным. Ты же этого хочешь, правда?

Эрика мгновенно выплюнуло из тучного облака возбуждения, он застыл на месте — плечи тут же заныли от напряжения, — и так же тихо, в тон, сказал, хотя ощущение было, будто он шел по лезвию ножа:

\- Почему ты думаешь, что мне этого хочется?

Чарльз, видимо, понял свою ошибку, закусил влажную нижнюю губу, будто вгрызаясь зубами в мармелад:

\- Потому что ты так напрягся сейчас, что вибрации твоих нервов начинают резонировать с оконным стеклом?

\- Чарльз, - ответил Эрик сквозь зубы. - Ты копался у меня в голове? Или, может быть, это произошло совершенно случайно, возможно, даже само по себе?

Ксавье выдохнул и отстранился, взмахнул рукой, но не окончил свой жест, направился к гостиную, Эрику оставалось только последовать за ним.

\- Нет, я не... Я не копался у тебя в голове, я не стал бы. Я... после того, что сделала Фрост, я могу представить, насколько тебе ненавистна одна мысль об этом.

«Возможно, не так сильно, как ты думаешь», - неожиданно для себя понял Эрик, и это было похуже удара в солнечное сплетение.

\- Я нашел твой черновик. В мусорной корзине. Я подумал, что если ты выбросил его, то... он больше тебе не нужен. И я могу его забрать.

\- Твою мать. Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты нахер творишь? - мутная злость мельтешила в глазах, будто потревоженное илистое дно реки, Эрику очень хотелось схватить Ксавье за запястье и сжимать, пока кости не надломятся, но контроль был превыше всего. - Хотя нет, о чем это я, конечно ты, блядь, ничего не понимаешь.

Чарльз выглядел не то чтобы испуганным, скорее запутанным, дышал ртом, словно пытался подобрать слова или просто глотал воздух, как рыба воду. Нет уж, не в этот раз, не смей делать вид, что ты запутался, что это не твоя вина.

\- Эрик...

\- Верни все на место. Если эти чертовы бумажки лежали в ведре, если они были скомканы и порваны, то это означает, что им там и место. Ты это понимаешь? - Эрик сам не заметил, как его пальцы все-таки стиснули руку Чарльза.

\- Эрик. Я просто... Я тебя прошу, не злись, успокойся. Я просто не понимаю, если они тебе не нужны, почему я не могу оставить их себе.

\- Это называется личное пространство. Как ты можешь быть гребаным телепатом и ничего не понимать в людях?

\- Но это же глупость! Черт, Эрик... прости... Я правда не хотел ничего... но я знаю, что там было обо мне. И это нормально, я не злюсь, напротив, я... мне это льстит. И я хочу этого. И я хочу оставить это себе, я прошу тебя, друг мой, - Чарльз судорожно тараторил, складывая брови домиком, подставлял горло хищнику, как всегда. В этот момент Эрик совершенно отчетливо понял, что перед ним стоял человек, которому просто никогда в жизни по-настоящему не говорили «нет».

\- Ты избалованный эгоистичный мудак. И я понятия не имею, как до тебя можно донести, что ты все время лезешь туда, куда тебя не просят, просто потому что тебе этого хочется! - выкрик отдался вибрирующим эхом у Эрика в пищеводе, и он сглотнул, успокаиваясь. - Ради самого себя. Какого долбаного хрена ты вообще рылся в моем мусорном ведре, какого черта ты вообще делал в моей спальне, пока меня не было дома?

Чарльз отвел взгляд, попытался вытянуть руку из чужой хватки, но Эрик и не думал отпускать, напротив, впился пальцами второй руки Ксавье в подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя, вжал большой палец в шею совсем близко к сонной артерии.

\- Чарльз.

\- Я правда не хотел, чтобы все это было так... Я. Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз. Я взял почитать несколько твоих рассказов и отправил один, тот, который про Гарри Лайма и послевоенную Вену, знакомому редактору. Он хочет его опубликовать, я почти обо всем уже договорился. Эрик, он хочет его опубликовать!

Эрик не совсем понимал, какого черта он не мог держать себя в руках, впрочем, он уже давно перестал доверять своим реакциям относительно Ксавье. И если до этого его злость была результатом многослойного, мелочного стыда, то сейчас объяснить, что стоит за новой волной ярости, он не мог. Ощущение, вызываемое ей, походило на запекшуюся кровь на ощупь, вызывало во рту какой-то мерзостный привкус и едва не заставляло ощетиниться все металлические предметы вокруг. 

\- Ты. Шутишь, должно быть?

\- Я хотел сделать, как лучше. Эрик, отпусти меня, пожалуйста, ты делаешь мне больно, - ответил Чарльз, все еще путано, но при этом — спокойно. Эрик наблюдал за тем, как его зрачки расширялись, будто раскрывающиеся лепестки диафрагмы в объективе фотоаппарата. 

\- Скажи мне, Чарльз, ты ведь собирался воплотить в жизнь мою маленькую фантазию, потому что хотел отвлечь меня от разговора о ЦРУ?

\- Я просто не хотел обсуждать это _сейчас_. Я устал, потому что еще никогда до этого не использовал свои способности так часто и интенсивно. Серебро и твое дело, я не могу, мне приходится делать ради тебя некоторые вещи, заставлять людей забывать и... я не уверен, что я чувствую, что это правильно. Точнее, я совсем этого не чувствую.

\- Тебе просто невыносима мысль о любой возможности твоей неправоты. А на самом деле ты всего лишь маленький лицемер, друг мой, - Эрик наконец отпустил чужую руку и подбородок, оставляя на них медленно гаснущие красные следы. - Ты делаешь это каждый день, делал это до меня и до Серебро. Постоянно несешь светлое и высокоморальное в массы, но, Чарльз, ты — не хороший человек, не доброе и великолепное создание. Ты получаешь то, что хочешь, теми способами, которые тебе доступны, в том числе своей телепатией. И это нормально, потому что твоя сила — это часть тебя, ты это ты. Но, твою мать, наконец признайся себе в этом.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь. Думаешь, это так просто? Может быть, для тебя. Моя сила, твоя сила, любая сила несет за собой груз ответственности. Когда ты постоянно таким вот образом используешь свой дар, ты... это меняет твое восприятие всего: людей, мира, личности, чужой воли. Настраивает на определенные вещи, заставляет тебя к этому привыкнуть, относиться к этому проще. Так что сделать шаг в сторону — проще, и, в конце концов, ты спотыкаешься и падаешь за эту изрядно потрепанную линию того, что еще можно делать с человеческим разумом, а что — непростительно. Может быть, ты перешагнул за нее уже давно, точнее, ты точно сделал это давно, но я — не хочу, я не хочу быть таким, как ты.

Сгустки недосказанностей вокруг них наконец растаяли и расправились, растеклись однородной слякотью по полу, и Чарльз выглядел совершенно потерянным, будто сам не понимал смысла только что произнесенных им слов. Зато вот Эрик прекрасно понимал.

\- Знаешь, Чарльз, я был не прав, когда пытался предупредить тебя об истинных мотивах твоих нынешних работодателей. Тебе там самое место, среди таких же высокомерных манипуляторов и ублюдков, которые оправдывают все свои ошибки как «сопутствующий ущерб» на пути к высшей цели.

На этот раз их, кажется, трясло почти с одинаковой частотой, колебания попадали друг друг в амплитуды и усиливались.

\- Давай будем друг с другом честны, - хмыкнул Эрик, продолжая. - Я — монстр, я убивал людей, и я буду продолжать это делать. Все — на пути к своей цели. Это правда. Я всегда это знал, и никогда этого не отрицал. А ты — просто эгоистичный ребенок, у которого нет цели, только собственные желания, под которые он прогибает любые так называемые принципы.

Где-то на периферии Чарльз, сжимая кулаки, направлялся в свою спальню, но Эрик очнулся уже только посреди лестничной клетки.

В ушах звенело, и лишь оказавшись у себя в квартире, Эрик понял, что это скрипел металлический каркас дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- худы - такая субкультура 60ых, как чуваки из Бриолина или Бунтовщика без причины  
> \- Vertraue mir, Erik. Ich will dir helfen. = Доверься мне, Эрик. Я хочу тебе помочь.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сорри за все кривости и все такое, опять глава получилось несколько длиннее, чем я думала, при этом еще и пришлось убрать два эпизода. у меня были мысли по поводу тысячи комментариев еще, но я все забыла. спасибо, как всегда, iell за все ее терпение, помощь и вообще <3   
> и да, тут есть один эпизод, за который я волнуюсь( но надеюсь, он будет ок.

За всю свою жизнь Эрику приходилось вести дела с разными людьми, по большей части — по ту сторону закона или, как минимум, в «серой» зоне, а поскольку самого Эрика причислить к блюстителям порядка и добродетели мог разве что Чарльз (да и тот только под неслабой долей марихуаны), то судить других он не брался и вообще особого желания не имел. У Эрика в голове были свои категории, и людей он делил, в основном основываясь на шкале доверия. Ну, а как выставить кому-либо балл по этой шкале — это уже совсем другой разговор.

Не то чтобы Эрик был стереотипным непонятым героем из нуар-детектива, который нудным нарративом за кадром рассказывает о том, что больше доверяет криминальным элементам, потому что понимает, как работает их мозг, и потому что эти люди знают, чего хотят. Все это был печальный бред засидевшихся в барах дешевых сценаристов, а человек, которому Эрик доверял в жизни больше всего, разве что не носил белые сияющие доспехи и не попивал каждый день бурбон из Святого Грааля. Впрочем, о Чарльзе Эрику сейчас думать не хотелось, кроме того, это было бы непродуктивно.

Казино «У Чарли» (какая ирония) было местом, куда он наведывался после того, как все остальные его источники информации пересыхали. А еще, возможно, потому, что хозяин данного заведения, Чарли Кинг, всегда точно знал, чего хочет от жизни, и Эрик ему не доверял, но был настолько близок к этому, насколько это вообще было возможно с подобными людьми.

Эрик по большей части не водил дружбы с игроками, и сам не был особым специалистом в покере, хотя неплохо умел считать карты, но чувство правильного момента всегда проходило мимо него. К его счастью, чтобы поболтать с кем-то и выудить ответы на некоторые вопросы, проигрывать иногда было важнее. К тому же, он всегда мог отыграться в рулетку или креппс. Особенно в рулетку.

\- Магнус, если ты проиграешься сегодня, знай, у меня всегда есть для тебя работа. По старой дружбе, конечно, - бросил Алек Сэндс, кивая на несколько карт, аккуратно сложенных перед Эриком рубашками вверх. Сэндс был чуть меньше, чем на десяток лет старше самого Эрика, и когда-то очень давно Эрик имел «счастье» на него работать (и обычно предпочитал не вспоминать об этом периоде своей жизни).

Алек, как больше десятка лет назад, так и сейчас, был до ужаса тощим глистом: высокий лоб, светлые волосы, кожа обтягивала его голову так плотно, что лицо вечно носило оскал сухого черепа. Но теперь, значительно постарев, он был пугающе близок к состоянию мумии. Он все еще оставался приверженцем уродливых пиджаков с огромными плечами, считая их нестареющей классикой. Он вообще считал себя большим модником и, по крайней мере, в то время, когда Эрик отзывался на Магнуса и работал на Алека, выполняя разного рода сомнительные поручения, следил за тем, чтобы все его «подопечные» одевались прилично и даже самолично выдавал на это деньги. 

Сэндс держал несколько боксерских рингов и комнаты для тренировок, которые за определенную плату посещать мог любой, а имена особенно одаренных, по его мнению, попадали в таблицы тотализаторов. 

Эрик терпеть не мог Алека, особенно теперь, когда, как поговаривали, он ударился еще и в рэкет, но их слишком многое связывало. В любом случае, дела Сэндса по большей части Эрика не касались, единственное, чем он мог быть сейчас полезен, так это сплетнями о том, какую реакцию вызывала смерть Шмидта в его кругах.

\- Я ценю твою заботу, Алек, но у меня сейчас все более, чем замечательно. Лучше следи за своей сдачей.

Сэндс, впрочем, тоже ходил сюда не чтобы выигрывать, а скорее просто чтобы играть. Если в прошлом он и бывал настолько на мели, что готов был согласиться на счастливый случай в казино, то всегда посылал Эрика к рулетке, где после определенной тренировки своих сил Эрик научился правильно, но не слишком громко выигрывать. Крэппс, конечно, приносил больше удовлетворения, но едва ли часто встречались металлические кости.

Пепельницы на столе были забиты, менять их не торопились, но и сигареты никто не спешил откладывать — по крайней мере, за столом Эрика игроки курили непрерывно, так что смог над головой опускался все ниже. Сегодня был вечер «своих лиц», поэтому разговоры велись соответствующие, хотя и несколько завуалированные: о ставках на бегах, о ставках в боксе, о внезапном интересе федералов к цепочке довольно банальных, и тем не менее нераскрытых ограблений, о черных и, как всегда, о Гувере, потому что о нем эти люди, кажется, не забывали никогда. Эрик ждал одного: когда они наконец вспомнят о полумифическом (для них, весьма реальном — для Эрика) Клубе Адского Пламени и о его предполагаемых резидентах, потому как узнавая что-нибудь новое о них, почти всегда можно было судить о делах Шмидта. Клаус Шмидт давно пытался пробраться в их стройные ряды, но неизменно останавливался, по ряду причин и каждый раз различных.

После двух часов игры, когда Эрик в очередной раз кивнул и попросил еще одну карту, запихнул в рот сигарету и поправил манжеты давно пропитавшейся дымом рубашки, женщина, уже полчаса стоявшая у него за спиной, подошла ближе, перегибаясь через его плечо, и отогнула угол карты, только что аккуратно брошенной Эрику крупье. Алек покачал головой, а Эрик раздраженно выдохнул дым через нос и перевел на нее взгляд. Женщина улыбнулась одними губами и положила руку на спинку стула Эрика, касаясь прохладными пальцами его шеи. Она была... привлекательной, пряталась в узком черном платье и перекидывала меховую, пусть и несколько потрепанную, горжетку через плечо, и хотя можно было предположить, что она работала на кого-нибудь сидевшего за игральным столом, Эрик был почти уверен, что она была здесь одна.

На периферии мелькнул знакомый силуэт Кинга, с которым Эрик обменялся молчаливым кивком вместо приветствия, после чего тот поманил женщину за собой и, когда Эрик оглянулся на них снова, несколькими минутами спустя, она направлялась к выходу, а Чарли Кинг — к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, где располагался его офис. Самое время было сгрести оставшиеся фишки (комбинация в этот раз была весьма удачной) и последовать вслед за Чарли, потому как к нему у Эрика был более определенный разговор, чем к Алеку, но над столом наконец повисла фраза, которую Эрик ждал весь вечер.

\- Недавно кое-что поставлял Старку. Он был в необыкновенно приподнятом настроении, кажется, говорил, что избавился от одного давнего и назойливого приятеля, - обронил один из приятелей Алека, и Эрик мгновенно напрягся, потому как Старк был членом Клуба Адского Пламени, а значит, скорее всего, речь шла о Шмидте. - Причем настроение было настолько приподнятое, что я, кажется, получил еще один... контракт, так сказать.

\- Хорошие новости, - пробубнил Алек, а Эрик медленно оглядел сидевших за столом и отогнул карты, в очередной раз проверяя свой стрит. Больше по поводу Шмидта никто не высказался, но если Говард Старк верил в его смерть, значит, дело было действительно гораздо более запутанным.

После того, как все вскрылись, Эрик спешно встал из-за стола, забирая свой выигрыш, за что Алек похлопал его по руке и сказал:

\- Ненавижу тебя за то, что ты всегда умеешь останавливаться, Магс.

Эрик широко и хищно улыбнулся и направился на второй этаж к Чарли.

***

Кинг сидел за столом, засучив рукава рубашки, и перебирал какие-то бумаги.

\- Здравствуй. Хорошо, что ты зашел, Эрик, давненько тебя не видел, - сказал он, указывая на кресло напротив своего стола.

Эрик хмыкнул, но не торопился садиться, вместо этого обходя и без того знакомый кабинет по периметру.

\- Многое ли меняется в твоем мире, Чарли? - поинтересовался он, глядя на фотографии, которыми был уставлена каминная полка: жена, сын, партнеры по бизнесу, - все до боли прозаично.

\- Перестань слоняться по комнате, налей себе выпить и сядь уже, Леншерр, - выплюнул Кинг и зашелся кашлем, но когда Эрик наконец присел у его стола со стаканом бренди в руке, тот зажег еще одну сигарету.

Эрик только хмуро и молча поднял бровь.

\- Мой врач говорит мне, что стресс и вредные привычки меня угробят. Что надо выбраться на свежий воздух и порыбачить. Только мой гребаный сын меня ненавидит, а без покера я загнусь со скуки после первой же недели за городом.

\- С покером ты загнешься еще раньше, - Эрик покачал головой, наблюдая, как Чарли перевел взгляд на большую фотографию, единственную на его столе: на ней он стоял рядом со своими подельниками, а в рамку была подоткнута комбинация, благодаря которой он некогда выиграл достаточно большую сумму денег, чтобы открыть собственный бизнес.

Чарли Кинг вообще был весьма интересным малым, Эрик испытывал к нему порой почти родственную привязанность. Кинг зализывал свои не слишком густые, черные, как смоль, волосы назад, выделяя зубцами расчески борозды, идеально ровно выстригал усы и вообще весьма смахивал на Кларка Гейбла. Он готов был, не раздумывая и не прося ничего взамен, вернуть проигравшейся вдове золотое обручальное кольцо, которое она оставила в качестве залога, но при этом мог избить до полусмерти крупье, который за его спиной обсуждал то, какой у Чарли должен был быть крепкий зад, чтобы не потерять десять лет назад свою невероятную ставку, принесшую ему целое состояние.

\- Какие у тебя тут дела, Эрик? - спросил наконец Чарли, откладывая в сторону бумаги.

\- Стало быть, с отговорки о том, что старых друзей надо навещать чаще, я могу не начинать?

\- Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю. К тому же, прошлый раз был не так уж и давно.

\- Полгода назад?

\- Я бы даже сказал, весьма недавно, - хмыкнул Кинг и откинулся на своем кресле. - Ты явно пришел что-то разнюхать.

\- Возможно, - Эрик покачал головой и опрокинул в рот все содержимое своего стакана.

\- Это по поводу твоего Шоу? - в своих допросах Чарли обычно был неумолим и не особо слушал, что ему на самом деле отвечают.

Эрик молча прищурился.

\- Леншерр, я знаю, что просто так ты копать не будешь. Но послушай меня, как своего весьма давнего друга — судя по всем радарам, Шоу мертв. И если ты хочешь гнаться за гниющим следом, это твое право, но лучше задумайся, не пора ли тебе заняться делом.

Эрик улыбнулся, оскаливаясь:

\- Открыть свое казино, как думаешь?

Кинг покачал головой и хохотнул на выдохе:

\- Ни за что, ты обанкротишься в ночь после открытия.

\- Давно тут был Логан? - сменил тему Эрик, неопределенно кивнув.

\- В баре? На неделе.

\- Мне надо с ним пересечься.

Чарли покачал головой, постучал пальцами по столу и наконец ответил, после минутного молчания.

\- Ты никогда меня не слушаешь, да, Эрик? Впрочем, бог с тобой. Заходи в пятницу днем, он наверняка будет ошиваться в баре после того, как сделает ставку на скачках.

\- Если бы слушал, давно бы жил богато и счастливо, - улыбнулся Эрик и, поднимаясь со стула, пожал Чарли руку.

\- Не приведи господь тебе такой напасти, - парировал Кинг.

Эрик рассмеялся в ответ.

***

Когда тем вечером Эрик возвращался домой, он никак не предполагал увидеть сидящим на крыльце у своего дома Алекса, чтоб его, Саммерса. Причин у этого едва ли радостного события могло быть две: либо Чарльз в очередном приступе педагогической строгости выгнал Саммерса к чертовой матери, а тот, как услужливый щенок, отказывался уходить; либо Ксавье банально не было дома, что в целом было более вероятным сценарием, потому как за последнюю уже почти неделю Эрику удавалось улавливать чужие движения в квартире снизу весьма нечасто, да и то где-то под утро и в предрассветном сумраке, если Эрика вдруг вытряхивал из сна очередной кошмар. Не то, чтобы он особо следил за перемещениями Чарльза, конечно. И не то, чтобы он сам слишком часто бывал в последние дни дома.

\- Блин, слава богу, хоть ты приперся наконец, Леншерр. Гребаная погода сведет меня с ума, ебаная весна, а я себе яйца чуть не отморозил на этом бетоне, - позвал Алекс, когда Эрик встал у нижней ступеньки, и одним движением встал на ноги, скрипя коленями.

\- Саммерс, не весна виной тому, что у тебя всего-то навсего не хватает мозгов. Что ты тут забыл? Ждешь Чарльза? - спросил Эрик, поднимаясь по ступеням к входной двери. Даже если Чарльза не было дома, пускать этого малолетнего тунеядца к себе домой «погреться- поесть-попить-переночевать-сесть на шею» в намерения Эрика не входило.

\- И да, и нет.

\- Что это значит? - Эрик уже достал ключ от парадной, но заходить в подъезд не торопился, а чертов Саммерс тонких намеков, видимо, не понимал.

\- Пришел к Чарли — думал, может, он тут будет. Но как увидел тебя на перекрестке, решил, что с тобой тоже можно пообщаться.

\- «Пообщаться»? - Эрик вопросительно вскинул бровь.

\- Ну, ты понял... Потереть.

\- Я ни хрена не понял, Саммерс, - ответил Эрик и позвенел ключами.

Алекс опустил взгляд и ковырял ботинком ступеньку, то ли смущенный, то ли осаженный, но в любом случае выглядел и молчал так напряженно, что Эрик терялся.

Они простояли так, наверное, с минуту, и Эрик понятия не имел, почему Саммерс и не уходил, и не продолжал огрызаться. Сложно было поверить в то, что кого-то можно сломать неловкостью, и тем не менее. Эрик вздохнул и неопределенно махнул рукой, но придумать, что сказать, так и не нашелся, зато Алекс поднял взгляд на связку ключей у Эрика в руке.

\- Ладно. У меня... может, чай есть. Или что-нибудь. Там, - пробормотал Эрик и направился открывать входную дверь.

Саммерс последовал за ним в подъезд, а потом и к Эрику в квартиру, хотя надежда на то, что он сядет где-нибудь у Чарльза под дверью, не умирала до последнего.

Все так же молча они расположились на кухне: Эрик поставил чайник, пока Алекс сидел за столом и сосредоточенно чесал затылок. Забавно, что делать чай на двоих стало уже почти привычкой, все движения — автоматические и инертные, не помнишь, когда начал, каким образом закончил и положил ли вообще сахар (конечно, положил).

Думать о Чарльзе сейчас не хотелось, потому как на голову и так давили слова Кинга, Сэндса, Старка и еще полдюжины людей, а единственное правильное решение маячило где-то на периферии и постоянно зудело между лопаток, но Эрик как никогда понимал, что сейчас ему надо было сделать все правильно, не ловить исчезающий след за несуществующий хвост, возможно, впервые за долгое время. И совершенно тогда не натворить глупостей, спасибо Эмме Фрост за неоценимый совет. Чертова сука, знала бы она, как была на самом деле права.

Эрик не стал садиться за стол, вместо этого прихлебывал свой крепкий, горький чай стоя, поглядывая то в крошечное окно над раковиной, то на Саммерса.

\- И долго ты планируешь ждать тут Чарльза? - поинтересовался наконец Эрик.

\- Вообще-то, я к тебе даже не просился, - промямлил Алекс в кружку. И был прав.

Какого хрена Эрик вообще впустил его к себе? Не хотел и не собирался, но черт бы побрал этих детей.

\- Я просто хотел его увидеть, и что? - вдруг вскинулся Саммерс, хотя Эрик до этого молчал. Ощетинился, как дикобраз, видимо, в ответ на свои собственные предположения и домыслы. Эрик терпеть не мог, когда кто-то строил о нем свои собственные предположения.

\- Ничего, - хмыкнул он.

\- Он целыми днями сидит с этой херней на голове, пока большеногий крутит там свои ручки и тыкает в кнопки. Хотя он даже с этим клоуном не разговаривает. Понятия не имею, что он там делает, но без него мы ни хера делать не можем. Потому что, ха, блядь. Да потому что всем похер. Эта баба, агент МакТаггерт, пытается... но получается у нее херово, а уж всем остальным на нас...

Плевать. 

«Так и есть. Им всем плевать на нас, но это только в лучшем случае», - подумал Эрик, на мгновение прищуриваясь. Саммерс был неглупым парнем (Эрик был не уверен, конечно, что среднюю школу окончить ему таки удалось, но, кто знает, Чарльз мог бы ради такого случая сотворить парочку чудес). С прагматической точки зрения неглупым, просто потому, что с самого юного возраста учился в жизни только одному: выживать и не лезть против тех, кто тебе не по зубам. А Эрик прекрасно знал, что такое жить, когда единственной стрелкой в твоем компасе является инстинкт самосохранения.

Сейчас, однако, его волновало другое, а именно: какого хрена творилось с Ксавье, если это так тревожило чертового малолетнего рецидивиста. Возможно, конечно, тот в очередной раз страдал недостатком внимания, но факт того, что Чарльз пренебрегал своим любимым занятием последнего времени — менторством над неокрепшими умами, — настораживал. Печально в данном случае было то, конечно, что Ксавье успел так въесться в подкорку своим постоянным присутствием, что Эрик не мог не думать о нем. И о том, что с ним было не так.

\- И ты думаешь, что я к этому каким-то образом причастен? - выдавил из себя Эрик, и, наверное, этого говорить не стоило.

\- Да какого хрена, я вообще... - в очередной раз возмутился Алекс, но заставил себя прерваться на середине предложения и начать заново. - Не знаю, блядь. Не знаю. Просто вы типа такие... кореши. Я подумал, может, ты что-нибудь... Может, ты в курсе. Или что ты ему скажешь, что мы не понимаем, на хрена он нас притащил в этот чертов центр, если ему вдруг стало на все это плевать. Как и всем остальным.

На последнем слове он поджал губы, но Эрик был не уверен от злости ли это, или просто чтобы не сболтнуть чего-нибудь лишнего.

\- Я не знаю, почему Чарльз избегает вас, - ответил Эрик после минуты размышлений, и не то, чтобы он соврал, потому как он действительно понятия не имел, что творилось с Ксавье всю неделю, но с другой — глупо было отрицать то, как это поведение «внезапно» совпало с их недавней ссорой. - Честно говоря, свою квартиру он тоже по большей части избегает.

Саммерс раздраженно выдохнул и подергал свою почти не существующую челку:

\- Думаешь, он опять перебивается чужими спальнями? - спросил он, глядя на Эрика, как будто они когда-то давно уже все это проходили и сейчас искали наиболее безболезненное решение того, как вернуть Ксавье на путь добродетели.

\- Понятия не имею, - коротко ответил Эрик, ощущая, как ложки в шкафу за ним потряхивает. Потом достал из кармана сигареты, и они с Алексом на пару задымили.

Твою мать, он же не собирался думать о Чарльзе. Ему вообще давно надо было понять, что искать запасные выходы нужно, даже если рядом обворожительный телепат, который решает все твои проблемы, приложив два пальца к виску, после чего опускается перед тобой на колени и отсасывает лучше любой проститутки.

За последние несколько дней Эрик вдруг ярко и совершенно отчетливо осознал, как сильно его жизнь стала упрощать телепатия Чарльза, и насколько беспомощным с непривычки, после ее исчезновения и отсутствия по первому зову, он стал себя ощущать. Вытащить документы из полицейского участка? Не проблема, никто даже не заметит, что вы там были. Выведать любые тайны, тихо и безболезненно? Стоит только щелкнуть пальцами. Если смотреть на подобную ситуацию отстраненно, то подобная концентрированная и идеально выверенная сила пугала и возбуждала одновременно. С властью и идеальным фокусом так было всегда. Но как итог, Эрик находил себя на неожиданном перепутье: попытаться всеми силами вернуть Чарльза в поле своего влияния, потому как Эрик был уверен, что подобный союзник в его жизни не появится больше никогда; либо сорваться с места и уехать куда-нибудь в Европу, ибо сила, как известно, имеет не меньший наркотический эффект, чем известный белый порошок, привозимый из Афганистана. К тому же зависеть от Чарльза и его телепатии было опасно, особенно если учитывать его неопределенную связь с правительством.

Проблема была в том, конечно, что на данную ситуацию со стороны было смотреть легче, нежели субъективно, потому что забыть хотя бы на минуту о том, что тебе, черт возьми, просто хочется его увидеть, прямо сейчас, без особой на то причины, - плевать на то, что он идиот, ребенок не меньше своих подопечных и ничего не понимает, - было бы проблематично. Чертово иррациональное желание быть рядом с внезапными людьми. Причин на то, почему Эрику стоит держаться от Ксавье подальше было в несколько раз больше, и, что самое забавное, в этот раз он сделал бы это не ради себя. Отвратительные и предательские чувства — дружба и привязанность.

\- Ему не наплевать на вас, - сказал Эрик, почти теряясь словами в едва видимой и быстро исчезавшей серой сигаретной дымке. - И ты идиот, Саммерс, если так думаешь.

Алекс поморщился, но в итоге расплылся в ухмылке и ответил:

\- Если они не хотят запихнуть меня обратно за забор с колючей проволокой, я уже счастлив.

«Ты не представляешь, насколько», - подумал Эрик.

***

Джеймс Логан, в свое время, в перерывах между серьезными разговорами любил рассуждать с Эриком о скачках и ставках, которые люди на них делают. Он говорил, что всех надо проверять, основываясь на том, умеют ли они выигрывать.

\- Ты же писатель, Леншерр, ты должен уметь делать ставки. Какой из тебя нахрен писатель, если ты не умеешь правильно ставить на скачках? - заводил он свою любимую песню, зажевывая сигару и попивая свой любимый канадский виски. Издеваться над Эриком тоже было его любимым занятием, впрочем, зеркальное утверждение было не менее верным.

\- Человек, который может выиграть у долбаных лошадей, может сделать почти все, что захочет, - выдал Логан первым делом, когда Эрик присел рядом с ним у бара в пятницу ближе к вечеру. - Ну, здаров, Леншерр.

\- Минута мудрости. Я успел забыть, как это с тобой бывает. И часто ты видишь любимчиков букмекеров успешными людьми? - ответил Эрик и заказал себе водку-мартини.

\- Проблема в том, что такие люди не ходят на скачки, - Логан расплылся в ухмылке, поднял свой стакан в немом салюте и осушил в один глоток. - Ну, рассказывай. 

\- Я надеялся, что сегодня мне что-нибудь расскажешь ты.

\- А, конечно, как я мог забыть, что спрашиваешь ты всегда только об одном, - Логан покачал головой, громко потер щетину на щеках и как-то нервно одернул свою вечную клетчатую рубашку (он вообще был едва ли не единственным человеком, которого пускали в бар при казино не в костюме). - Ты в курсе, что сейчас происходит во Вьетнаме?

\- Гражданская война?

\- Точно. Коммис и все такое. А поскольку это любимая тема наших приятелей наверху, то ходят слухи о том, что из-за того, что долбаные партизаны на юге набирают силу, скоро туда отправится военная помощь покруче гуманитарной.

Эрик хмыкнул и полез в карман за собственным сигаретами, а пока раздраженно чиркал спичкой, поинтересовался:

\- Ты, конечно, высадишься там в числе первых.

\- Если повезет.

\- Не могу поспорить с тем, что новость животрепещущая, но какое мне, нахрен, до этого дело?

Логан понизил голос и почти прорычал на выдохе:

\- А такое, Леншерр, что слухи там ходили не просто о парочке вертолетных рот, но о чертовом ядерном оружии. Идею отмели, конечно. Пока что. По буквам надо объяснять, от кого она исходила?

Эрик вертел сигарету между пальцев и хмурился — вникать в бесконечные планы Шмидта было сложно, а в данном случае еще и бесполезно, потому как миссии добраться до него и пустить пулю ему в лоб они не содействовали. Эрик вопросительно вскинул бровь, и Логан продолжил:

\- Замяли эту идею отчасти потому, что мертвый Шоу не может продолжать пропихивать ее в определенных направлениях.

Это означало, конечно, только то, что даже в министерстве обороны, на самом высоком уровне, бытовало мнение, что Шмидт и правда был мертв. Либо, конечно, все просто делали вид, что верили в это, чтобы не возникало лишних проблем. В любом случае, слишком много усилий было потрачено для создания видимости того, что Шмидт вышел из игры, и теперь было совершенно ясно, что спектакль этот разыгрывался не для одного Эрика. Глупо было вообще такое предполагать.

\- О чем задумался, Леншерр? Сделал выводы? - спросил наконец Логан, постукивая стаканом по лаковой поверхности барной стойки.

\- Все это как-то слишком... - Эрик покачал головой и выдохнул дым через нос одним резким толчком, - странно. Я давно перестал пытаться понимать его мотивы, мне, в общем-то, на них глубоко наплевать. Но все здесь шито белыми нитками.

\- Слушай, приятель, не лезь туда, где плавает рыба в два раза больше тебя. Чертовы федералы и ЦРУ в последнее время всполошились не на шутку, мне это не нравится, так что и тебе бы залечь на дно и успокоиться на время.

Эрик хмыкнул и несколько раз кивнул, потому как и сам прекрасно понимал, что в данный момент времени это было единственно возможным вариантом продолжения его деятельности. Если он хотел, чтобы Шмидт верил в то, что Эрик, как и все остальные, слез с его хвоста, надо было на время прекратить всяческую деятельность по его розыску, по крайней мере, очевидную. И в этом месте как раз должен был бы блеснуть своим бесценным камео Ксавье, но... Да, об этом думать сейчас было не время.

Пора было собирать чемоданы, наверное.

\- Не принимай меня за идиота, Логан. Я и без тебя знаю о всех своих немногочисленных опциях дальнейшего существования. Слова не слишком длинные? - Эрик ухмыльнулся, когда его собеседник бросил на него раздраженный взгляд.

\- Не умничай, Леншерр. А то когда-нибудь в темном переулке тебе не повезет.

Эрик едва не задохнулся смешком, подобрал свой плащ и федору с соседнего стула и, оставив на столе деньги за выпивку, развернулся к Логану:

\- Так кто же пришел первым? На скачках.

\- Циклоп.

\- А на кого ставил ты?

Логан широко ухмыльнулся, а Эрик на прощание отсалютовал ему шляпой.

***

Вечером того дня, когда Эрик вернулся домой, Чарльз был у себя, и впервые за неделю — так рано. Видимо, он находился в недюжем возбуждении, потому как его волнение и нетерпеливость просачивались в мозг Эрика сами собой, будто пузырьки свежего холодного шампанского.

И, видимо, сравнение с бокалом шампанского было в данном случае более чем уместно, потому что когда Чарльз поднялся по лестнице и постучал в дверь, первая мысль Эрика, когда он открыл ему дверь, была связана с исключительно порозовевшими щеками, запачканными веснушкам — нетрезвого Ксавье Эрик научился различать по нескольким основным признакам, одним из которых был этот горячечный румянец, всегда стремительный и теплый на ощупь.

\- И когда ты уже успел? - пробормотал Эрик себе под нос. - Здравствуй, Чарльз.

\- Здравствуй, друг мой, - ответил Чарльз, осторожно улыбаясь. - Я не пьян, вопреки твоим поспешным предположениям. Ты меня впустишь?

Эрик потер лоб, но кивнул и отошел в сторону от дверного проема. В последнее время неловкие эпизоды следовали за Эриком по пятам, и это уже успело стать весьма утомительным. После того, как Эрик запер дверь, они постояли несколько минут друг напротив друга, пока наконец Чарльз не улыбнулся, криво и обнажая зубы, и сказал:

\- Это все просто... как-то...

\- Как? - спросил Эрик.

\- Глупо. Что мы с тобой не разговариваем. И что не виделись почти неделю.

\- Я нередко бываю дома, - ответил Эрик, но как-то по инерции, без запала. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот разговор закончился, и система их сосуществования друг с другом снова пришла в равновесие.

\- Ты запер окно в своей спальне, - ответил Чарльз и на этот раз улыбнулся, поджимая губы, как будто извиняясь за что-то.

\- Вообще говоря, чтобы попасть в мою квартиру, можно просто войти через парадную дверь, - Эрик приподнял бровь, и уже знал ответ Чарльза еще до того, как закончил собственную фразу.

Чарльз нетерпеливо хмыкнул и сказал, конечно: «Ну, вот я и пришел». После чего расцвел неясным чувством радости, которое спроецировал, намеренно ли или случайно, на Эрика — по нервным волокнам и до самых кончиков пальцев. Эрик встряхнул головой, и чужеродное чувство отступило, резко и оставляя жжение будто от укуса крапивы.

\- О, Эрик... - выдохнул Ксавье и вцепился в его руку, сжал чужую ладонь в собственной и, чтоб его, не торопился отпускать.

Пока Эрик на кухне мыл чашки, кипятил воду в чайнике и искал заварку, Чарльз сидел за столом, закинув ногу на ногу, и молчал. Однако молчал он громко, и Эрик совершенно точно предпочел бы, чтобы он, как обычно, болтал без умолку. И хотя напряжение между ними рассосалось, как будто наводнение отошло от берегов, Чарльз явно хотел сказать что-то еще.

Когда Эрик поставил перед ним теплую чашку со сладким белесым чаем, Ксавье даже не потянулся к ней.

\- Я видел недавно Саммерса. Он сказал, что ты целыми днями работаешь с Серебро и игнорируешь его и всех остальных.

Чарльз махнул рукой:

\- Да, я знаю. Он решил, что у меня апатия или что я во всех них разочаровался. Или что меня бросила девушка, причем он, кажется, подозревает Мойру. Мне просто надо было поработать кое над чем.

\- Значит, никакой апатии? - спросил Эрик, ощущая, как уголок его губ едва ни дергается — нервный тик или улыбка. Хотя отрицать, что он был несколько разочарован тем, что Чарльз не особенно страдал по поводу их ссоры, было бы непродуктивно. Хотя бы в собственной голове.

\- Вовсе нет.

\- Неужели твое всепрощение настолько велико, что ты разучился злиться даже на оппонентов в дискуссии? - спросил Эрик, криво ухмыляясь, и, конечно, как он сразу не распознал этот чертов покровительственный тон, ненавистный ему с самого детства. Любопытно, что после смерти матери ему никто не покровительствовал, но подобный тон использовал каждый второй взрослый, каким-то образом мелькавший в его жизни.

\- Я остыл уже на следующее утро или, возможно, даже оказавшись в собственной квартире. И я знал, что ты тоже вскоре остынешь, нужно было просто подождать и дать тебе... свободное пространство. Я знаю, что тебе иногда нужно время, чтобы смириться с определенными вещами и прийти к определенным выводам. Я просто хотел... не мешать. Плюс это дало мне шанс погрузиться в работу, - Чарльз пожал плечами, глядя себе в чашку и проводя пальцем по ее ободку.

От вспышки злости Эрику едва не парализовало грудину, и он едва сдерживался, чтобы снова не затрещать ложками в шкафу. Весь чертов день ты думаешь только о том, что молчание между вами слишком затянулось, а в итоге этот чертов мнительный говнюк продолжает вести себя так же высокомерно, как и неделю назад. Ничего не изменилось, ровным счетом ничего, никто не пришел ни к каким выводам.

Чарльз тут же вскинулся, видимо, почувствовав настроение Эрика, нашел его взгляд и поднял брови. Облизал губы, нервно, вовсе не эротично, и стал говорить:

\- Эрик, я... я хотел сказать кое-что. Признаться кое в чем, и я надеюсь, что ты не сочтешь меня... лицемером или каким-нибудь отвратительным манипулятором из-за того, что я сделал. Я просто хочу все сделать правильно, в этот раз, поверь мне.

Эрик напряженно выдохнул и продолжал молчать в ожидании.

\- В тот раз, когда ты впервые был у меня на вечеринке, мы заперлись в ванной, и я предложил тебе рассказать что-нибудь о себе, что угодно, все, что пожелаешь, чтобы ты поверил мне. Ты попросил показать тебе мое самое ужасное детское воспоминание, и я... - Чарльз закусил губу и остановился.

Только не говори, что ты его выдумал. Чертов Ксавье, лживый маленький ублюдок.

\- Нет, что ты! - принялся защищаться Чарльз. - Я не выдумал его, просто... Возможно, это воспоминание могло подарить несколько ложное восприятие того, что происходило со мной в детстве на самом деле. Я так хотел... я хотел понравиться тебе, жаждал твоего доверия. Я думал, что ты поверишь мне, только если узнаешь, что у меня было... тяжелое детство. Что-то вроде того.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, Чарльз.

Ксавье выдохнул и наконец сгреб свою чашку ладонями:

\- Я пытаюсь сказать, что... в том воспоминании моя мать жалеет о моем существовании. Но неправильно было бы сказать, что она совсем не любила меня. То есть, все было не настолько плохо. Обычно. Я не соврал о том, что это мое самое ужасное детское воспоминание. Но... у нас были и хорошие дни.

Чарльз улыбнулся как-то болезненно, и от него вдруг почти физически повеяло воспоминаниями, не так отчетливо, как если бы он намеренно транслировал Эрику в голову очередную телепатическую киноленту, скорее кусками, головокружением и плохо сформировавшимися детскими эмоциями.

\- Как-то раз, к примеру, еще до того как у нас появилась Рейвен, я наткнулся на Шэрон в ее комнате в каком-то невероятно чудесном настроении. Она поставила пластинку Коула Портера, - она любила Генделя и Коула Портера, все остальные пластинки, что ей дарили, обычно пылились в шкафу, - взяла меня за руки, и мы протанцевали весь вечер, смеясь и спотыкаясь о ноги друг друга.

Эрик, урывками наблюдая за этой сценой то ли у себя в голове, то ли на каком-то потустороннем уровне восприятия, вспомнил о собственной матери: о том, как она никогда не танцевала, зато очень часто пела.

Чарльз вздохнул и пробормотал, в очередной раз прерывая поток своих чувств и воспоминаний:

\- Через пару лет я правда понял, что на самом деле она просто была в стельку пьяна и не особо соображала, что делает. Но... нам было весело. И я был счастлив тогда. Пожалуйста, Эрик, - Ксавье поднял на Эрика свой ясный и почти умоляющий взгляд, - не думай, что я хотел каким-то образом... уменьшить значимость твоих воспоминаний о матери, когда показывал тебе... тогда.

\- И это... это то, о чем ты хотел сказать, пока распылялся в извинениях по поводу своего лицемерия? - медленно и спокойно уточнил Эрик.

Господи, он поверить не мог, что такой странный человек как Чарльз Ксавье умудрялся каким-то образом существовать и функционировать в этом мире. Худший телепат в мире, который боится, что его собственные плохие воспоминания недостаточно плохи.

\- Чарльз. Если мне было расти тяжелее, чем тебе, это еще не значит, что твои... проблемы не важны и незначительны, - сказал Эрик, потирая глаза.

\- Я боялся, ты подумаешь, что... что я попытался манипулировать тобой тогда.

\- И это было именно так. Но, Чарльз, я не идиот, я шел на это вполне осознанно. И я... не пожалел о том, на что согласился.

Чарльз со своими глазами-блюдечками приоткрыл рот, делая очень удивленное лицо, потом вдруг прищурился, наклоняя голову набок, растянул губы в знакомой улыбочке и кивнул, видимо, улавливая какие-то только ему ясные подтверждения на волнах чужих извилин.

Эрик поднялся из-за стола, чтобы отнести чашку к раковине, неторопливо помыть ее, вытереть, и вообще сделать что угодно, только бы не смотреть на разглаживающееся лицо Чарльза Ксавье. И чтобы не выдать собственного облегчения, мелкой рябью плескавшегося почти через край.

\- Мы с Рейвен постоянно ссорились, сколько себя помню. Она, все еще несколько экзальтированная и вспыльчивая, я, со своим вечным нежеланием признавать... свою неправоту — по-другому у нас не получалось, но это не мешало нам быть счастливыми. Но в последние годы это стало почти невыносимо. Мы ссорились, разбегались по углам, а потом оказывались вместе на каком-нибудь диване с одной книгой на двоих. Мы никогда не извинялись, просто продолжали жить дальше, потому что видеть улыбающиеся лица друг друга было много важнее. Эрик.

Эрик так усиленно смотрел на кухонный фартук, замощенный глянцевой плиткой, что не заметил, как Чарльз оказался почти у него за спиной. Теперь ему оставалось только стоически повернуться к Ксавье лицом.

\- В этот раз я хочу все сделать правильно. Мне кажется, нам надо было просить прощения. Хотя бы иногда. Тогда, возможно, сейчас все было бы не настолько плачевно.

«О, боже», - подумал Эрик с нарастающим чувством ужаса, который до боли напоминал гул в ушах от звука полицейских сирен. - «О боже, нет. Я не знаю, как это надо делать».

\- В тот раз мы... я сказал много всего, что не должен был говорить. И вообще вся наша дискуссия была похожа на разговор слепого с глухим.

О нет.

\- Прости? - выдохнул Чарльз, оказываясь еще ближе. Черт, как Эрик, оказывается, скучал по отсутствию личного пространства, горячему и глубокому удовлетворению, накапливавшемуся между телами статическим электричеством.

Эрик несколько раз кивнул и тихо ответил:

\- Ты прав. Прости.

«Я понятия не имею, что надо говорить в таких ситуациях», - подумал Эрик. - «Сделай все за меня, чтобы все было, как надо». И точно знал, что Чарльз его услышит, потому как именно на это и надеялся.

Ксавье положил ладони, обволакивающе мягкие, ему на щеки и поцеловал — уверенно , но не глубоко, коротко и одними губами.

\- Я не собираюсь мучить тебя и пытаться вытащить слезливые признания в том, как тебе жаль.

\- Но я был прав.

\- Я тоже был прав.

Они уставились друг на друга, скептически выгибая брови, но не выдержали и расхохотались, и Чарльз потянулся за очередным поцелуем.

\- Это бесчеловечно — приучить меня к регулярному сексу, а потом не прикасаться ко мне почти целую неделю, - промямлил он Эрику в рот, покусывая его губы.

«Я мог бы сказать то же самое тебе», - подумал Эрик и положил ладонь Чарльзу на шею, осторожно вдавливая пальцы в кожу, отчего Ксавье стал целоваться еще более самозабвенно.

\- Черт... Эрик... я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - проговорил он Эрику прямо в рот, влажно обводя языком его губы, отчего Эрик вспомнил, как совсем недавно точно так же обводил языком соски Чарльза, а Чарльз, чертов Чарльз, только беспомощно смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.

\- К этому все и шло. Я надеюсь, - коротко ответил Эрик и собирался потянуть Ксавье за собой в спальню, но Чарльз, кажется, не торопился сдвигаться с места.

Эрик перевел на него вопросительный взгляд и поинтересовался:

\- Ты хочешь заняться этим тут? Снова?

\- Нет. То есть да. Но не в этот раз. Ты не понял. Я хочу, чтобы ты _трахнул меня_ , - последнее Чарльз выдохнул с невозможно неприличным выражением лица, привязывая к концу предложения весьма однозначный образ того, что он на самом деле имел в виду.

Образ включал в себя Чарльза, стоявшего на четвереньках, и Эрика, трахавшего его, вцепившись руками в его бедра и оставляя синяки, закрывавшие мелкие и частые веснушки. У Эрика, кажется, мгновенно помутнел взгляд и помутился рассудок, потому что... потому что да. Боже, да.

Чарльз, воспользовавшись минутной беспомощностью Эрика, потянул его на себя, ловко разворачивая, и вжал в столешницу разделочного стола, просунул бедро Эрику между ног и потерся несколькими плавными и твердыми движениями, вставая на носочки и опускаясь обратно.

\- Масло. Возьми, - сказал он и укусил Эрика за нижнюю губу.

\- Какое... блядь... масло?... - на выдохах и по инерции переспросил Эрик.

\- Любое. Черт. Для готовки. Подсолнечное или сливочное?

\- Какая разница? - простонал Эрик и сжал ягодицы Чарльза, притягивая того еще ближе.

\- Лучше подсолнечное. Но сливочное... это так по-британски, конечно: готовить на сливочном. Черт, хочешь поджарить... пару сосисок и яичницу... на сливочном, Эрик? Классический английский завтрак, - Чарльз, как всегда, просто физически не мог умолкнуть ни на минуту, каждый вдох и пауза сопровождались очередной фразой, так что оставалось уповать только на то, что он заткнется, хотя бы тогда, когда Эрик будет его ебать.

\- Оставь свои идиотские шутки на другое раз, Чарльз. Но в любом случае, она была ужасная.

Чарльз наконец нащупал у Эрика за спиной бутылку с маслом, после чего в течение нескольких минут они оказались уже в спальне, упали на кровать и торопливо избавляли друг друга от одежды.

\- Мне нравится... ммм... что даже после продолжительной ссоры наш секс продолжает преодолевать невозможное, - рассуждал Чарльз, лежа на спине, пока Эрик целовал и облизывал его шею, стягивая с него светло-серую и весьма видавшую виды рубашку.

Эрик провел раскрытыми руками по чужому торсу, закругляя движение и уводя руки к бокам, так что в итоге они оказались почти у подмышек Чарльза; после этого поспешно провел языком прямую линию по его шее, соединяя будто по точкам ключицы, кадык и, наконец, снова губы — и все это в очередной попытке его заткнуть. Вытряхнуть Чарльза из брюк было следующим пунктом плана, так что Эрик расстегнул его штаны, пока тот сосредоточенно пересчитывал языком зубы у Эрика во рту, после чего отстранился, откидываясь назад, чтобы сесть, несколькими резкими и почти жестокими движениями сдернул с Чарльза его брюки вместе с бельем до середины бедер, любуясь проступающими мускулами, когда Ксавье приподнимался и изворачивался, помогая ему.

Твою мать, Эрик и правда успел соскучиться по этим бедрам, и веснушкам, и блядской дорожке, опасной и извилистой тропой тянувшейся от живота к паху.

Ксавье вздохнул и раздвинул ноги, когда Эрик не выдержал и, так и не сняв с него слаксы до конца, наклонился вперед, сгибаясь едва ли не вчетверо, чтобы поцеловать еще не стоявший, но медленно наливавшийся необрезанный член Чарльза у основания, несколько раз по длине ствола, и последний — влажно и неаккуратно — головку. Эрик не собирался отсасывать ему, точно не сейчас, но от того, как он вылизывал его пах, Чарльз ерзал и напрягался не меньше, цепляя пальцами волосы у Эрика на макушке.

Когда Эрик наконец отстранился, сжимая в кулаке основание его члена, и оглядел его, раскрасневшегося, будто обгоревшего на солнце, Чарльз снова заговорил:

\- Не смотри на меня так. Это ужасно, когда ты смотришь на меня так... когда ты почти полностью одет, а я — совсем голый.

Эрик в ответ только криво улыбнулся и принялся медленно и размеренно дрочить член Чарльза, который так и не выпустил из своей хватки. Ксавье в свою очередь несколько раз громко выдохнул, закрыл глаза, закидывая руки за голову, и стал, судя по всему, наслаждаться моментом, то подавался бедрами навстречу неторопливым движениям чужой руки, то терся ягодицами о простыни.

Они продолжали так несколько минут, пока Эрик открыто любовался, почти физически ощущая, как его тело наполнялось предвкушением, а Чарльз жмурился, но не просил прекратить все это, хотя было очевидно, что такое внимание его несколько смущало. Боже, чтобы что-то смущало Чарльза Ксавье? Должно быть, это было впервые.

Наконец Чарльз не выдержал, нащупал лежавшую рядом с ними на кровати бутылку с маслом и пихнул ее Эрику в ногу.

\- Друг мой, - процедил он сквозь зубы, после чего наградил Эрика дрожащим вздохом, - я не буду предлагать дважды. То есть... черт, буду, но... о боже, я так хочу... хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Пожалуйста.

После чего чертов засранец, приподнялся и принялся стягивать с Эрика водолазку.

\- Ты ведь это сказал, потому что... меня бы возбудило такое услышать? Правда, Чарльз? - спросил Эрик, пока они вдвоем споро и методично раздевали его, обмениваясь смазанными поцелуями.

\- Если тебе хотелось это услышать, еще не значит, что мне не хотелось это сказать, - заявил Чарльз и, как всегда, обворожительно улыбнулся.

Пока Эрик быстро прикидывал, каким образом разобраться с маслом, чтобы все не перепачкать к чертовой матери, Чарльз, продолжая довольно улыбаться, сказал:

\- Ну, давай же, специалист, твои скользкие пальцы...

\- Ради бога, Чарльз, прекрати, - хохотнул в ответ Эрик.

Растягивать Чарльза было приятно. Просто потому, что он лежал на животе, поджав под себя ноги, а Эрик водил губами по позвонкам у основания шеи, касался кончиками зубов веснушек на его плечах и скользил пальцами, щедро обмазывая маслом и его ягодицы, и отверстие между ними. От правильной постановки пальцев Чарльз облизывал губы, и если они оба правильно выгибались, то не только свои.

Когда Эрик ввел в него третий палец, Чарльз, кусающий губы и едва не мычащий от нетерпения, уже через несколько минут с силой подался назад, поднимаясь на колени и вжимаясь спиной в голую грудь Эрика, так что их пот смешивался, и влажность над кроватью возрастала вдвое. Это заставило Эрика последовать за его движением, расправляясь, разминая плечи и спину, пока Чарльз находил наиболее удобное для него положение на четвереньках.

А потом он посмотрел назад через плечо, прямо на Эрика, облизал губы и даже не подумал закрыть рот. Эрик провел ладонью вдоль его позвоночника, напрягая пальцы, чтобы движение было ощутимым, а Чарльз выдохнул:

\- Твою мать... Эрик... давай...

Эрик искренне надеялся, что он скажет еще и «пожалуйста», но в конце концов все сводилось только к тому, что у него уже давно стояло. Эрик потерся стволом своего члена Ксавье между ягодиц, после чего размазал по его и так уже скользкой заднице смазку с головки, отвел одну из ягодиц в сторону и медленно вошел внутрь. Чарльз был узким и горячим, и путь это было ожидаемо и ясно, но при этом — чертовки хорошо, невообразимо хорошо. Так, так приятно, что Эрик запрокинул голову и глубоко вздохнул.

Они трахались бы неторопливо, если бы это не был первый раз после весьма длительного перерыва. В итоге Эрик одной рукой сжимал плечо Ксавье, а другой, постоянно соскальзывавшей, измазанной маслом, пытался цепляться за его бедро. Чарльз жмурился, болезненно сводил брови, но стонал только громче, опуская плечи все ниже к матрасу, сжимая член Эрика в себе, намеренно крепко, и Эрик едва дышал от осознания того, что Чарльзу это явно доставляло дискомфорт, но он продолжал делать себя невыносимо узким, и Эрик не стал бы врать, если бы сказал, что это было именно то, чего ему хотелось.

Эрик согнулся над чужой спиной, просунул руки под бедра Чарльза, почти подхватывая снизу, чтобы держать одной рукой крепче, а второй, скользкой, потянуться к его члену. У Эрика стучало в висках и выверенные, глубокие толчки становились асимметричными от осознания того, как идеально его предплечья помещаются в сгибы чужих ног на внутренней стороне бедер.

\- Стой! Подожди... стой... - выстонал Чарльз, наугад забрасывая руку назад и хватая Эрика за волосы, и Эрик тут же понял, не без телепатического вмешательства, видимо, что Чарльз хотел, чтобы Эрик убрал руку от его члена. Пока что.

И в этот же момент, когда слабо-рациональные остатки мозга вспомнили о телепатии, Эрик вдруг осознал, что некоторые из его ощущений были... не его. Он не чувствовал, будто его трахают, но с каждым толчком к его ягодицам прижимались жесткие короткие паховые волосы, что просто не могло быть правдой. И если Эрик в данной ситуации был способен правильно рассуждать, вывод по этим ощущениям он мог сделать только один — Чарльзу это нравилось. 

В поисках беснующейся нитки рваного пульса в бедренной артерии Эрик положил руки Чарльзу на бедра, обхватывая, сжимая, разглаживая мурашки, и наконец нащупал, почти до боли (и он был в этом уверен, потому что теперь ему передавалось уже не меньше половины всех осязательных ощущений Чарльза) вдавливая в нее большой палец. Ощущения выстрелами и отдачей наполняли Эрика пугающе быстро, свои и чужие смешивались, кровь по венам стучала тяжело и густо, намагниченная, металлическая и... пахнущая железом... твою мать...

Чарльз под ним будто получил новые очертания: Эрик чувствовал его кровь, его спазматически бьющееся сердце с легкой аритмией, крепкие стенки вен и хрупкие капилляры.

Эрик еще никогда до этого не ощущал свою силу таким образом. И это было слишком. Слишком близко.

Чарльз вскрикнул, когда Эрик резко и не слишком аккуратно вытащил из него свой член, но сразу же заменил его пальцами.

\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, Эрик, - повторял Чарльз почти, как молитву ( _адонай сфатай тифтах у-фи ягид тегилатеха, барух ата адонай адонай адонай адонай_... только не сейчас), уткнувшись лицом в простыню. Слышать от него такие слова было непривычно, они пробирали до дрожи, заставляя Эрика скалиться в улыбке.

Эрик ввел в него четыре пальца, почти с легкостью. Они скользнули в уже растянутого Чарльза, не встречая особого сопротивления, и Ксавье вздохнул и вздрогнул. Другой рукой Эрик снова обхватил его член, который встал в его хватке полностью за считанные секунды. Чарльз прятал лицо, утыкаясь лбом в матрас, и совершенно прекрасно стонал. Эрик уперся большим пальцем в мягкую кожу за мошонкой, продолжая трахать Чарльза четырьмя пальцами, надавил сильнее, потому что так было удобнее, и было бы замечательно стимулировать еще и его простату, но сейчас Чарльзу было достаточно и этого — мускулы на его спине напрягались и ходили под кожей так, будто из лопаток вот-вот должны были прорваться зачатки крыльев.

Чарльз завыл, продолжая тереться лицом о простыни, и Эрик только успел прорычать: «Только не смей... утащить меня вместе с собой» - перед тем, как ему уже приходилось ловить ладонью чужую сперму, чтобы не перепачкать ей всю кровать. Чарльз опал всем телом, и не рухнул на кровать лишь потому, что и так уже почти лежал на ней, приподняв для Эрика вверх только свои задницу.

Эрик вытер руки о край простыни, до этого подоткнутый под матрас, вытер с лица пот двумя движениями: над бровями и с висков, под носом и под нижней губой, - после этого положил ладонь на менее мокрую поясницу Чарльза и провел ею вниз, сжимая одну из ягодиц. Дышать было тяжело и туго, у него все еще стояло, и он все еще не кончил.

\- Подожди... дай мне. Пару минут. - на выдохах пробормотал Чарльз и неуклюже перевернулся на спину. Его лицо было еще более раскрасневшимся, чем прежде, ресницы на опущенных веках слиплись от пота, он тяжело дышал, и Эрик не сразу заметил, как нависает над ним все ниже и ниже, пытаясь рассмотреть каждую пору.

Поскольку руки у Эрика ныли от напряжения, он откинулся на другую половину кровати. Он лежал на спине, выравнивая дыхание, неторопливо водил рукой по своему члену, распределяя по нему смазку. Чарльз, будучи верен своему слову, через несколько минут тронул предплечье Эрика и поманил его ближе. Перед тем, как Эрик снова мог нависнуть над ним, Ксавье согнул ноги в коленях, прижимая их к груди, потянулся руками ниже и сам развел свои ягодицы.

\- Блядь. Чарльз, твою мать, - выплюнул Эрик, в очередной раз давясь волной возбуждения, и с силой шлепнул Ксавье по одной из ягодиц, после чего вел в него свой член и уперся ладонями в матрас, с двух сторон от чужой талии.

Чарльз теперь, после того как кончил, был расслабленным и податливым, принимал толчки Эрика мягко и покорно, будто едва осознавал, что происходит. Единственным местом, где они сейчас соприкасались, было там, где Эрик толкался внутрь, и было в этой псевдо-анонимности что-то до одурения возбуждающее, как и в наполнявших воздух вокруг них непристойных хлюпающих звуках. Чарльз склонил голову на бок и смотрел на Эрика, закусив нижнюю губу, отчего Эрик мог двигаться только быстрее. В конце концов он вцепился в поднятые ноги Чарльза, для лучшего упора, и когда тот вздохнул, приоткрывая рот, оргазм накрыл Эрика так неожиданно и с такой силой, что он выкрикнул, сам того не желая, и продолжил еще несколько секунд двигаться в том же ритме, пока не накренился вперед, упираясь лбом в чужое колено прямо перед собой.

Расслабиться ему, однако, не удалось, потому что Чарльз недовольно вскрикнул и отпихнул его:

\- Твою мать... что это было? Когда ты кончил, и теперь. Что это за черт? - затараторил Ксавье, пока Эрик пытался прийти в себя.

Волосы Чарльза торчали во все стороны, и вся комната каким-то непонятным образом вибрировала и жужжала. Точнее, так он воспринимал это своей силой. Эрик едва слышно засмеялся на выдохах и растянулся на кровати рядом с Чарльзом, раскидывая руки и ноги, насколько позволяло свободное пространство.

\- Статическое электричество, - выдавил он наконец.

\- О боже. Ты это можешь? - сказал Чарльз откуда-то сбоку, и голос его звучал растянуто и пьяно.

У Эрика почти кружилась голова, мышцы уже начинали ныть, но он наслаждался одновременно и только что накатившим оргазмом, и своеобразным уединением, когда он мог лежать на кровати и ощущать себя совершенно комфортно в собственной шкуре, без того, чтобы после секса к нему кто-нибудь лез. Не то, чтобы он этого не любил, но сейчас такое грозило передозировкой тактильности. Чарльз рядом лежал приблизительно в таком же встрепанном состоянии, когда мозг был на грани отключения: он успел снова перевернуться на живот и спрятать руки под себя. Его дыхание выравнивалось, и он, наверное, был в нескольких шагах от изнуренного и долгожданного сна, и в этот момент Эрик подумал, что это было, возможно, одним из самых сексуальных зрелищ, которые ему довелось видеть в своей жизни. Боже, это стоило и той гребаной ссоры, и всего нервного недельного ожидания.

***

Утром они привычно и спокойно расположились на кухне.

Только-только проснувшись, Чарльз первым делом потянулся, замычал и сказал:

\- Хочу есть. Безумно, безудержно! Ризотто. Кесадилью. Стейк с кровью, пасту, лазанью, сырный суп и бургер.

Эрик потер глаза, зарылся пальцами в волосы, почесывая скальп, и ответил:

\- У меня в холодильнике есть только яйца и масло.

\- И помидор.

\- Возможно.

\- Ну, яйца тоже неплохо, - Чарльз расплылся в улыбке, и энтузиазму его не было предела.

В итоге, яичницу жарил, конечно, Эрик. Чарльз в это время успел сходить к себе, прихватив на обратном пути Кота, и теперь сидел за столом в своем фирменном истлевшем в манжетах халате.

\- Я хотел тебе кое-что рассказать вчера.

Эрик сосредоточенно выскребал яйца на тарелку, засыпая их слоями перца в качестве мести.

\- Опять? Боже, что еще.

\- Пожалуйста, только не... реагируй на это слишком...

\- Знаешь, я в последнее время стал так часто это от тебя слышать, что весь драматизм фразы теперь теряется, - ответил Эрик, расставляя тарелки на столе, и присел напротив Ксавье.

\- Это важно. Прости, что я не сказал об этом... раньше, - начал Чарльз, закидывая ногу на ногу (отчего Кот с недовольным «мяу» спрыгнул с его коленей на пол) и аккуратно взялся на вилку. - Я узнал кое-что о Шмидте.

Эрик застыл, не донеся вилку до рта, так что кусок яичницы плюхнулся обратно на тарелку.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - что Эрика по-настоящему насторожило, так это отсутствие автоматической активации всех его защитных реакций. Твою мать, когда он успел привыкнуть к тому, что Чарльз постоянно вел себя таким образом.

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что... мне нужно было время на кое-какую работу? Тебе надо было дать время, чтобы ты остыл, так что я не терял времени, - ответил Чарльз, повел плечами, снова расслабляясь, и принялся за свой завтрак.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне об этом сразу? - спросил Эрик, едва не скрипнув зубами.

Чарльз нахмурился, как будто оттого, что Эрик не понимал причин его поступка, у него начинала разыгрываться мигрень.

\- Я хотел тебя увидеть, без... всего этого. Просто привести все в порядок. Что бы ты сделал, если бы я сказал об этом вчера? Провел ночь, меряя комнату шагами, думая только об одном? Ничего полезного из этого бы не вышло. А сейчас ты можешь взглянуть на ситуацию свежим взглядом.

«Никогда. Никогда не забывай о том, какой он скользкий говнюк», - напомнил себе Эрик.

\- К тому же, у нас бы точно тогда не было секса. А это ужасно, - Чарльз откинулся на стуле, самодовольно улыбаясь, отчего его губы раскраснелись еще больше.

«И не забывай про высокомерного и эгоистичного», - добавил про себя Эрик и потер обеими руками лицо. Трубы в стенах гудели в одном ритме с его пульсом. 

\- Только не говори, что тебе этого не хотелось.

Все такой же самовлюбленный. Чарльз едва ли не задирал нос, когда был до конца уверен в себе и в своих словах, «полые люди» и «мерзкая плоть» - все в одном взгляде. Не то, чтобы Эрик имел склонность к поэзии, но как-то раз, останавливаясь в очередном европейском отеле, нашел в шкафу забытый сборник Т.С. Эллиота. 

Эрик молча принялся уничтожать содержимое своей тарелки. Черт, кажется он, не глядя, оставил переперченную яичницу себе, а не Чарльзу. Твою мать. 

\- Работа, которой мне нужно было уделить время, была связана с Серебро. Я не просто так сидел там сутками.

\- Ты искал его?

\- Не совсем. Искал все, что могло бы как-то к нему привести.

\- И что ты нашел?

Выражение лица Чарльза, будто рябью, передернуло темным напряжением.

\- Тебе это не понравится. Мне это тоже не нравится. Более того, меня это... очень пугает, друг мой.

\- Не тяни, Чарльз.

\- Шмидт, он... Все гораздо серьезнее, чем мы думали. Он работает в сотрудничестве с Минобороны и, отчасти, ЦРУ. Именно они позволили ему инсценировать свою смерть.

Каждая жила в теле Эрика, кажется, налилась свинцом, одновременно гудела и не давала сдвинуться с места. Вместе с привычной яростью, впервые за очень долгое время, в его груди разливалось, будто тормозная жидкость, едкое бессилие. Эрик был способен на очень многое: убивать за считанные секунды, пытать, доводя почти до отчаяния, - но даже он не смог бы идти против всего долбаного правительства Соединенных Штатов, не в одиночку.

\- Эрик... - тихо начал Чарльз — на его лице цвела хрупкая и ненавистная Эрику жалость.

А потом он вдруг охнул и положил руки на стол, ладонями вниз.

\- О боже.

\- Что? - выдохнул Эрик, не добавляя в конце «...еще».

\- Рейвен.

\- Твоя сестра?

\- Да. Она... приехала.

\- Что значит «приехала»? - Эрик не заметил, когда его пальцы успели вцепиться в край стола.

\- Я хорошо знаю ее... разум. Могу узнать издалека, по одному общему ощущению. Почему я не заметил, этого раньше? Черт, - Чарльз издал какой-то отчаянный горловой звук, зарылся пальцами обеих рук в челку и потянул. - Она будет здесь через двадцать минут.

А ведь еще прошлой ночью Эрик думал о том, что будущее выглядело весьма многообещающе.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> очередная глава ни о чем, да. еще по мере написания меня убивала ноосфера. еще мне не нравится, как я убого пишу фанфики, но ладно, что уж поделать. песенки ставлены прямо в текст. как всегда спасибо за все iell, я без нее не жилец. и queer deer, конечно

Они с Чарльзом встретили Рейвен, его сестру, на улице, и как Эрик ни пытался отбиться от сомнительной привилегии «встречи с родственниками», Чарльз только сжал его локоть и сказал, улыбаясь и проникновенно глядя Эрику в глаза:

\- Вы должны с ней познакомиться. Просто обязаны.

Эрик не смог отказать, хотя бы потому, что чем ближе он находился к Чарльзу и чем скорее благополучие сестры того было подтверждено, тем быстрее он получил бы от Чарльза информацию о Шмидте, а эта мысль была всегда в его жизни, пожалуй, самой сильной мотивацией для любого самого неприятного занятия. Возможно. По крайней мере, достаточно длительное время.

За двадцать минут до приезда сестры Чарльз успел спуститься к себе, натянуть брюки и последнюю оставшуюся у него глаженую рубашку, вскипятить чайник, накормить кота и спуститься вниз, к парадной двери их подъезда, где он скрестил руки на груди и стал всматриваться в отдаленный поворот на их улицу, на котором через несколько минут развернулось желтое такси-медальон. Эрик молча следовал за ним всюду.

Рейвен, сестра Чарльза, была одета во все черное, но вопреки стереотипным ожиданиям Эрика, не носила ни берет, ни стрижку до плеч, вместо этого ее светлые волосы равномерными волнами доходили до середины ее спины. 

После того, как Чарльз с сестрой вытащили ее не слишком объемный чемодан из багажника, порывисто и крепко обнялись и поспорили о том, кто заплатит уже начавшему раздражаться водителю, такси наконец газануло по прямой вдоль аллеи, а Эрик оказался стоящим возле лестницы, ведущей ко входу в подъезд, напротив неприлично счастливо улыбавшейся парочки воссоединившихся родственников.

\- Рейвен, я хочу познакомить тебя с Эриком, моим... очень хорошим другом, - сказал Чарльз, сжимая пальцами ладонь своей сестры.

Рейвен втянула воздух, видимо, сдерживая смех, и посмотрела на Чарльза, поднимая брови.

\- Боже, перестань, - хохотнул Чарльз в ответ на, вероятно, какой-то не произнесенный вслух вопрос своей сестры, и слегка толкнул ее плечо своим. - К тому же это неприлично, вести телепатические разговоры один-на-один, когда нас больше двух. Эрик, - Чарльз перевел взгляд на Эрика, и было в выражении его лица нечто гордое и цеплявшее за душу, будто рыболовный крючок ничего не подозревавшую, но уже обреченную рыбу, - это, как ты уже догадался, Рейвен — моя сестра, мой лучший друг детства, очень талантливая последовательница Каммингса и весьма успешная ученица Университета Вирджинии, - на этом месте Рейвен закатила глаза, - и... такая же как мы.

Из всего этого Эрик не знал только о Каммингсе, но особой видимой пользы данная информация в любом случае не несла.

Рейвен закусила губу, повернулась лицом к Чарльзу и набрала в легкие воздуха, собираясь что-то сказать, но застыла с открытым ртом на несколько мгновений. После чего выдохнула и осторожно попробовала еще раз:

\- Кстати, об университете, Чарли. Я там больше не учусь.

Чарльз нахмурился и переспросил, непривычно повышая голос:

\- Как это не учишься?

\- Очень просто. Я бросила. Подожди, - Рейвен вдруг застыла и перевела на Эрика удивленный взгляд, - ты сказал, что он... такой же, как мы? В смысле, такой же...

\- Не пытайся сменить тему, Рейвен! Как это ты «бросила»?! - Ксавье, кажется, в одно мгновение оказался на грани нервного расстройства.

\- Я не меняю тему, я просто... сначала рассматриваю более приоритетные вопросы!

Эрик вздохнул, подхватил стоявший в центре их маленькой компании чемодан и направился в подъезд.

***

Оказавшись у Чарльза, Рейвен, видимо, пытаясь сбежать от назойливого допроса своего брата, сообщила, что устала от поездки и уже давно мечтает о теплой воде и горе полотенец, а разговор об ее университете может подождать несколько часов.

Чарльз кивнул и, когда за его сестрой захлопнулась дверь ванной, сел на диван и уперся локтями в колени, вороша волосы на макушке.

\- Слишком много новостей для одного утра, - пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза.

\- Кстати, о новостях, - напомнил Эрик, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Черт, да, - Чарльз потер лицо ладонями и выдохнул. - На самом деле, там нечего больше рассказывать. Основное контактное лицо Шмидта — тот самый Гендри, о котором мы слышали в воспоминаниях Армандо, но он не единственный. Насколько я понял, Шмидт уже давно вращается в определенных политических кругах и никто, конечно, не знает о том, что он мутант.

\- Чего он хочет?

\- Шмидт? Понятия не имею. Он просто налаживает контакты с... политической элитой?

\- Со Шмидтом ничего и никогда не бывает «просто». Если нам кажется, что он не преследует никакой цели, это просто означает, что мы о ней не знаем.

Эрик прошелся вдоль комнаты и остановился у окна, по привычке медленно оглядывая улицу и окна дома напротив. Конечно, основной минус нынешних связей Шмидта состоял не в том, что он, очевидно, строил какие-то новые планы, а в том, что поддержка ЦРУ и Минобороны и еще черт знает кого делала его практически недосягаемым и неприкасаемым. Гораздо проще было охотиться за бывшим нацистом.

\- Сейчас главное — это хорошо обдумать ситуацию и взвесить наши шансы, - задумчиво и негромко сказал Чарльз.

\- Мне в любом случае сейчас нельзя предпринимать какие-либо действия относительно Шмидта. Для меня он мертв, а я счастлив. Решил устроить себе отпуск и остаться пока что в Нью Йорке. Другого выхода нет.

Шмидт явно инсценировал свою смерть преимущественно для Клуба Адского Пламени, возможно, кого-то еще. Но каким образом он собирался общаться с военной элитой и при этом находиться вне радаров того же Старка? Хотя ответ был очевиден, конечно: Фрост, черт бы ее побрал.

\- Нам просто нужно время, - осторожно отозвался Чарльз у Эрика за спиной. - Но Рейвен... я не могу думать об этом сейчас. Дай мне немного времени разобраться с Рейвен.

Эрик собирался ответить тем, что Чарльз брал на себя слишком много ответственности за миссию, которая по сути его не касалась, но его на вдохе перебила Рейвен, заставляя отвернуться наконец от окна.

\- Вы что уже успели поцапаться, пока я пятки терла? - спросила она своим идеально средне-американским выговором и потуже завязала халат. А еще она была... синей. Ее кожа была чернильно-синей, а волосы ярко рыжими и тугими как медная проволока.

Эрик едва не открыл рот от удивления, а Чарльз как всегда радостно и самодовольно улыбался, развалившись на диване и закинув ногу на ногу.

\- Что? Чарли, так ты ему не сказал? Ну, конечно, - Рейвен закатила глаза. - Мне кто-нибудь кофе нальет?

***

Способность Рейвен состояла в том, что она могла менять свою внешность на... практически на все, что угодно. Это не было подобно иллюзиям Чарльза, это было чем-то совершенно необъяснимым и полностью биологическим и осязаемым. Но это составляло только часть ее мутации, крайне полезной и функциональной, хотя таковыми были все мутации, которые Эрик встречал до сих пор. Самым невероятным был ее натуральный облик, и Эрик не смог бы с точностью объяснить, почему это так впечатлило его. Нечто среднее между привлекательностью всего экзотического и необычного и весьма прагматическим подходов к утилитарности ее чешуйчатого покрова. Человек как воплощение мутации. Новая ступень эволюции, как сказал бы Чарльз.

Эрик оставил их наедине вскоре после того, как Чарльз заставил Рейвен похвастаться своими способностями, пока сам варил ей кофе. Остаток утра Эрик приводил в порядок свою спальню, после чего пытался выдавить из себя еще несколько абзацев, сидя лицом к лицу с пишущей машинкой (и Чарльз каким-то образом уже успел вернуть на место все похищенные им до этого рукописи), одновременно стараясь думать и не думать о Клаусе Шмидте.

Но после полудня Чарльз снова оказался в его голове, привычно и едва ощутима касаясь мыслей Эрика своей силой, и предложил ему присоединиться к ним с Рейвен в поисках какого-нибудь жирного бургера на обед, так что в итоге они втроем оказались в какой-то не особо примечательной забегаловке, торговавшей фастфудом в нескольких кварталах от их дома.

\- А как же фирменные хот-доги, Чарльз? - поинтересовался Эрик, перебирая прозрачные от жира в уголках страницы меню.

И добавил у себя в голове: _«Я думал, что вам понадобится как минимум парочка дней для воссоединения»._

\- Обязательно! Но не сегодня. Я обещал познакомить Рейвен с ребятами завтра, так что это будет отличным поводом купить по парочке хот-догов и сходить куда-нибудь прогуляться, - Чарльз расплылся в улыбке, но его «мысленный» голос показался Эрику несколько нервным, когда он добавил телепатически: _«Все не так просто. Как бы мы ни скучали, между нами слишком много неразрешенных конфликтов»._

Рейвен, листавшая меню, обвела их быстрым взглядом, но ничего не сказала, только продолжила разглядывать описания местных бутербродов.

\- Я хочу что-нибудь состоящее из, как минимум, пяти слоев, - рассуждал вслух Чарльз. - А еще нам точно надо поставить что-нибудь из Элвиса. Как думаете, у них тут есть Элвис? - Ксавье вытянул шею, высматривая автомат в дальнем углу.

\- Ну, нет, не в этот раз. Мы всегда начинаем с Элвиса, я хочу Бадди Холли! - возмутилась Рейвен.

\- Имей хоть каплю уважения!

\- Так-так, уважения...

\- Ладно. Возможно, я сформулиовал это не лучшим образом. Эрик, Элвис или Бадди Холли?

Чарльз и Рейвен уставились на него в странном ожидании, как будто его ответ нес как минимум предсказание оракула.

\- Мне, честно говоря, все равно.

Они синхронно отвернулись от Эрика и теперь уже уставились друг на друга. Вероятно, все это вырабатывалось в ходе многолетнего общения.

\- Я поставлю Элвиса, но тогда за тобой мой бургер и кола, - предложила Рейвен.

После минутной запинки, Чарльз ответил «по рукам», и Рейвен триумфально подняла руку, сжатую в кулак.

\- Если там будет «Hound Dog», то судьба дарует тебе еще и картошку фри, - добавил Чарльз, пока его сестра вставала из-за стола.

\- Она бросила учебу. Что мне делать? - громко зашептал Чарльз, когда Рейвен оказалась достаточно далеко от них.

 _«Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь спрашивать у меня подобные вещи»_ , - подумал Эрик, но вслух ответил:

\- И ты уверен, что вообще должен что-то делать?

\- Конечно, Эрик, она же моя сестра!

\- Так значит, ты собираешься знакомить ее со своим маленьким проектом уже завтра?

Чарльз выдохнул и отвернулся от Эрика, пытаясь вцепиться взглядом в какую-нибудь проходившую мимо официантку:

\- Ты присоединишься к нам?

Эрик понятия не имел, насколько общение со всеми этими детьми под крылом ЦРУ в данный момент поспособствовало бы его временному прибыванию «в тени». Тем не менее, он неоднозначно кивнул, и хотя Чарльз этого не увидел, но несомненно ощутил согласие у Эрика в голове. И каким бы ржавым и неопределенным это согласие ни было, Ксавье окатил мозговые волны Эрика в ответ радостной волной энтузиазма.

В итоге они заказали три монстрообразных бургера, Чарльз флиртовал с официанткой почти на грани приличия, подпирая подбородок рукой и называя ее «дорогая» (отчего девушка смеялась и медленно моргала, опуская ресницы), и одновременно с этим умудрялся тыкаться носком своих оксфордов Эрику в щиколотку.

\- Какая знакомая картина, - прокомментировала Рейвен, когда официантка, не слишком торопясь, направилась к следующему столику.  
 _  
«Тебе не кажется, что стоит сосредоточить свои усилия на чем-нибудь одном?»_ \- про себя добавил Эрик.

\- У нее был плохой день, они заслужила немного внимания, - объяснил Ксавье и бросил на Эрика взгляд, облизывая губы.

 _«Мои усилия всегда сосредоточены на тебе, дорогой»_ , - прозвучало у Эрика в голове, но он только вопросительно поднял бровь.

Чарльз, конечно, самолично оплатил гигантскую тарелку картошки на всех, потому что как только музыкальный автомат доиграл песню про девушку легкого поведения по имени Сью, которая, кажется, за их столиком действовала на нервы не только Эрику, воздух наполнился относительно недавним хитом Элвиса Пресли. Механические части автомата, вытаскивавшие новую пластинку и вонзавшие в нее дешевую пластмассовую иглу, отдавались у Эрика в суставах. Когда песня раздалась из динамиков, Рейвен и Чарльз, одновременно и неожиданно, как будто кто-то невидимым движением переключил у них в головах парочку рычагов, стали негромко подпевать и водить в воздухе руками в такт музыке, барабанить пальцами по столу и хлопать в определенных местах в ладоши.

 

Со стороны это выглядело довольно... забавно. Особенно длительные завывания «ааааааа», вторившие бэквокалу.

\- Танцевать под Элвиса раньше было нашим любимым занятием, - ответил Чарльз влажно засасывая через соломинку только что принесенную колу.

\- У нас был отличный дуэт. Мы хотели идти в шоу-бизнес, - Рейвен широко улыбалась, часто кивая.

\- И почему же ваших пластинок все еще не видно в витринах Sam Goody?

\- Ну, знаешь, шоу-бизнес, Голливуд — нелегкий мир. Не всем дано... - начал отвечать Ксавье, но сестра перебила его:

\- Чарли проспал наше прослушивание.

\- Технически, я проспал самолет...

\- Мы должны были лететь в Филадельфию на встречу с этим... как там его звали... Барни?

\- Берни. Берни Лоу из... Камео-Паркуэй Рекордс. Один из моих знакомых знал его знакомого... в общем, ты знаешь, как это бывает, - поправил Чарльз, неопределенно взмахнув рукой.

\- Так вот, Чарли проспал. А когда нам позвонил водитель, то он спросонья послал его к черту и сказал, что решил поехать в Лас-Вегас.

\- Ты, между прочим, проспала тогда вместе со мной!

\- Ты должен был меня разбудить!

Эрик сам не заметил, когда на его лице появилась кривая ухмылка.

\- Ладно. Хватит о неудачах несчастного, не высыпавшегося некогда человека. Давайте лучше поговорим о девушках, которые бросают престижное университетское образование по неким причинам, в которые не хотят посвящать своих старших братьев, - Чарльз поднял брови, глядя на сестру, всем своим видом говоря «попробуй переплюнь», и под столом почему-то положил руку Эрику на колено.

Рейвен откинулась на спинку своего кожаного дивана и фыркнула, видимо едва сдерживая то, что ей хотелось ответить на это в первую очередь. Эрик ее прекрасно понимал, при общении с Чарльзом его тоже нередко сопровождали подобные ощущения.

\- Ты сейчас хочешь об этом поговорить?

\- Почему нет? Черт, Рейвен, я просто не могу понять, почему ты отказываешься от такой возможности...

\- Потому что это твоя мечта, а не моя, Чарли! - голос Рейвен на мгновение вспыхнул всеобщим вниманием, а ее глаза сверкнули желтым отблеском. - Это ты всегда хотел учиться в Оксфорде, а не я. Первый год это еще было интересно, в каком-то роде, но после стало только в тягость.

\- Рейвен, еще не поздно передумать. Я уверяю тебя, ты будешь жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь, когда повзрослеешь.

\- Во-первых, я уже не ребенок. Во-вторых, мне радостнее работать официанткой в студенческом кафе. Это ты жалеешь о том, что не закончил университет, но сделать тогда что-то с этим было не в нашей власти. И это не моя вина.

\- Я никогда не говорил, что это твоя вина, - неожиданно тихо отозвался Чарльз.

\- Тогда оставь эту тему, пожалуйста. В этом семестре я вообще там не появлялась и не собираюсь.

Все это время Чарльз несколько дергано и с нажимом водил рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Эрика, и теперь, когда она оказалась почти у ширинки, Эрику оставалось только резко подцепить пальцами чужое запястье и остановить. По счастью, это заставило Ксавье обратить на него внимание.

_«Хватит, Чарльз. Оставь ее, сейчас не время и не место»._

После минутного несколько напряженного молчания Рейвен неохотно начала говорить о песне, которая звучала до того, как она поставила Элвиса Пресли, о том, что в современной музыке преобладает образ девушки, которая меняет парней, как перчатки, разбивает сердца, не заботясь о чужих чувствах, и вообще имеет налет женщины легкого поведения. Потом она продолжила о том, насколько это отражает женоненавистническое положение общества.

 

\- Если женщины не могут быть нормально интегрированы в нашем обществе, что говорить тогда о... мутантах, - закончила она, и Эрик, невольно кивнул и сжал пальцы вокруг своего холодного и влажного от конденсата стакана:

\- Именно. Я говорю об этом твоему брату каждый раз, когда мне представляется такая возможность, но он не разделяет подобную точку зрения.

\- Нет, - тут же решительно отозвался Чарльз, - не разделяю. Потому что мир меняется, стремительно, каждую минуту.

\- Чарльз, это правительство постоянно и неусыпно готовится начать новую войну. Войны, несколько. Не успело и двадцати лет пройти с окончания прошлой, когда непохожих, других, неугодных, черт побери, истребляли миллионами, как они готовы пойти дальше, по той же самой накатанной дороге. Вся эта ситуация с Советским Союзом и коммунистами, они могут ввести войска во Вьетнам завтра, если обстоятельства сложатся определенным образом. И ты хочешь сказать мне, что все эти люди хоть чему-то научились за это время? Очередная инквизиция.

\- Если ты помнишь, то времена инквизиции уже давно прошли, - ответил Чарльз, скрестив руки на груди, очевидно защищаясь.

\- Я не уверен, что готов ждать столько времени, сколько на это понадобится.

\- Жизнь ускоряется, то, на что раньше нужны были века, теперь меняется за пятьдесят лет. Перемены не делаются одним днем. 

\- А изменилось ли что-то по-настоящему? Подумай хорошенько, Чарльз. _«Святая»_ инквизиция, ККК, холокост. Я вижу только многократно повторяющую себя историю. И возможно, мы на пороге очередного ее витка.

\- Я чувствую, что мы на пороге чего-то нового, не обязательно массового истребления человечества или... мутантов. У всего есть начало, и оно может быть положено прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, за этим самым столом. Нет смысла рассуждать о еще не начавшейся войне, когда на ситуацию все еще можно повлиять мирными методами.

Как удачно, что силы Чарльза так легко могли скрывать темы из бесед от всех остальных посетителей закусочной.

\- И кто же будет этим заниматься? Ты? - хмыкнула Рейвен. - Я не помню, чтобы ты когда-либо проявлял желание ходить со мной на собрания активистов.

\- Да, может быть, и я, - ответил Ксавье, и, Господи, это его чистое и неприкрытое высокомерие, уверенность в себе, в своих силах, в своей праведной и неоспоримой, кристально чистой правоте.

Эрик отставил в сторону стакан, который все еще держал в руке, и медленно сжал руку в кулак.

\- У меня есть мечта, и я готов ей следовать, - продолжил Чарльз, и, возможно, Эрик был не прав. Возможно, Чарльз не был уверен в себе, потому что теперь его едва ли не трясло, как будто он сам не ожидал, что до этого ответит так, как ответил.

\- И в этом весь ты, Чарльз. Наивный мечтатель, который понятия не имеет о том, что на самом деле творится вокруг. Одной твоей чертовой мечты не достаточно, - сказал Эрик. 

\- У меня есть надежда, - перебил Ксавье, чуть повышая голос.

\- И многое она дает тебе, _друг мой_? - хмыкнул Эрик, не в силах остановить свой издевательский тон.

\- Да. Очень, - на лице Чарльза мелькнула и задержалась такая-то темная уверенность, и это было почти...

Это было слишком похоже на то, что Эрик чувствовал каждый раз, думая о Клаусе Шмидте.

\- Мне кажется, нам не стоит сейчас обсуждать подобные вещи, - на этот раз тему сменил Чарльз. - Мы сюда пришли не для этого. Рейвен приехала явно не за этим, - сама Рейвен на этом месте фыркнула. - Послезавтра, кстати, у меня будет вечеринка. Ты давно не виделась с Дженнифер, возможно там будет даже Трумен. Я уверен, вечер будет отличным.

Скорость, с которой раздражение у Чарльза на лице сменялось побежденностью и усталостью, а после этого — удовольствием была поистине феноменальной. Настолько феноменальной, что все это слишком сильно походило на лицемерие. Не говоря уже о том, что о «вечеринке послезавтра» Эрик слышал впервые. В ответ на слегка поднятую бровь, Ксавье только бросил Эрику в голову послание, что всего лишь хотел сделать для сестры нечто приятное.

\- Кстати, мистер Сермен - Андре Сермен, ты его не знаешь, я познакомился с ним не так давно, - открывает на днях новый ресторан в Манхеттене. Кажется, он решил назвать его... Лютеция? Кажется. В любом случае, он обещал мне солидную скидку, так что нам точно нужно там побывать, - продолжил Ксавье тоном, свойственным ему на его «светских раутах».

Интересно, каким образом Чарльз «не так давно» познакомился с мистером Серменом и получил это обещание на «солидную скидку»? Эрик заметил, что эта мысль разлилась напряжением по его телу, только когда Ксавье осторожно на мгновение сжал под столом его колено.

И правда, какая разница, это его не касалось.

\- Ресторан в Манхеттене? - переспросила Рейвен, кажется, не слишком впечатленная подобным предложением.

\- Ну, фуа-гра, луковые тарталетки, грейпфрутовый мармелад... все в этом роде. А еще я слышал, что Элла Фитцджеральд собирается скоро играть где-то в Нью Йорке. Наверное, в Downbeat Club.

\- О, Боже, Чарли, сбавь обороты, - ответила Рейвен.

\- Кстати, ты решила, где в итоге будешь жить? Я всегда рад...

\- Не знаю, сегодня вечером встречусь с друзьями из Колумбийского и решу окончательно.

\- Мне бы... хотелось, чтобы ты была поближе, - признался Чарльз, и Эрик вдруг почувствовал себя лишним посреди этого странного семейного разговора.

\- Я не знаю, правда. Я боюсь, что мы с тобой опять поскандалим...

\- Эрику все равно, мистеру Януоши не привыкать, а на остальных мне наплевать.

\- ...но у тебя мне не нужно постоянно принимать эту.. форму, конечно, - задумчиво закончила Рейвен, кивая на свой внешний вид. - Интересно, как на нее отреагировали бы в общежитии.

\- Там, где ты жила и училась — в Вирджинии? — тебе постоянно приходилось носить _этот_ облик? - поинтересовался Эрик, и Рейвен кивнула:

\- В основном. Что раздражает меня в этой ситуации больше всего так это то, что даже во время секса я должна постоянно концентрироваться на том, чтобы не стать... синей.

\- Рейвен, - возмутился Чарльз, неловко опуская глаза.

\- Это ужасно, - совершенно серьезно и искренне ответил Эрик. Он представить не мог, какого это — сдерживать себя в такие моменты.

\- Я знаю! А ведь если подумать, какой потенциал у моих способностей для секса. Я могу быть кем угодно, - ухмылка на лице Рейвен смотрелась странно и как будто чужеродно вместе с ее слегка пухлыми юными щеками и невинным светловолосым обликом.

Способности Рейвен, действительно, были бы идеально подходящими для бурной и нескучной сексуальной жизни. Иметь в своей постели кого угодно — подобное разнообразие было более чем соблазнительным.

\- Мой парень мог бы переспать с Мерлин Монро, и при этом не изменить мне, - Рейвен покачала головой.

\- Леди и джентльмены, - вдруг отозвался притихший до этого Чарльз и поднялся на ноги, - позвольте ненадолго оставить вас.

После чего удалился, видимо, по направлению к туалету.

Эрик обратился к Рейвен, ухмыляясь:

\- Мне кажется, возможность отыметь сенатора МакКарти в данном случае не менее заманчива.

После чего они синхронно засмеялись, и Рейвен скривилась:

\- Фу, это отвратительно. Хорошо, что здесь нет Чарльза, этот образ в моей голове нанес бы ему пожизненную травму.

Эрик несколько раз кивнул в ответ, все так же продолжая ухмыляться. Более чем отвратительно, действительно. На самом деле он едва ли мог представить, чье еще лицо, кроме Чарльза, ему хотелось бы сейчас видеть в своей постели.

После того как Чарльз вернулся за столик, они почти сразу расплатились за свой заказ (Рейвен заставила их оставить непропорционально большие чаевые) и решили прогуляться пешком до ближайшего метро.

И только после того, как они с Ксавье остались одни, Эрик наконец заметил, что в его голове уже какое-то время чего-то странным образом не хватало. Ощущение было чем-то средним между дежавю и уверенностью, что ты позабыл о чем-то важном: телепатическое присутствие Чарльза, едва ощутимое и обычно теплившееся где-то в случайных мыслях, к которому, как оказалось, Эрик уже успел несколько привыкнуть, сейчас отказывалось отзываться. 

И если подумать, с тех пор как сестра появилась у него на пороге, что-то в поведении Ксавье... не изменилось, но сдвинулось на несколько фаз. Не слишком заметно, но...

Чарльз потер шею и расправил плечи:

\- Я хочу выпить. На Минэтта лейн есть один бар, куда я хотел тебя сводить.

\- Если ты хочешь пройтись... и если там можно выпить приличного бурбона или хотя бы пива...

\- Друг мой, как ты мог подумать, что я посещаю места, где мне не нальют приличного бурбона.

\- Действительно. Какое неуважение с моей стороны.

***

Как Эрику поведал Чарльз, вперемешку между Бродвеем, Пятой авеню и Вашингтон сквер сплошь по всем мелким улочкам, на перекрестках и в подворотнях гнездилось невероятное количество клубов и музыкальных баров. Гринвич Виллидж вообще славился засильем фолк-клубов. Впрочем, их (как и обычных баров) хватало и неподалеку в Боуэрри, и вообще по всему Манхеттену. 

Ксавье привел Эрика в небольшой бар с многообещающим названием «Жирная Черная Кошка», где, судя по афишам, почти каждый вечер играли джазовые импровизации, но сегодня им не повезло, и в меню была только порция эклектичной подборки в очередном музыкальном автомате.

\- Я плачу за ее университет, а она даже не знает об этом, - нависая над своим стаканом с выпивкой, продолжал Чарльз рассказывать о своей сестре, хотя Эрик искренне надеялся, что эта тема исчерпает себя как можно скорее.

\- Не знает?

\- Да, она... - в этом месте Ксавье сделал странный жест кистью, как всегда не в состоянии унять свою пока еще умеренную жестикуляцию (чем пьянее он становился, тем красочнее становились его жесты), - она думает, что учится там на стипендии.

\- На стипендии?

\- Эрик, не думай, что я не замечаю, как _заинтересованно_ ты мне поддакиваешь, - фыркнул Чарльз. - Она бы не простила мне, если бы знала, что это я за не плачу. Она бы никогда в жизни не пошла туда учиться, если бы знала.

\- Тогда к чему все это? Ты избавился от огромной финансовой зависимости.

\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ее жизнь была лучше моей.

\- С чего ты взял, что ее жизнь хуже?

\- Я хотел дать ей возможность...

\- Чарльз, - весь этот разговор начинал действовать Эрику на нервы, а он еще даже не закончил свой первый стакан. Чертов Чарльз. - Прислушайся к словам своей сестры. Не навязывай ей свои собственные нереализованные мечты. И вообще, мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь кроме этого?

\- Возможно, ты прав, - пробормотал Чарльз, взлохматил волосы у себя на макушке и наконец сменил тему. - Ты хочешь поговорить о Шмидте, не так ли?

\- Нет, я хочу подумать о Шмидте, прежде чем обсуждать ситуацию о нем. А для этого мне нужно несколько часов в одиночестве, чтобы я мог сосредоточиться.

На удивление, не смотря на весьма неблагоприятные новости от Чарльза, Шмидт не занимал каждую чертову мысль у Эрика в голове. Возможно, для полноценного осознания должно было пройти какое-то время, а поскольку сделать с этим что-либо сейчас было невозможно, то мысли было проще отложить до того момента, когда голова у Эрика была бы достаточно чистой и незамутненной чужими проблемами и болтовней о своих сестрах. А может быть, Чарльз обладал невероятным талантом отвлекать от насущных проблем и вообще сбивать фокус (преимущественно на себя).

\- Боже, что со мной такое произошло, - простонал Ксавье и потер лицо руками. - Я завелся с этими вечеринками и ресторанами... хотя они — это последнее, о чем я думал в последние несколько недель.

\- Видимо, ты стареешь, - предложил Эрик, за что получил шлепок по руке.

\- Я бы не сказал, что ты молодеешь, друг мой.

\- Ты стареешь и пытаешься молодиться, - медленно добавил Эрик и, не в силах сдержаться, почти беззвучно засмеялся, когда Чарльз шлепнул его по руке снова.

После этого вечер пошел по привычному сценарию, когда наконец можно было расслабить мышцы в плечах, вздохнуть и хорошенько надраться. По крайней мере, именно этим занимался Ксавье. И хотя по количеству выпитого они фактически шли вровень, разговаривать Эрику хотелось все меньше, в то время как Чарльз не затыкался, порывался к автомату каждые несколько минут, флиртовал и звал Эрика танцевать.

\- Ты должно быть шутишь. Я не настолько пьян, чтобы танцевать под Surrender, тем более с мужчиной на публике, - хмыкнул Эрик в свой стакан (на этот раз с мартини-водкой), пока Чарльз горячо дышал ему на ухо.

 

\- С тобой скучно. Ску-чнооо, - протянул Ксавье и снова повернулся к блондинке слева от него, с которой флиртовал уже полчаса.

Со стороны это выглядело ужасно дешево, даже наблюдать за этим было неловко. Если бы Чарльз видел себя со стороны, боги.

\- О, милая, а ты знаешь, что чтобы сжечь калории от пяти шоколадных конфет, требуется ровно один час жесткого и неумолимого секса, - Чарльз понизил голос и сильнее прислонился к барной стойке, за которой они сидели.

Кажется, Ксавье превзошел самого себя. Эрик едва не закатил глаза, отставил пустой стакан и направился не совсем твердым шагом в туалет, потому как размять ноги сейчас было неплохой идеей. Все что угодно, лишь бы не лицезреть этот пьяный позор, преследовавший Чарльза по пятам.

Когда он вернулся, блондинки рядом с Ксавье не было. Как и самого Ксавье. Однако еще до того как Эрик успел бегло оглядеть небольшое помещение бара, кто-то вцепился ему в рукав и потянул в сторону.

\- Я говорил, что с тобой невыносимо скучно? Ты даже не ревнуешь. Почему ты не ревнуешь? - «кем-то» оказался, конечно, Чарльз, а «в сторону» оказалось «в центр комнаты», где танцевали немногочисленные парочки.

Судя по тому, какие вопросы задавал Ксавье, о степени его трезвости сейчас можно было говорить только как об отрицательной величине. Впрочем, Эрик никогда бы не последовал за ним, будь он даже наполовину трезв по сравнению со своим нынешним состоянием.

\- Скажи мне, Чарльз, откуда у тебя такой арсенал пошлых фразочек?

\- Это большое искусство, друг мой, - заплетающимся голосом ответил Чарльз, а его ладони легли Эрику на плечи.

\- Они не видят нас, не так ли? - уточнил Эрик, положил руки Ксавье на талию и подумал, что поражения надо уметь признавать с достоинством. Тем более, что сейчас поражение теплилось и разрасталось за его грудной клеткой огромным сонным комом и подозрительно походило на умиротворение.

Чарльз улыбнулся, влажно, широко и самодовольно, покачал головой и подался вперед, ближе, так что губы Эрика коснулись его виска. И Эрик наконец заметил, что музыкальный автомат играет «You're My Thrill» Эллы Фитджеральд, которую они так часто слушали дома с подаренной Ксавье пластинки.

 

Они едва двигались, медленно и лениво, словно огромные морские создания, зависшие в стоячих водах, покачивались на мелодии, и в этот момент Эрик не мог думать ни о чем, кроме сухого мыльного запаха чужих волос, и даже гул разговоров и пьяные вскрики вокруг казались приглушенными и вылинявшими.

А потом какой-то чертов безрукий официант выронил поднос, и звук бьющегося стекла подействовал на Эрика сильнее любого когда-либо направленного на него металлического дула.

Все смотрели на них, отвернувшись от своих спутников и бокалов. По-видимому, официант уронил поднос из-за них. Каждая мышца в теле Эрика налилась электричеством, все запонки, столовые приборы, часы, мелочь и сами стены вибрировали у него на кончиках пальцев, но Чарльз в свою очередь только обворожительно улыбнулся и вытянул губы в удивленном «Оо».

\- Абраб... Абракадабра! - едва выговорил он, щелкая пальцами, и ощущение того, что на них светил гигантский софит мгновенно испарилось. Все отвернулись, будто по команде, но Эрик все еще ощущал колотившееся где-то в глотке сердце.

\- Думаю, нам лучше отправиться домой, - предложил Чарльз и едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги.

Найти такси в Нью-Йорке ночью не представляло из себя проблемы. Проблемой было затолкать в это такси пьяного и не умолкавщего ни на секунду Чарльза Ксавье. Пока они ехали домой по Хьюстон-стрит, Чарльз махнул рукой куда-то в сторону Гудзона и сказал:

\- Ты знаешь, в Гринвич Виллидж есть Чарльз-стрит, которая выходит почти к берегу. Нам надо прогуляться по ней.

\- Как скажешь, - ответил Эрик.

Кажется, опьянение настигало Ксавье с опозданием — когда они оказались у своего подъезда, он едва стоял на ногах, но все еще пытался говорить, хотя меньше получаса назад он еще достаточно твердо танцевал с Эриком в полутемном баре и использовал свою телепатию на немалой аудитории. Это заставляло задуматься.

\- Чарльз... а ты уверен, что с твоими силами в Кошке все было в порядке? - уточнил Эрик, втаскивая Чарльза через парадную дверь.

\- Они были в порядке! Но это было сложно... Возможно, я заставил их увидеть на твоем месте очарова.... очар... тель-ну-ю рыжую девушку в синем платье. Я не уверен, - Чарльз обнял руками его за шею и беззастенчиво, пьяно на нем повис.

\- Про рыжую девушку я с тобой еще поговорю. Мне придется тащить тебя на себе? - риторически пробормотал себе под нос Эрик и перекинул Ксавье через плечо, который в ответ ухнул и низко захихикал. - Твоя сестра дома?

\- Так точно, - подтвердил Чарльз.

Рейвен приняла «груз» без особого удовольствия, точнее — с весьма многострадальным выражением на лице, а Эрик отправился к себе. Полночь прошла мимо, пока они ехали в такси, и хотя Эрику для сна хватало обычно не больше шести часов, сейчас ему не хотелось занимать свои ночные и предрассветные часы раздумьями о Шмидте и даже своей печатной машинкой. Как он и сказал Чарльзу, некоторые вещи иногда нужно было отложить в сторону до следующего утра или до момента полного уединения.

В итоге Эрик неторопливо принял душ, после чего вылил себе в стакан остатки виски буквально на один палец (возможно, опрометчиво) и направился в спальню.

Его вечер, конечно, не мог закончиться так просто.

Чарльз сидел на его кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, навалившись на один бок и опираясь на выставленную назад руку. При этом он все так же пьяно покачивался и сонно, томно и очаровательно улыбался.

\- Какой сюрприз, - скептически заметил Эрик, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь.

\- Ты ожидал увидеть кого-то еще? - Ксавье облизал губы, и Эрик выпил свой виски залпом, за что получил укоризненный и завистливый взгляд.

\- Ты действительно тут, или это твоя очередная проекция? - уточнил Эрик и подошел ближе.

\- Я тут, друг мой. Можешь потрогать и убедиться.

В ответ Эрик провел большим пальцем по его губам, влажно оттягивая нижнюю, после чего в одно движение присел рядом и поцеловал этот мокрый и крайне притягательный рот.

\- Какого черта ты тут оказался?

\- Рейвен запихнула меня в ванную, но я вылез через пожарную лестницу к тебе. Она хотела сделать со мной что-то ужасное.

\- Ужасное?

Чарльз покивал и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем:

\- Заставить меня про... протрез... веть.

\- Это настолько ужасно?

\- Она знает, что я терпеть не могу ложиться спать пьяным. Я закрываю глаза, и все вокруг становится каруселью.

\- Я бы сказал, что тогда ее решение было весьма мудрым. Вовсе не ужасным.

\- Очень ужасным, - продолжал настаивать Чарльз, стаскивая с Эрика водолазку. - Лучше я протрезвею, пока мы будем заниматься сексом. Оу.

\- Что такое? - Эрик замер, нависая над уже упавшим на матрас и не слишком грациозно раскинувшимся поверх одеяла Чарльзом.

\- Карусель, вот она, - объяснил Чарльз, вращая кистью рядом со своей головой. - А еще Рейвен спрашивает, не выпал ли я из окна.

\- Возможно, тебе стоит вернуться к себе? - предложил Эрик, и Чарльз на минуту замолчал, видимо переключаясь на телепатическую беседу со своей сестрой. После чего ответил:

\- Нет. Она сказала, что ты можешь оставить меня себе, - и широко, совершенно безмятежно улыбнулся.

\- Ну, если они сказала, - Эрик ответил хищным, но не менее довольным оскалом.

***

Утром Чарльз сказал, уткнувшись лицом Эрику в плечо:

\- Нам нужна машина.

Это было несколько неожиданно. Они проснулись около получаса назад, но все тело Эрика отказывалось кооперировать с его наилучшими намерениями, и продолжало праздно не шевелиться в постели, в тепле простыней и чужой кожи. Он лежал, спрятав лицо в подушку, и хотя ритм и тон дыхания Ксавье рядом говорили о том, что тот давно уже находился в сознании, они едва ли сдвинулись с места за это время.

\- Это неожиданно, - побормотал Эрик, продолжая не двигаться.

\- Это будет удобнее и дешевле, чем постоянно ездить на такси. Тем более, когда нас теперь так много.

\- Почему бы тебе самому этим не заняться?

Ксавье прилез поближе и укусил Эрика за ухо:

\- Тогда я отсосу тебе в душе. А еще у меня болит голова.

 _«Наконец-то справедливость»_ , - подумал Эрик, потянулся и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

После того, как он выскреб из банки последние остатки кофе, побрился и оделся, Чарльз вылез из спальни, чтобы проводить его до двери.

\- Ты собираешься провожать меня голым? - вопросительно поднял бровь Эрик.

Чарльз снял со стула оставленную на спинке несколько дней назад рубашку Эрика и потянулся.

\- Тебя могут увидеть, Чарльз, - предупредил Эрик, застывая в дверном проеме на выходе.

Ксавье прислонился к косяку и вытянул шею, выглядывая на лестницу:

\- Никого нет. К тому же, я все равно могу заставить их забыть или пройти мимо.

В этом был весь Чарльз: в том, как просто и бездумно он использовал свои силы — это завораживало и раздражало одновременно.

На последней лестничной площадке зашуршал мистер Януоши, по крайней мере, кроме него там больше никто не жил.

\- Мистер Леншерр, это было прекрасно. И я так рад, что вы не против, что мне всего лишь пятнадцать, - громко и отчетливо протянул Чарльз.

Кажется, это был все-таки не Яноуши, и Эрик предупредительно зарычал, хотя внезапная смелость Ксавье вызывала скорее любопытство и предвкушающий трепет. До какой точки, интересно, он готов был дойти? 

Эрик получил ответ на свой вопрос, когда в одно мгновение Чарльз перед ним оказался... женщиной. Рубашка Эрика на ней висела до половины бедра, но просвечивала достаточно сильно (и Эрик не помнил, чтобы эта ткань была настолько прозрачной мгновение назад), чтобы видеть темные маленькие соски и темные паховые волосы. Чарльз был чем-то средним между Полетт Годдар, Алидой Валли и Кэтрин Хепберн (странный собирательный образ), и при этом все равно необъяснимо и безраздельно оставался Чарльзом.

В соседней квартире на этаже Эрика заскребли ключом, и Ксавье добавил:

\- Будете снова в Нью-Йорке — звоните.

После чего захлопнул дверь у Эрика перед носом. У Эрика еще никто и никогда в жизни не захлопывал перед носом дверь его собственной квартиры. Чертов Ксавье. 

На самом деле, Эрик согласился сходить и найти какой-нибудь достаточно вместительный, но не слишком дорогой автомобиль в аренду по большей части не из-за обещанного минета в душе, но из-за перспективы остаться наедине с собой и обдумать наконец, в каком состоянии в данный момент находилась его основная миссия. Его вынужденное состояние стагнации пока что оставалось неоспоримым фактом, и сколько времени ему еще предстояло оставаться в тени, пока было неясно. Мысль о связи Шмидта с ЦРУ была более чем удручающей, однако Эрик прекрасно понимал, что все политические связи и связи с силовыми структурами были часто недолговечными и строились преимущественно на балансе власти. Шмидт мог сделать себя незаменимым, но теоретически и избавиться от него (или хотя бы от потенциальных взаимодействий с ним) могли достаточно быстро. Все, что нужно было сделать — это найти узкое место и пустить в правильном направлении правильную информацию. Другое дело, что направление это было крайне защищенным, а информация эта могла быть только четко подтвержденными фактами или разведданными, а не сомнительными слухами о нацистском происхождении. Такие люди как Шмидт были нужны всегда и везде, вне зависимости от того, в смерти скольких тысяч людей они были виновны.

Но у Эрика был Чарльз. Чарльз Ксавье, которого ЦРУ считало своей ручной маленькой собачкой и который на самом деле держал на кончиках своих пальцев, прижатых к виску, такую силу и власть, о которой они и мечтать не могли, иначе его бы уже давно держали на снотворном и наркотиках в каком-нибудь труднодоступном подземном бункере. Чарльз мог узнать у них все, что угодно, мог заставить их поверить во что угодно. Нужно было только суметь его в этом убедить.

***

Чарльз не хотел вести сестру к своему руководству, к тому же Эрик полагал, вряд ли сама Рейвен была бы в восторге от подобной идеи, так что они решили встретиться с остальными в городе, недалеко от кампуса Колумбийского университета. Армандо обещал забрать Саммерса и МакКоя с территории ЦРУ, в то время как Эрик, Чарльз и Рейвен подобрали по пути Кессиди.

Рейвен и Шон оказались вдвоем на заднем сидении, несколько неловко познакомились, после чего Чарльз занимал их разговорами, а Эрик по большей части пропускал их болтовню мимо ушей, выкручивая радио, пока по счастливой случайности не попал на Рея Чарльза, поющего «What I'd Say».

 

\- Я люблю современную поэзию, - серьезно рассказывала Рейвен.

\- Я знаю много поэтов, - ответил Шон.

Выражение лица Рейвен в зеркале заднего вида было странной смесью раздражения и скептицизма:

\- Неужели.

\- Да, отец знает парочку. Они вроде как кореша.

\- Твой отец тоже поэт? - поддержал разговор Чарльз.

\- Нее, - протянул в ответ Шон. - Он так. То там, то сям. Но я вам рассказывал, что они часто делятся со мной...

\- Шон, возможно не стоит так афишировать... - перебил его Ксавье.

\- Афишировать что? - перебила его в свою очередь сестра. - У моего любимого автора недавно вышел новый сборник.

\- У Каммингса?

\- Боже, Чарльз, какой Каммингс, - раздраженно отрезала Рейвен.

\- Но тебе...

\- Аллен Гинзберг! Я же тебе рассказывала!

\- Я просто не думал, что Каммингса кто-то таки сумел потеснить на пьедестале, - оправдывался Ксавье.

\- А я знаю одного парня по имени Аллен, - добавил Шон, но его, кажется, никто не слушал.

Рейвен вытащила из сумки небольшую книжку и провела ладонью по обложке:

\- Она необыкновенная. Кадиш и другие поэмы.

Кадиш? Действительно, как подобающе. Любой доморощенный современный поэт считал своим долгом использовать в творчестве религиозную аналогию или отсылку, не задумываясь о том, что это значило на самом деле. Эрик поджал губы и сильнее сжал пальцами руль. Не то, чтобы у него было какое-то право негодовать по этому поводу — едва ли он мог вспомнить последний раз, когда молился.

\- Кадиш — она о смерти его матери, Наоми, - продолжила Рейвен, и на этот раз у Эрика паническим спазмом сжалось сердце, и руки мгновенно похолодели. - А еще о Нью Йорке. Послушай, тебе должно понравиться.

\- Насколько я знаю, в поэзию лучше въезжать, когда ты... - начал Шон, но Чарльз перебил его:

\- Шон, давай послушаем Рейвен? Я думаю, это будет интересно. Правда, Эрик?

Эрик не стал кивать, только ощущал, как двигатель пульсировал в одном ритме с кровью в его венах, как металл вокруг наливался напряжением.

\- Странно сейчас помыслить о тебе, ушедшей без наведенных глаз и корсетов - я же иду по солнечной мостовой Гринвич-Виллидж, - начала Рейвен, и Эрик беззвучно подавился вдохом, - вдоль по Манхеттену, в ясный зимний полдень, и всю ночь не спал, говорил, говорил, вслух читал кадиш, слушал, как Рей Чарльз с пластинки выкрикивает свои блюзы – /  
ритм, ритм – и вспоминал тебя три года спустя – И громко читал Адоная победные строфы, последние – плакал, познав, как мы страдаем...

Немалая доля концентрации уходила на то, чтобы не въехать в столб, направляя машину сквозь поток полуденного транспорта, а остальная бессмысленно и обреченно пыталась подпирать дамбу давно спрятанных и полузабытых мыслей у Эрика в голове. После того как его мать умерла... после того, как ее убил _Шмидт_ , и Эрик не смог ему помешать, бесполезный и слабый ребенок, хотя почти подросток, после — Эрик читал Каддиш ятом несколько раз каждый день все одиннадцать месяцев. Как того требовали традиции, он должен был делать это каждый год в годовщину ее смерти, и хотя Эрик не смог бы забыть тот день, число, месяц, год, даже если бы попытался, бесполезно было пытаться отрицать факт того, что он давно уже перестал соблюдать традиции. 

Иногда в день годовщины, Эрик не мог вспомнить ее лицо, и это было невыносимо, так же как пытаться подобрать правильные слова молитвы. Иногда во сне, чаще в кошмарах, он видел ее лицо четче, чем когда-либо.

\- Или по Авеню к югу, туда – я иду на Hижний Ист-Сайд – где гуляла ты лет 50 назад, девочка... - продолжала Рейвен с упоением (Эрик, кажется, пропустил какую-то часть, иначе в этом тексте не было никакого смысла), наверное, в литературных кругах ее глубокое эмоциональное чтение заслужило бы овации, но все, что чувствовал сейчас Эрик — это пустоту и глухую, привычную боль, как полый звук или большой фиолетовый синяк.

\- Рейвен, дорогая, - осторожно перебил сестру Чарльз, - кажется, она длинная. Возможно, немного позже?

Рейвен нетерпеливо вздохнула и спросила:

\- Почему мы тащимся, как черепахи? Нас все обгоняют.

Эрик не заметил, как сбросил скорость, так же, как не заметил, что рука Чарльза едва заметно сжимала его колено. Конечно, Чарльз знал. Едва ли мог не заметить такую эмоциональную разрядку, отдачу, как от выстрела непривычно большого калибра. Это было унизительно.

Эди Леншерр никогда не бывала в Нью-Йорке, тем более — в Манхеттене на Нижнем Ист-Сайде. И теперь, когда Эрик об этом подумал, он не мог не представить, каково было бы въехать в его нынешнюю квартиру вместе с ней, отдать ей спальню, а самому расположиться в гостиной на диване, купленном где-нибудь на барахолке на скорую руку.

В этот момент Чарльз должен был сказать что-нибудь вроде «Эрик, может, я поведу?». Никогда не «давай, я поведу», он бы точно сформулировал это как вопрос, осторожный и такой предусмотрительный, с вежливостью и тактичностью, вбитыми в него где-то на генетическом уровне. Правильный английский мальчик, который никогда в жизни не захотел бы расстроить своих родителей. Но теперь он, конечно, не спросит, ведь он же успел прочитать у Эрика в голове, что это едва ли было удачной идеей.

Когда они казались вблизи университета, Шон, до этого, кажется, уже пытавшийся безуспешно флиртовать с Рейвен, замахал руками и громко стал объяснять, где располагалась ближайшая парковка.

\- Там мой отец работает! - довольно объяснил он, и по его ленивой улыбке Эрик начинал сомневаться, что парень сегодня был полностью трезв.

Рейвен, кажется, за время поездки успела проникнуться к нему определенной симпатией. Чарльз засмеялся, на минуту задерживая взгляд на Эрике, но адресовал свой вопрос на заднее сидение:

\- То там, то сям?

\- Да, он паркует машины. Он просто мастер!

Больше всего сейчас Эрику хотелось оказаться в каком-нибудь подвальном баре, наедине с бутылкой настойки покрепче, или у себя в квартире, на кухне, в ванной, на пожарной лестнице — где угодно, только не здесь, со всеми этими подростками, неудачниками, несостоявшимися генетиками. Может быть, перебрать файл Шмидта — это было бы хорошей идеей.

Алекс Саммерс постучал в окно со стороны Чарльза, когда они остановились в очереди на въезде. Рядом с ним был Муньез, но МакКоя Эрик вблизи не наблюдал.

\- Чарли, какого долбаного хрена мы встречаемся тут? - спросил Алекс.

\- Я подумал, что мы можем пройтись по Бродвею к Центральному Парку, - ответил Чарльз, опуская стекло.

Шон, кажется, пытался влезть на переднее сиденье и старательно кого-то выглядывал.

После того, как они загнали автомобиль на парковку, Кессиди несколько минут разочарованно потоптался на месте, а потом вдруг округлил глаза и завопил в сторону тормозившего недалеко старомодного, но до блеска начищенного спортивного автомобиля:

\- ПАПА! Пап! Почему ты не на парковке?

За рулем сидел мужчина в белой футболке и с крепкой идеальной американской улыбкой на лице:

\- Привет, Шон! Так это твои новые друзья?

\- Папа, только не говори, что ты опять угнал машину! - Кессиди выглядел жалко и удрученно, но не успел направить свои гигантские ступни в сторону отца, как Рейвен схватила его за рукав и прошипела:

\- Боже, это же Нил Кессиди, да? Твой отец это Нил Кессиди!

Эрик с несколько отстраненным любопытством наблюдал, как все они поспешно, друг за другом направились к человеку в машине: Рейвен с тихим стоном «Нил Кессиди!», Шон продолжая что-то бормотать себе под нос про условное, Чарльз с удивленным и восхищенным «Это что Мунтц Джет? 53его года? Откуда?». Саммерс предсказуемо повелся на слово «угнал», а Армандо, кажется, просто везде следовал за ним.

По левое плечо от Эрика вдруг выросла неуверенная фигура МакКоя, который, видимо, до этого сидел на лавочке неподалеку.

\- Почему не присоединяешься к ним? - поинтересовался Эрик, доставая из кармана сигареты.

\- Привет, Эрик. Честно говоря, мы не особо ладим с Алексом.

Да, Саммерс был той еще занозой в заднице.

\- Он говнюк, - кивнул Эрик и предложил Хэнку закурить, но тот отказался. Кажется, на Эрика внезапно нахлынуло дежавю.

Самым разумным (и такой выход точно предложил бы Чарльз) сейчас было присоединиться к общей толпе и попытаться отвлечься от мыслей, которые настигли его в машине по пути сюда. Но Эрик не хотел забывать, потому что потому что помнить так много было для него неожиданно в новинку.

Надо было взять себя в руки.

В конце концов, день прошел неплохо: с обещанным парком, хот-догами, поездкой домой и остатком вечера у Чарльза в квартире. По крайней мере, такой вывод сделал Эрик, опираясь на свои не слишком продвинутые социальные инстинкты. Силы Рейвен не могли не восхищать, и даже МакКой рядом с ней выглядел не таким унылым очкариком, каким обыкновенно бывал на подобных встречах.

\- Слушай, а сколько тебе лет? - вдруг спросила Рейвен, прижимая к груди Кота, и Эрик ответил не задумываясь.

\- Тридцать. Почти.

\- Почти? - Кот вырвался и скрылся в неизвестном направлении, а Рейвен вместо того, чтобы отряхнуться от шерсти, просто сменила облик.

\- Через пару дней будет тридцать, - вдруг осознал Эрик.

\- То есть через пару дней у тебя День рождения?! - воскликнул Чарльз у Эрика за спиной. - Почему ты не сказал раньше?

\- Не помнил. А ты сам не...? - Эрик дернул пальцами возле своего виска.

Чарльз покачал полупустой стакан в руке и мотнул головой:

\- Вопреки твоему мнению, я не провожу каждую минуту своей жизни, копаясь у тебя в голове, друг мой. А поскольку в последнее время ты совсем не думал об этом, то я не смог бы узнать даже из поверхностной мысли. Мы точно должны это отпраздновать.

Эрик не праздновал свои Дни рождения и не интересовался чужими. Наверное, тщетно было надеяться, что подобный распорядок вещей не измениться в его новой компании.

\- Я знаю один албанский ресторан. Точнее, друзья мне о нем рассказывали. Я считаю, надо его опробовать, - заявила Рейвен и почему-то потрясла МакКоя за плечо. - Кстати, в качестве подарка, вы должны купить сюда телевизор. Нам всем его тут явно не хватает.

\- Рейвен, мне кажется, ты несколько неправильно понимаешь концепцию одаривания подарками кого-либо по случаю их Дня рождения, - ответил Ксавье.

\- Ого, Чарли, я не думала, что ты можешь произносить такие длинные и сложные предложения после стольких порций выпивки, - издевательский тон Рейвен, кажется, не слишком обижал ее брата.

\- Я много тренировался и поднял планку, - довольно заявил он.

Саммерс в углу едва не с грохотом заменил пластинку в проигрывателе на The Isley Brothers, и воздух затрясся от «Shout».

 

Когда все, кроме Рейвен, которая и на эту ночь, видимо, решила остаться у брата, наконец разошлись, и Эрик направился к себе, Ксавье не последовал за ним, только молча протянул ему книгу Рейвен, пока она не видела, и Эрик был ему за это благодарен.

\- Я не слишком люблю поэзию, - сказал в ответ Эрик.

Чарльз только пожал плечами, провожая Эрика к выходу, как будто это было необходимо и как будто Эрик не жил всего лишь этажом выше:

\- Как по мне, это не слишком на нее похоже. Хочешь, одолжу тебе Кота на ночь?

Эрик потер большим пальцем гигантское рыжее животное, перевалившееся Чарльзу через плечо, и покачал головой:

\- В другой раз.


End file.
